Rosa Púrpura Hermione GrangerAntonin Dolohov
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: La Comunidad màgica sigue en la guerra que no ha terminado. La Orden del Fènix resiste bastante bien y los preparativos para la boda de Harry, Ginny y Hermione y Ron van en su curso. Pero no todo es color de Rosa para Hermione.
1. Pròlogo

**N/A: **Nuevo fic, nuevo lio. Son las cinco treinta de la mañana y tendría que esta haciendo mi trabajillo de Psico Experimental II, pero ya ven, me sacrifico por ustedes.

Este es un fic respuesta al reto de mi amiga Tenti (Tentación Prohibida) a quien le gusta esta pareja y que escribió un fic genial, por cierto, de Herm y Reg…(OMG…lo adoro), antes de que un crucio me llegue por tanto retraso….un ¡Disculpa la tardanza"! No esta de más.

Explicación del fic AU:

La historia se desarrolla en la continuación de la Guerra. Este es un Universo Alternativo (AU) así que merece las siguientes explicaciones.

La Primera Guerra no ha terminado, y a decir verdad es la única. Los mortífagos tratan de apoderarse de toda la Comunidad Mágica, pero la Orden del fénix a resistido bien (mejor que la última vez, o lo que cuentan) así que muchos de la Orden del Fénix original siguen viviendo, al igual que Lily y James, quienes no murieron porque resulta que mi querido Sev no escuchó la profecía, por lo tanto no hay "Niño que vivió", sino una comunidad bien repartida de buenos y malos. Severus sigue siendo mortífago y James y Lily siguen perteneciendo a la Orden junto con Harry, quien ya tiene alrededor (digo porque todavía no me he decidido) de 19 años, él ya tiene algunos planes para casarse con Ginny, (mencionar que no soy fan de esta pareja) y Hermione está también comprometida con Ronald Weasley.

Como no quería que ninguno de mis merodeadores se quedara sin pareja (exceptuando a Peter, claro, aunque igual le doy una por lo"santa" que soy XD) decidí que mi Sexy- Sirius esté casado con Marlene McKinnon, siempre me gustó esa pareja, y ella es ciertamente la que siempre mira a mi lindo Sir "Esperanzadamente" en Hogwarts, aunque lo odia. Tengo una serie de fics sobre ellos, por cierto, si quieren leer la más seriecilla entonces les recomiendo seguir "Mortífagos: El Auge, la Maldición de una Fotografía". Los dos estan en la Orden, pero los dos son dos "Polos Opuestos", pero que terminaron casándose. Si tienen hijos o no….espero su opinión para aquello porque todavía no me decido. Rem está con Tonks, claro y tienen a Teddy Lupin.

Nunca me gustó por cierto la pareja de Herm/Ron, y es una de las fuertes razones por las que acepté este reto. ¿Mencioné que es un reto? De mi querida amiga Tentación Prohibida. Es una pareja dispareja porque siempre vivían peleándose y no tenían nada en común. En este fic enfatizo aquello, y lo mal que es estar con alguien así siendo de la categoría de Hermione.

Ok, después de este testamento )XD) los dejo con el fic, que espero que sigan, comenten y les guste. Al menos merezco un comentario por tanto trabajo verdad? Estuve liada tratando de pensar una manera de cumplir con todas las condiciones que me dio Tenti, pero bueno, aquí esta algo. A ver que les parece.

**Con cariño, dedicado especialmente a Tentación Prohibida.**

**Rose :)**

**PD**: Mencioné que me gusta liarme?

Para contactos, sugerencias, consejos de Psicóloga o amiga…o para pertenecer a la Comunidad Mortífaga que recién se fundó….

**Disclaimer:** Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes…todos lo sabemos. Personajes y mundo de Rowling…lo demás…sacado a fuerza del cerebro de Rose. Poema del libro de Leo Buscaglia, "Vivir, amar y Aprender" Pasadla bien!!

Título inspirado en el hechizo : "Morado" o "Púrpura" (según la traducción) que Dolohov le manda a Herm en el Dep de Misterios.

_**Rosa Púrpura**_

Mi felicidad soy yo, no tú.

No sólo porque tú puedas ser temporario,

Sino también porque tú pretendes que sea lo que no soy.

No puedo ser feliz cuando cambio

Meramente para satisfacer tu egoísmo.

Tampoco puedo sentirme satisfecha cuando me criticas

Por no pensar o por no ver como lo haces tú.

Me llamas rebelde.

Y sin embargo cada vez que he rechazado tus creencias

Te has rebelado contra mí.

Yo no trato de moldear tu mente.

Sé que estás tratando de ser fervientemente de ser tú mismo.

No puedo permitirte que me indiques lo que debo ser

Porque estoy dedicada a ser yo misma.

Decías que yo era transparente y fácilmente olvidable.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué trataste de usar mi vida para demostrar quién eras tú?

**1**

**Prólogo**

Corría.

El cabello castaño se le arremolinaba mientras lo hacía, haciéndole perder parcialmente la visión por momentos y aumentando en gran medida su desesperación en los otros.

No había escapatoria.

El bosque era oscuro, y extrañamente le resultaba casi familiar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, como si perteneciera ahí. Esquivó dos voluminosas y filosas piedras con tal agilidad como si hubiera sabido de antemano que estaban allí, confirmando así su teoría de que conocía aquel lugar, aquellos arbustos salvajes creciendo por todas partes y enredándose en su cabello, aquellas ramas que le rasgaban las ropas…aquellas matas que se enganchaban en ella impidiéndole escapar más de prisa. Aquella oscuridad casi total que, estaba segura, acortaba su visión, impidiéndole ver apenas, a unos pocos metros de donde estaba, pero que de alguna forma, le hacían tener una sensación rara…de ….

¿Pertenencia?

"Este es tu lugar"

¡Cómo podría ser ese su lugar! Se preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos sin dejar de correr y esbozando una ligera sonrisa a pesar del cansancio y la agitación que la huída de, no sabía que, le estaba produciendo; si era un lugar Horrible!".

Corrió más de prisa, sus delgadas piernas sacando fuerzas del inconsciente para hacerlo con más fuerza y con más rapidez, pero a medida que iba avanzando, apartándose los cabellos espesos, castaños del rostro y soportando las heridas que los matorrales le hacían en todo el cuerpo, supo que no estaba ni mínimamente más lejos de lo que esperaba, no! Todo lo contrario!! Se detuvo. Por un momento creyó algo de conciencia dentro de sí al hacerlo, pero luego distinguió que había sido una total imprudencia en la acción. Sea de lo que sea que estuviera escapando…estaba allí?

Eso quería decir que no estaba escapando de nada, ¡por el contrario! Algo le dijo, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la piel lentamente, que no estaba escapando de aquella cosa, sino que estaba yendo a su ENCUENTRO?

- ¡¡NO!- gritó con la fuerza que tenía, pero que no era en lo más mínimo lo que sentía, de pronto, de la nada, sintió que algo le recorría lentamente el hombro, suave, terso, frio….y que le hizo volver la vista hacia ahí.

Una serpiente.

Pero el susto inicial se perdió en el espacio cuando pareció distinguir de dónde venía.

De ella misma.

La serpiente salía de ella misma, horriblemente pegada en su hombro izquierdo, horriblemente lenta, parte de sí, horriblemente parte de ella misma.

¡¡¡NO, no, no, no, no!!!

- Hermione- habló la serpiente con voz viperina que entendió a la perfección, como solía haber visto entender parsel a algunos magos en el ministerio. Le horrorizó.

- Vete, vete, no quiero verte!!- se sacudió con fuerza, sin poder apartarla de sí. La serpiente le sonrió.

- ¡Hermione!

- No!, aléjate! Maldito aléjate!

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres despertar de una buena vez?!

Se sacudió violentamente entre las sábanas, con el sudor frío en su rostro, pegando sus cabellos a la frente mientras clavaba sus ojos, aún horrorizados en el chico de pelo rojo que la miraba a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Ron levantándose bruscamente- es que ni siquiera sabes responder? – sus ojos hechaban chispas y por un momento sintió miedo- ¿Es que estás soñando de nuevo con él verdad? ¡Contesta! ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó todavía algo aturdida por el brusco despertar, miró a su alrededor y vió la lechuza negra posada majestuosamente sobre la mesita de noche que tenía al lado. Un gruñido desvió su atención.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa?- preguntó el chico alto levantándose con brusquedad mientras apartaba las sábanas hacia un lado- ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Es que ya no sabes siquiera disimular cuando tú y ese "Hosco" de Krum se mandan cartas verdad?- preguntó con acidez. Señaló con violencia el sobre entreabierto que tenía sobre la cama, con una serie de pergaminos saliéndose por todas partes y bastante arrugados, como si los hubiese estado leyendo toda la noche- Los encontré anoche, cuando llegué tarde- explicó Y sonrió sarcásticamente- pero mira, no hagas esperar, que allí te llega otra de sus cartas.

Hermione comprendió todo sorprendida y a la vez horrorizada.

Tengo derecho a mandarme cartas con mis amigos, si no te has dado cuenta

¿Ah si?- preguntó en voz alta con burla- ¿Amigos? ¿Les llamas amigos? Si pudieras siquiera aprender un poco de mi hermana serías un millón de veces mejor esposa que la que tengo que soportar ahora! ¿A ver? ¿Por qué no dejas siquiera que mi madre te enseñe a cocinar o a limpiar la casa como se debe? En lugar de estar con esa tontería de los Elfos domésticos y aquel puesto que quieres en el Ministerio. ¡Eso no es de una mujer de casa!

Yo no estoy para eso!- se defendió Hermione tan ofendida por la actitud que sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo- ¡Ginny es Ginny y lo sabes! ¡Además Slughorn dice que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para…!

¡Inteligencia, inteligencia, me tienes harto con tu "Inteligencia!- exclamó Ron interrumpiendo- ¡Eso estaba bien para Hogwarts Hermione! ¡Ahora estamos comprometidos y eso no es lo que hace una mujer de casa! ¡Claro que no! ¡Las que hacen eso de rebelarse son esa especie de…de….

¡¿Mujer fatal?!- completó Hermione encarándolo de frente y respirando agitadamente sobre su rostro- ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir no? ¡Vamos,anda, dilo!

¡Si, eso es lo que hace una mujer fatal!- respondió el chico echando humos y sosteniéndola bruscamente por los hombros, con tanta fuerza que tuvo unas tremendas ganas inmediatas de llorar - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos comprometidos! ¿Quieres dejarte ya de tonterías?

La soltó.

Lo miró con tanto rencor como podía, sin poder creérselo aún. Ron desvió en cambio la mirada con la chispa de aquellos celos aún brillando en sus ojos al encontrar en su campo de vista la lechuza aún parada. Recogió su túnica del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- En cinco minutos saldremos para la casa de mi madre- murmuró antes de salir- procura estar lista.

Hermione soltó un sollozo cuando se fue.

* * *

- Hermione.

Alzó la mirada. Había estado distraída de nuevo, y es que no podía dejar de pensarlo. Miró a Luna que la veía con una mirada rara, pero no se inmutó. Sonrió mecánicamente.

-Perdón, me distraje, que decías?- preguntó.

- Todo va bien entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny a su lado, y sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, inconscientemente se llevó las manos hacia los hombros acomodándose la túnica y disimuladamente frotándose aquellas partes doloridas.

- Todo bien- razonó Hermione sonriendo rápidamente- es decir…¿qué va a ir mal entre nosotros?- sintió de inmediato la mirada de Luna sobre ella, apartó la vista- Eh….mejor dime, ¿Es que ya planearon tú y Harry en dónde será su boda?

Simulaba. Gynny se sonrojó y bajó la vista con una sonrisa ojeando rápidamente la revista que tenía sobre su regazo. Sonriendo.

- Será en julio. O en Agosto tal vez…aún no lo decidimos- confesó Ginny sonriendo seguidamente- Harry quiere que sea antes de su cumpleaños, para que lo pasemos juntos, pero Sirius y Marlene quieren que sea después. No paran de discutir pero parece que eso es en lo único que están los dos de acuerdo. Dicen que, después de todo, merecen pasar el último cumpleaños en grande, con su "Ahijado" preferido…- Ojeó de nuevo la revista más interesada- ¿Oye Luna…qué te parece este modelo de vestido para la recepción? Creo que me vendría bien…pero lo quisiera rojo, aunque dicen que no está de moda…

"Feliz" apareció en la mente de Hermione, y por unos segundos, secretamente, sintió envidia de ella. ¡Cuánto quisiera haber estado en su lugar en aquellos momentos! ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado estar allí riendo, igual que ella, despreocupadamente y feliz, teniendo sueños locos del día de su boda, de felicidad y de hijos…pero no se sentía así. Sentía, más bien, cada día que pasaba, un terrible pesar y un terrible peso invadiéndole el cuerpo como subir cada día un escalón al cadalso de la ejecución…X .Cómo quisiera, de alguna forma, encontrar alguna manera de poder escapar de todo aquello, de todo…pero estaban los demás. Ese era su lugar, junto con aquellas personas a las que consideraba sus amigos y familia, pero que, por una extraña razón, no sentía que fueran así. ¿Qué dirían ellos si, de un día para otro, decidiera….escapar para desaparecer esa que sentía, era una miserable vida? No, no podía hacerlo.

- Papá siempre dice que debes tomar tus propias decisiones, no importa cuán equivocadas parezcan frente a los demás- comentó Luna y Hermione alzó la vista alarmada por aquello.

Los ojos de las dos coincidieron, y por un instante, creyó que había _leído su mente? _No.

- Ummm…- murmuró Ginny ojeando la revista- creo que tienes razón, no sería correcto elegir por lo que los otros digan. Si para mi esta bien, creo que debería hacerlo. ¿Y si alguien esta apoyándote a tu lado…para qué quieres a otro que diga lo contrario? Al fin y al cabo a Harry le encanta este vestido, aunque por el escote que tiene…le dará un infarto a papá- rió- ¿Qué opinas tu, Hermione?

- Eh?- preguntó Hermione que había estado todavía lo suficientemente sorprendida para hablar- yo…eh…si, creo que si, esta bien.

- ¿Es que te pasa algo no?- preguntó Ginny- vamos Hermione, cuenta, cuenta…¡Ah, ya sé!- le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda- es mi hermano verdad? Dime…¿El muy tonto se olvidó de su aniversario?

- Eh…si, es eso- mintió ella levantándose- es una lástima que….

- No te preocupes, también le pasó a Harry el otro día- respondió antes de que continuara y dijera algo más- les pasa todo el tiempo, en realidad no sé que tienen en la cabeza. De tanta rabia que me dio me fui a visitar a Tonks y a Remus a su casa toodo el día. Tonks me animó un poco contándome cómo Rem ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy..hasta que se lo dijo. Harry vino a buscarme luego, ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! ¡Tenía un enorme ramo de Rosas mágicas! , si, ya saben, aquellas que nunca mueren! Y una caja de los más exquisitos chocolates que había probado jamás (por recomendación de Sirius, claro), y ¡Zaz! Que el enojo se me fue al instante…tienes que comprenderlos también, con todo eso de la Orden, y del trabajo…uno no tiene tiempo de acordarse de esas cosas. Para eso estamos las mujeres. – Hermione alzó la vista- para cocinar, acordarnos de los aniversarios y esperar los aniversarios tranquilamente en…..

- ¡¡No es verdad!!- reclamó Hermione levantándose bruscamente con una mirada feroz que calló a las chicas- ¡¡No estamos para aquello!! ¡¿ES QUE NO LOVEN?

Respiraba agitadamente. Y las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Luna con aquella mirada rara de nuevo que le dijo que sabía lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Apartó la mirada avergonzada sentándose de nuevo muy despacio.

Perdón- se disculpó- es que Ronald con todo eso- se mordió la lengua- es por los nervios de la boda.

Claro- respondió tranquilamente Ginny con una sonrisa de nuevo en los labios.- lo mismo me pasa todo el tiempo. Ahora vean…por la tarde pasaremos por Madame Malking y quisiera este vestido pero….- alzó la revista a la altura de sus ojos.

*************************************************************************Caminaban por el callejón Diagon. Suspiró mirando cómo Ginny señalaba emocionada la tercera tienda de túnicas a lo lejos arrastrando consigo a Tonks quien cargaba con delicadeza al pequeño Teddy que ya empezaba a decir sus primeras palabras. Las dos se alejaron sonriendo y Harry intercambió una sonrisa con Remus que iba tras ellas moviendo la cabeza en señal de paciencia hacia él. Tonks había estado igual o más emocionada con su boda y comprendía lo que se sentía. Sirius hablaba animadamente a lo lejos con James y Lily ojeaba un catálogo otorgado en una de las tiendas bajo la mirada de una hermosa chica rubia que caminaba a su lado con elegancia pero con firmeza portando una bolsa bastante pequeña hacia un lado. Marlene McKinnon. Miró de soslayo a Ron, quien caminaba también pero tenía una expresión cansada y enojada, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero que disimulaba a la perfección su estado de ánimo frente a los demás, hubiese deseado no conocerlo tan bien para no saber que seguía enojado por aquella lechuza de parte de Víctor Krum.

- Hola! – saludó llegando hacia ellos Hestia Jones, con su cabello negro y corto llegándole hasta el hombro y con sus mejillas rosas por el frío de la mañana- ¿Esperaron mucho por aquí? Lo siento. Kingsley y yo…quiero decir…- miró sobre el hombro hacia el mago que venía detrás de ella- quiero decir que nos retrasamos un poco. ¿Qué tal van con los preparativos?

- Genial, no les faltará la diversión - contestó Fred que los había alcanzado desde la tienda de bromas que tenía a un lado. Todos lo miraron extrañados por el comentario y Harry alzó una ceja dudando. Sirius rió.- Tio Fabián vino en la mañana y se llevó por lo menos media caja de Juegos del Doctor Filibuster…Tío Gideón estaba furioso, pero igual compró unas cajas grandes de sorpresas para los invitados.

- Oye, cuidado- advirtió Harry un poco incómodo- no quiero que todo se…salga de control, si me entiendes.

- No lo hará, el pesado de Fenwick no se lo permitirá- intervino Sirius mirando a James- debimos perder su invitación y luego decir que la lechuza se había perdido o algo…¿No te parece Cornamenta?

- Igual iba a venir, yo lo invité personalmente- contestó Marlene a su lado. Sirius frunció en entrecejo- me lo encontré en el Ministerio el otro día- explicó.

- Tonks y Ginny fueron con Madame Malkins- explicó Lily hacia Hestia que reía con lo que los demás decían- esa chica si que es una indecisa…me pregunto cómo es que atenderá a Harry cuando los dos…- se apartó el cabello largo del rostro- oh, todavía no me acostumbro al rótulo de "Suegra", como ella me dice.

¿Y Bill?- preguntó Sirius mirando hacia los lados con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- no lo he visto desde que se casó con Fleur…¿Alguien si?- preguntó alrededor.

Estará bastante ocupado, Canuto- sonrió James- recuerda que es su luna de Miel y que eso es sólo para parejas

Oh-oh- había olvidado la luna de miel- contestó jovialmente Sirius- vaya…aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que ese chico ya esté casado.

Había una serie de armarios evanescentes hacia un lado, colocados como listos para usarse en cualquier momento.

Una explosión se escuchó tan fuerte que hizo que la tienda retumbara en su totalidad. El polvo se extendió por todas partes e inmediatamente todos sacaron sus varitas, decididos, como si hubiesen estado esperando aquello y corrieron hacia el origen de todo. Las personas corrían por todas partes, gritando y desapareciendo. Muchas se metieron inmediatamente en los armarios evanescentes desapareciendo en el acto.

- Dora, llévate a Teddy, ¡Rápido!- gritó urgentemente Remus corriendo de un lado a otro desviando las maldiciones que les llegaban tanto de enmascarados encapuchados entrando por todas partes y de otros volando en escobas y entrando por el agujero hecho por la explosión. Tonks sostenía al bebé y lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra por todas partes hacia los mortífagos, esquivando con agilidad las maldiciones. Hermione corrió hacia ella para pedirle el bebé, pero vio como se lo alcanzaba a Ginny que llegaba a su lado. Una maldición que le cortó el hombro desvió su atención dirigiéndola hacia el mortífago que la había lanzado.

Lanzaba hechizos con gran agilidad y destreza, alcanzando sin una falla a todos los que había apuntado, esquivaba los ataques de los más de cuatro magos que los dirigían hacia él y volaba en el centro, montado en una escoba. Parecía bastante alto y se movía con seguridad.

-¡Ya está!- gritó uno de los encapuchados corriendo de aquí para allá- ¡Vámonos, ahora!

Los mortífagos salieron por el agujero hecho en el techo, pero antes de que el mortífago encapuchado saliera uno de los hechizos de los aurors le dio a la escoba obligándolo a saltar de ella y a aterrizar junto a ella.

Lo miró.

Pudo ver unos electrizantes ojos azules intensos, fuertes y decididos que le hicieron mantener la vista fija en él sin siquiera parpadear, clavados en ellos sin siquiera importarle a quién pertenecían, detrás de la máscara. A su vez el hombre detuvo sus ojos en los suyos, castaños, claros y luminosos. Un segundo que podría haber durado una _agradable_ eternidad…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Deténlo! ¡Vamos!- resonó una voz detrás suya, tan desagradablemente familiar que le hizo hacer una ligera mueca de desconcierto y fastidio. No se movió- ¡Maldición! ¡Está escapando! ¡Desmaius! ¡Reducto!

El encapuchado corrió junto con sus compañeros escapando con agilidad y destreza de aquellos hechizos y maldiciones que le rozaban sin siquiera tocarlo verdaderamente. No pudo apartar la vista de él, sus movimientos seguros y firmes, su destreza para lanzar y contrarestar las maldiciones, su fuerza . La voz llegó de nuevo junto a ella, con rabia, con brusquedad y una gran cantidad de magos y brujas pasaron por su lado tratando de alcanzar a los mortífagos.

- Se puede saber qué diantres te sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo con la varita en alto y lanzando algunos torpes hechizos por todas partes tratando de capturar al mortífago.

Hermione esbozó una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo luchar tan inútilmente. Se lo merecía.

Pero antes que dijera nada una serie de gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos, tan fuerte que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo sacudiéndoselo en un temblor. Se volvió hacia allá.

Le horrorizó.

La chica pelirroja estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus largos cabellos rojos esparcidos dramáticamente en el piso. Harry a su lado trataba de reanimarla con ligeros pero seguros golpecitos en la mejilla, que parecían ser inútiles. No respondía. Lupin a su lado movía la cabeza tratando de reanimarla con un hechizo y podía ver el dolor en su rostro joven. Tonks lloraba abiertamente sosteniendo al bebé Teddy que tenía el pelo negro y también lloraba acongojado, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaría.

* * *

Y aquí termina el prólogo. Ha sido un prólogo para ver cómo están las cosas más o menos. ¿Qué les pareció? Ummm…sobre lo de Ginny…¿quieren saber lo que pasa? Dije que NUNCA me había gustado esta pareja…pero bueno, no digo más.

Especialmente dedicado para mi amiga Tentación Prohibida.

Espero no decepcionarte demasíado linda!!! Bye!!! El próximo cap? Apenas termine los parciales….Oración Mortífaga a Grinderwald para que así sea….

Y danos la inspiración de cada día…para poder entrar en el corazón mortífago, sentir la oscuridad…e impregnarnos con el ambiente del Numergard…Así como también poder sentir el odio hacia los Sangre Sucia…..

Ameeeeeeeeeeén!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte:

Su amiga Rose

Reviews?????


	2. Capìtulo 1:Traiciòn

**Nota de Autora: **Y me merezco todos los crucios que tengan…pero acá está.

Dedicado especialmente a :

_**Shadow of Terrow**_

_**Kirsthas**_

_**Tentación Prohibida (Astrid) .- Mi querida retadora, claro!**_

_**Hermosura Apocalíptica (Dafne)**_

_**Princesa de Corazones**_

_**Ship-A Dream**_

**Y gracias Astrid! Tu fic también está genial!**

**Rosa Púrpura**

_Porque el Rosa Siempre pudo ser púrpura…_

**1**

**Traición**

Habrían pasado horas, quizá años durante aquellos segundos de angustia. Todos habían corrido a ver lo que sucedía, incluso algunos de los pobladores de los alrededores que no habían podido escapar a los ataques de los Mortífagos se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba. No había podido reaccionar a tiempo. No había hecho nada justamente cuando debía hacerlo. No lo había hecho.

Todos habían corrido a pedir auxilio pero nada sucedía. No reaccionaba, no contestaba, nada pasaba, incluso no daba señales de vida.

Ginny- murmuró una voz desalentada al lado de Hermione y ella se dio la vuelta con el miedo paralizante que le recorrió el cuerpo. El pelirrojo detrás de ella corrió aún con la varita entre las manos y la ropa rasgada hacia la chica tirada en el piso sin mirar hacia ningún lado y empujándola con brusquedad. Hermione se tambaleó confundida mirando la escena. Ron trataba de reanimarla igual que lo había hecho Harry quien parecía angustiado a su lado e igualmente paralizado por el horror de no creer lo que estaba pasando. Porque no podía estar pasando era lo único que se repetía en la mente. No podía pasar. Habían estado en tantos ataques, en tantos y ninguno había caído. Ninguno. Habían resistido bien y el hecho de que alguno de ellos muriera en uno de aquellos simplemente no estaba en los planes. No estaba pasando.

- ¡Abran paso!- dijo una voz delgada con tal firmeza que las personas que comenzaban a amontonarse alrededor se apartaron inmediatamente hacia atrás- ¡Atrás!

Marlene McKinnon apareció a su lado. El bello rostro pálido ensangrentado totalmente hacia un lado y la túnica manchada con más sangre le hizo saber que había estado también en medio de la lucha con los demás. Ni siquiera la miró. Se inclinó apresuradamente hacia Ginny escuchando su corazón y tomándole de la muñeca rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sirius había aparecido a su lado. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y repentinamente miraron a Harry.

Tómala de la muñeca- ordenó Sirius hacia Harry que todavía parecía aturdido con todo- ¡Deprisa!- miró a Ron- ¡Ambos! ¡Deprisa!

Antes de que los demás llegaran al lugar los cuatro habían desaparecido.

El mortífago se movió amenazadoramente alrededor de la figura casi mimetizada en el piso oscuro de mármol negro que temblaba como un pájaro ante una fiera a punto de devorarla.

Y la realidad no estaba del todo lejos.

Los ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad. Ávidos. Una de sus presas favoritas tendida en el suelo. No importaban los espectadores, no importaban las risas de satisfacción de parte de las demás figuras encapuchadas que se extendían alrededor. No importaba nada más que eso.

Sus ojos reflejando el terror.

Y el cuerpo del mortífago se estremeció de nuevo al divisar el color, y sentir el aroma del perfume que aún emanaban las ropas de la mujer. Perfume floral imponiéndose sobre el perfume de la sangre que mojaba la mayor parte de ellas. Perfume floral y ojos castaños.

- Habla.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula que temblaba por el frío y el miedo. Por el terror. No quería encontrar sus ojos pero casi involuntariamente se posaban en él. Y dolía. No podía soportarlo bajaba la mirada casi inmediatamente para luego volver a subirla automáticamente. Magnetismo.

No.

El corte profundo le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor que resonó en la estancia y en los oídos de todos los Mortífagos presentes. El que había lanzado la maldición se había detenido repentinamente de su rodeo poniéndose de pie delante de ella con la mirada que reflejaba un alivio casi malsano después de haber hecho el corte. Una trasferencia de la tensión hacia el dolor máximo para la mujer que se cubría el pecho que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente echando borbotones de sangre que resbalaban por su vientre desnudo hasta sus piernas. Ya no había ojos para nadie más.

Los pasos se escucharon atravesando la estancia y repentinamente la puerta del amplio salón oscuro se abrió dando paso a una figura alta que entró con paso resuelto.

- ¿No habla la muñeca?- preguntó repentinamente la voz alegre de Evan Rosier acercándose más a la figura tirada en el piso. Dolohov levantó la vista clavándosela con furia. Evan Levantó sus ojos hacia él con algo de molestia - ¿Ya comenzaste?- preguntó sin inmutarse un poco.

- No tenemos que esperar con los traidores y Muggles- respondió Dolohov mirando a la mujer. Sus fríos ojos se habían vuelto de pronto de nuevo hacia los de ella. Hacia sus cabellos. Evan sonrió mirándolo de reojo.

- Ajá- asintió- te gusta…¿a que si?

Dolohov alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- su voz potente resonó en el salón, tan alto y amenazador que cualquiera hubiese retrocedido en lugar de Evan. En cambio éste esbozó una risa divertida sacando la varita del bolsillo y jugando en el aire con ella.

- Si, sabes a lo que me refiero- respondió mientras sus claros ojos azules miraban hacia los rasgos de la mujer, como examinándola con calma- no creas que no nos dimos cuenta, porque lo hicimos, eso si…¿Cómo negarlo? Estabas allí, y a pesar del tumulto que arman todos, las cosas se saben…¿Entiendes?

Dolohov alzó un poco más la varita.

- Granger- intervino una cuarta voz repentinamente detrás de Dolohov lo que lo hizo volverse. El mortífago encapuchado de mirada sagaz de ojos verdes se acercó más a ellos saliendo de las sombras y dirigiendo una breve mirada a Evan que reía con burla se dirigió a Dolohov quien fruncía el entrecejo.- ¿No viste su mirada?

Dolohov frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar.

Una de tus favoritas ¿No era asi? – preguntó Evan resaltando las palabras y el mortífago esbozó una repentina sonrisa de entendimiento.

- Basta, ya dije que estoy bien ¿vale?- sonrió débilmente la pelirroja apartando de su rostro la mano de Harry y poniendo la suya en su rostro, resbalando una caricia. Sonrió.

- Esta bien- contestó el azabache poniendo una mano sobre la de ella y depositando un beso fervoroso sin apartarle los ojos- pero si que me diste un buen susto.

La besó y los demás alrededor lanzaron tenues suspiros de alivio. Había estado tan cerca…

Bueno, creo que mejor…eh…¡Lily!- preguntó educadamente Hestia Jones tratando de no ver, apartándose hacia ella, sentada en una silla al lado- Tu…¿Tu crees que te podría ayudar a servir la cena?

¿La cena?- preguntó extrañada Lily sin comprender- pero se supone que Kreacher debería estar…- James le lanzó una mirada sugerente a su lado- ¡Oh, eh! ¡Si, claro! A la cocina! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Las dos salieron deprisa y Sirius lanzó una carcajada divertida que se cortó rápidamente por intervención de un oportuno codazo de Marlene a su lado. Ella tenía aún los ojos hinchados y llorosos y sostenía con elegancia un pañuelo fino entre sus manos. El cabello desaliñado y las grandes ojeras en sus ojos verde marino decían cuánto había trabajado para que todo saliera bien. A último momento habían encontrado un rápido hechizo que contrarestara aquella maldición que había recibido Ginny. Sirius la miró con ternura a su lado y le acaricio el cabello rubio que repentinamente se volvió de un claro castaño para luego volverse de un intenso y oscuro tono café. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, con restos de las lágrimas casi secas en las mejillas.

Si que hiciste un buen trabajo- le felicitó sonriéndole y limpiándole el rostro mojado delicadamente con el torso de su mano. Ella sonrió tristemente.

No lo hice tan bien- susurró mirando hacia el brazo vendado de Ginny y hacia la media docena de frascos de pociones sobre la mesilla pequeña al lado de la cama. Sirius le obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

Claro que si- le susurró- esta viva ¿ no es así?.

Marlene suspiró y asintió mirándolo intensamente antes de besarlo suavemente a los labios y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- No lo detuviste- resonó una voz resentida a su lado y Hermione apartó la vista de los Black para mirar al pelirrojo de pie a su lado cruzado de brazos esperando su respuesta. Fruncía el entrecejo con recelo y aquella maldita chispa brillaba de nuevo en sus ojos. – No lo detuviste y casi la mata.

- No fue mi culpa- se defendió ella susurrando en voz baja y echando una breve mirada hacia los demás en la amplia habitación. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él para que no los oyeran- Estaba de paso y estaba por destrozar toda la tienda…de…derribó más de la mitad de aurors que había por allí y…tú no lo viste. Tenía que dejarlo salir para que no causara más daños.

- Claro- se burló él- daños en Hogmeade- rió levantando la voz y haciendo que algunos en el salón volvieran ligeramente la vista hacia ellos. Hermione enrojeció- ¡Casi matan a mi hermana y tú te preocupas más por los "daños" que había en la tienda que en su vida ¿verdad? – alzó la voz- ¡¿VERDAD?

- Ron- se acercó Harry a su lado. Tenía la ropa rasgada y sucia, tal y como había quedado después de la lucha en la tienda- No fue su culpa ¿si? Había demasiados mortífagos por allí y….

- Y no detuvo al Mortífago que casi mata a mi hermana- contraatacó el pelirrojo- ¡Claro, y ahora debo felicitarla por aquello! ¿Eso es lo que esperas?

Se apartó moviendo los brazos y pateando la mochila de color rojo tirada en el suelo que se desparramó y tiró su contenido de ropa y un cuaderno viejo y plumas.

- Ron- llamó Ginny quien se había levantado parcialmente con el enojo reflejado en su rostro pálido- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Ven acá inmediatamente!

- No debes levantarte para nada- replicó urgentemente Harry apartándose de allí rápidamente, tratando de no mirarla y llegando a su lado de un salto- por favor, vuelve a la cama.

Hermione suspiró sintiendo de nuevo aquel sabor agrio en su garganta subiendo hasta inundar su ser. Sentía los ojos de todos los presentes sobre ella y la culpa invadiéndole por dentro tan rápido, tan doloroso…

Se agachó rápidamente recogiendo del suelo alfombrado de rojo sus cosas tiradas, no porque le importasen, sino porque quería esconder esa lágrima que había logrado que no saliese en mucho tiempo. Hermione ahogó el llanto en sollozos suaves mientras trataba de controlarse. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo mientras el reloj comenzaba a avanzar más y más.

Se contuvo el pecho. Le dolía. Tal vez por el llanto contenido, quizá por los movimientos bruscos al correr…quizá por la conmoción.

Marlene se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Sirius y se inclinó junto a ella.

- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Marlene recogiendo un par de libros desparramados por su lado y colocándolos de nuevo en la pequeña mochila roja.

- No, esta bien, gracias.- contestó ella tratando de sonreír y de no apartarse el cabello que le tapaba el rostro- sólo son un par de cosas y…

- No me refería a eso- contestó ella con un susurro y Hermione alzó la vista sorprendida- me refiero a que tenemos que hablar.

La admiraba.

La mansión Black era una de los pocos sitios en donde se sentía más a gusto que en otros lugares, incluso en su casa. Las paredes pintadas de blanco le daban un tono tanto tranquilizador como suave, luminoso, majestuoso y tranquilo. Las velas esparcidas por todas partes, aparte de los enormes candelabros colgados en el techo, le daban un ambiente sobrecogedor a cualquier visitante que pisara los salones o habitaciones principales. La decoración, aunque elegante, conservaba aquel tono rebelde y variado también, dándole, en conjunto, un aspecto extrañamente acogedor.

Hermione entró en una de sus habitaciones favoritas, aunque sin ganas de levantar la vista esta vez para admirar todo a su alrededor. La infinidad de libros esparcidos por todas partes; sobre las mesitas de noche, sobre el enorme escritorio, sobre los muebles variados y sobre los enormes estantes de madera gruesa color negro. Las fotos esparcidas en diferentes marcos de plata, representando distintas escenas de toda clase de personas y de todas las edades, chicos en Hogwarts, brindando junto a maestros, en fiestas, vestidos de traje de gala, chicas riendo en conjunto junto a otros…Dumbledore sonriendo mientras entregaba un premio a la chica rubia de ojos color mar…Un grupo de chicos riendo junto a una motocicleta pequeña, un chico sonriendo junto a una moto enorme…un beso apasionado de una joven pareja encima de una motocicleta…los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre ella.

- Sirius reservó una cabaña muggle en aquel verano para nuestra luna de miel- explicó la voz delgada pero segura y firme de Marlene McKinnon ingresando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella- no tenía idea de la sorpresa entonces…como no había mucho tiempo para que lo pasáramos juntos…acepté. Sonrió- siempre sabía lo que quería, aún cuando yo no lo supiera.

Hermione bajó la vista.

No entiende lo que quiero- confesó casi contra su voluntad pues sentía que aquellas palabras, aunque le quemaran por dentro. La iban a quemar más si se las guardaba. Marlene no dijo nada pero se puso junto a ella escuchándola. Tragó saliva sintiendo el nudo en la garganta formándosele.- No le gusta lo que hago, lo que pienso, lo que siento….no le gusta nada. Nada en absoluto. Antes..- odiaba decir aquella palabra, le daba la impresión de ser ya una vieja esposa quejándose de cómo su marido no le atendía después de treinta o cuarenta años de casada, pero tenía que decirlo, decírselo a alguien. Alzó la vista hacia Marlene que la miraba con determinación, a pesar de tener los ojos cansados, como ciertamente creía tenerlos ella. Pero sabía que si había alguien a quien le tuviera que preguntar una cosa así, era a ella. Continuó- Antes…era diferente. Peleábamos, claro, teníamos nuestras diferencias y discutíamos- inesperadamente sonrió con suavidad recordando, pero a Marlene no pareció inquietarla- pero siempre lo resolvíamos…con risas o con…

Bajó la vista soltando un suspiro recordando la escena de la mañana.

- Cuando conocí a Sirius- empezó Marlene con una expresión de comprensión- Éramos demasíado diferentes- habló Marlene con voz suave que parecía tan delgada que no se escucharía, pero el silencio bañaba el lugar. – no nos entendíamos para nada- miró a Hermione a su lado- también fue en Hogwarts. Me molestaba, eso era otra cosa.- sonrió- y aunque nunca me quedé sin devolverle el favor….creo que eso nos unió aún más. Al parecer nosotros…

No es lo mismo- bufó algo molesta alzando las cejas e interrumpiendo. Marlene se cortó y la miró fijamente. Dudó en continuar, pero los ojos de Marlene le indicaron que siguiera- yo…bueno- titubeó- No…no nos comprendemos. Ustedes tenían algo- cada segundo que pasaba dudaba más si podría continuar y explicarse mejor- algo que…los conectaba. – tomó una bocanada de aire y habló en tono seguro- Ignatia Wildsmith, creadora de los polvos flu dijo en "Desvanecerse en el Pasado"- Marlene sonrió al recordarse a si misma reflejada en Hermione- "El hombre puede trasportarse, y configurarse a si mismo, de un lugar a otro con tan sólo el pensamiento, pero nunca podrá configurarse y transformarse a sí mismo para agradar a los demás.

No sabía si había podido comunicar lo que realmente sentía, pero por la sonrisa de Marlene y su posterior silencio, supuso que si lo había hecho.

Nadie habló durante un largo rato. El fuego, después de un rato, se prendió a si mismo y crepitó durante un largo tiempo. Hermione permaneció en silencio, reflexionando y repasando por su mente una y otra vez las imágenes que tenía en la mente, las escenas de los magos cayendo a su alrededor, los magos y brujas desvaneciéndose en los armarios hacia un lado, sus amigos corriendo por todas partes….y ella de pie hacia un lado, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar el cómo los demás caían y el admirar, por una décima de segundo, la agilidad de un desconocido asesino en el aire, para luego sonreir, de las desgracia de los demás y permitir que escapara el que, en aquellos momentos, pudiera haber sido el asesino de una de sus mejores amigas.

Miró a la mujer. Recordaba haberla visto la primera vez aquel día en la Estación 9 ¾ . Estaba realmente nerviosa. Aquel sería su primer día en el mundo mágico oficialmente como una bruja. Era un paso importante. Cambiaba por completo su vida, su existencia misma al apartarse del mundo muggle, en el que había crecido y al que había considerado su mundo hasta aquel momento en el que sabía que todo cambiaría. Aprendería el control de aquello que llevaba en las venas. La magia, y desde aquel día sería otra. Una metamorfosis completa en donde pasaba de lo que creía y quería hacia la vida que le correspondía. El cambio.

Harry ¿ Quieres quedarte quieto, por favor?- resonó una delgada voz de mujer hacia un lado, lo suficientemente alto como para llamar su atención hasta la ventada del tren por donde había sacado la cabeza para ver los ajetreos de los demás y no sentirse tonta por no conocer más algo del que ahora, era su mundo- ¡Por favor! ¡Mira! ¡Ya vas arrugando tu túnica y todo!- se volvió hacia un hombre de pelo desordenado a su lado con una mirada angustiada- James…¿Crees que hayamos comprado de su medida? La verdad no estoy tan segura…juraría que antes las túnicas eran más grandes….

Esta perfecto- asintió con una sonrisa el hombre- ya déjalo Lily que llegará tarde, seguramente el hijo de Molly Weasley también estará en el tren y querrán conversar un rato ¿No es así, Canuto?- preguntó hacia un lado.

Eso mismo- contestó el hombre alto de cabello negro de pie con las manos en el bolsillo hacia un lado. Miró por encima de su hombro- así éramos James y yo el primer día. ¿No lo recuerdas, preciosa?

Si que lo recuerdo- habló la chica de cabello rubio y largo llegando a su lado con una sonrisa pícara- y recuerdo también un poco de pus de bulbotubérculo sin diluir sobre mi cabello. ¿Tengo razón? (Referencia: Capítulo 3 de "Polos Opuestos")

Totalmente- asintió Sirius con una carcajada y llegando hasta el chico de gafas y pelo azabache- ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es un guapo ahijado el nuestro?

¿No es demasíada pequeña la túnica?- preguntó Marlene acercándose también para examinarlo alzando una ceja susceptiblemente- Creía que cuando Lily y yo fuimos a comprarlas eran de la medida exacta.

Nah, te lo parece- respondió Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico de anteojos- es la emoción y la preocupación de la despedida lo que las hace ver a ambas visiones- la chica cruzó los brazos mirando insistentemente al hombre, al parecer con duda.

Claro, claro- asintió ella- pero bueno- suspiró- miren que hora es! Ya tendría que estar buscando algún lugar en el tren! ¡Sino se le irán los mejores lugares y…

¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- replicó una voz que hizo que todos se tensaran repentinamente, y Hermione contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Un hombre había, al parecer, aparecido de la nada junto a ellos. Tenía la mirada arrogantemente levantada y una sonrisa de satisfacción malévola le cruzaba el pálido rostro. En aquel momento Hermione pensó que no necesitaba conocer más a aquel hombre para darse cuenta de que estaba frente a una persona desagradable- Los Black…y- entornó los ojos, con lo que estuvo segura, era una muestra de desprecio, sobre todo cuando miró a la mujer joven de pelirrojo cabello- los Potter.

Lucius- saludó la chica, sorprendentemente con una sonrisa a el hombre que pareció disimular perfectamente sus sentimientos asintiendo cortésmente hacia ella- que agradable sorpresa de verdad.

La sorpresa me la diste tú, Marlene- respondió el hombre deslizando su mirada hacia el hombre de cabello negro, y ahora, postura amenazante a su lado- cuando me enteré de tu reciente matrimonio…ya veo. Tu abuela no ha de estar nada contenta en verdad, supongo.

Supones bien- respondió con sencillez la chica echándose el cabello rubio con un movimiento elegantemente hipnotizante hacia la espalda, que llevó la mirada de Malfoy por un momento- pero últimamente…me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás.

¿Incluso tu respetable familia? ¿Incluso a costa de manchar tu respetable árbol familiar, con lo que supongo, es ahora una pequeña quemadura sobre tu nombre?- preguntó mordazmente el hombre sin perder la compostura. El hombre al lado de la chica rubia avanzó un paso rápidamente apretando la varita fuertemente con la mano. Marlene se mantuvo firme conteniéndole a su lado.

Incluso- respondió con sencillez y una sonrisa- pero basta de hablar de mí, dime, ¿qué haces por aquí? Me enteré de que todavía tienes muchos buenos asuntos en el Ministerio para tratar, y no veo la razón para que pierdas el tiempo viendo el ingreso de estudiantes de todas las clases en el andén 9 ¾ este año para Hogwarts…- la chica arrugó un poco la frente mirando hacia un lado- a menos que…

Pufff!, creo que ya es hora de que suba al tren, Padre- llegó un chico a su lado con una mirada de desprecio a su alrededor- esto se está volviendo cada vez peor, lleno de Sangres Sucias y de Mestizos…preferiría encontrarme con algunos de nuestra clase en el vagón de Slytherin por ejemplo.

Mi hijo, Draco- presentó el hombre sin cambiar la expresión de mirada fría, pero sonriendo con arrogancia. El hombre de anteojos a su lado lanzó un tenue bufido de desaprobación- va este año a Hogwarts, es la única razón por la que estoy- miró alrededor- por aquí.

Ya veo- replicó Marlene mirando al chico que ni siquiera los saludó y miró con malvado interés y desprecio- es un perfecto descendiente para los Malfoy.

Sonó el aquel pitazo avisando que solamente faltaban cinco minutos para la partida del tren hacia Hogwarts.

Oh, bueno, ya tenemos que irnos- replicó Malfoy empujando a Draco para el otro lado- fue un placer saludarte, Marlene, salúdame a tu familia de mi parte, aunque, por lo visto- miró otra vez a el hombre a su lado- ya no los veras demasiado, supongo.

Lo haré cuando pueda, Lucius, y tú salúdame a Narcisa de mi parte- se despidió Marlene mirando como Lily y James se apresuraban para subir al tren a Harry, se despidió de él con un rápido beso en el aire, quedándose junto al hombre de cabello negro y elegante que ahora parecía molesto.

¿Por qué tuviste que entablar una "Agradable" charla con Malfoy?- replicó apenas los demás se hubieron alejado lo suficiente- Si querías, lo hubieras invitado para tomar el té en nuestra casa ¿No te parece?

A las serpientes hay que saber domarlas- respondió Marlene- y recuerda que a las moscas se las caza con Miel, no con hiel.

¡Tú y de nuevo con tus famosas frases!- replicó Sirius- Oye, ahora si que estoy dudando el haberme casado contigo, había olvidado que te juntas demasiado con el arrogante de Fenwick para que te esté pegando sus famosas "Frases"

Pues si no te gusta, ya existe el "Divorcio" como en el mundo muggle- respondió Marlene encogiéndose sueltamente de hombros- además, si nos divorciamos ahora tendremos un 20% de descuento en la próxima boda, ¿Por qué no aprovechas la promoción?

Sirius rió y Marlene, después de mirarlo por sobre el hombro, soltó igualmente una carcajada.

¿No vamos a dejar de pelear, verdad?- preguntó Sirius- Pensé que todo cambiaría cuando nos casáramos.

Lo mismo pensaba- respondió Marlene- pero ya ves…tal vez lo que nos une sea el ser tan distintos ¿No crees?

Sirius la abrazó.

Apuesto por ello.

Sonó el silbato de partida.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, será mejor que vaya a despedirme de Harry, ya!- dijo urgentemente la chica corriendo hacia el tren y cruzándose en el camino con James que iba de regreso junto a Sirius.

Acortaste demasíado la túnica Cornamenta- murmuró Sirius llegando a su lado- te dije que se darían cuenta.

Eso es porque Lily está demasíado preocupada y porque Marlene tiene ojo clínico- contestó el hombre por el rabillo de la boca- pero estará bien, sino ¿Cómo podría moverse libremente para jugar Quiddich?

El segundo hombre sonrió.

Si que sigues obsesionado con aquello ¿No?- el hombre de anteojos asintió febrilmente- pensé que habías dejado todo eso cuando entramos en la Orden.

Si yo no puedo hacerlo, entonces él podrá- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- además tu estás de acuerdo también ¿No por eso le regalaste una Nimbus 2000 en su cumpleaños?

Lo hice, pero no te obsesiones con aquello. También tiene que estudiar ¿no?

James se sonrió lanzando una carcajada en el aire.

Oh, vaya Canuto, veo que el Matrimonio te sienta bien- asintió- ya cada día te pareces más a Marlene.

Hermione.

Alzó la vista. Se había distraído parcialmente perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Había sido una conversación importante, aunque no lo pareciese. Había conocido una pequeña parte de lo que, a partir de aquel momento, sería su futuro. La división entre clases, la importancia del matrimonio y la sangre…los dos bandos. La "Orden" del fénix,a la que, no tenía idea en ese momento, algún día podría pertenecer.

Y a la que _tendría _que defender.

Y sintió su mirada, de nuevo su mirada, aquella mirada de reproche, idéntica a la mirada de los demás. Sabía que tenía que decir

Yo….yo- sentía que aquel nudo volvía de nuevo recordando- no sé lo que pasó hoy en Hogsmeade, realmente yo… yo….- no podía decir "me paralicé. No podía hacer nada. Dejé que el Mortífago escapara". Era tonto.

No tienes la culpa- contestó Marlene arreglándose con un suave movimiento la túnica y apartando la vista- sé que no es tu culpa.

Corría y..- se sintió más aliviada, pero se mordió la lengua- no lo vi.

Mentía.

Atacaban adentro, lo sé, estuve allí- suspiró- entraban por aquel enorme hoyo hecho en el techo y mataban más gente de adentro que afuera. Era necesario detenerlos de alguna manera. No tienes la culpa.

Se sintió aliviada. Al menos alguien no creía que ella tuviera la culpa en aquello. Pero súbitamente cayó en cuenta de algo.

¿Estabas adentro?- preguntó con un escalofrío en las manos- eso quiere decir que tú…tú…

Marlene la miró.

- Te vi ahí.

Bajó la vista avergonzada tratando de tomar aire por alguna parte, pues sentía que se sofocaba. ¿La había visto? ¿Realmente la había visto?

Pero antes de que dijese nada, Marlene habló.

No voy a juzgarte- replicó- sé lo que se siente al sorprenderse de pronto y…- calló un segundo- paralizarse. Lo sé.

No hablaron de nuevo, pero Hermione se sintió tremendamente agradecida con ella.

Por una sola razón.

Sólo ella sabía cuánta culpa tenía en aquello.

Hermione soltó un ligero gemido y Marlene se dio cuenta de que uno de sus hombros sangraba copiosamente. La manga de la túnica, con un rasgón enorme estaba totalmente empapada con sangre ya seca cubierta por la que salía hacia un lado. Se horrorizó.

Oh, ¡Por Merlín!- saltó hacia ella. Hermione, todavía reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho ni siquiera se movió cuando ella se puso a su lado- ¡Pero por Dios Santo! ¡Mira lo que te hicieron!

Corrió hacia una de las antiguas bodegas que tenían en el fondo del salón, pero Hermione no se movió para nada de su lugar. Después de unos segundos Marlene se inclinó junto a ella para curarle el gran corte que tenía en el brazo. Ninguna dijo nada más durante un rato. Reflexionaban. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Eran muy parecidas. Las dos inteligentes…

La admiraba. Por todo lo que era, por todo lo que había logrado, y, secretamente, durante su estancia en Hogwarts, había soñado alcanzar. Un matrimonio feliz con alguien que la aceptara y aceptara lo que quisiera, y que la llevara a desarrollar todo el potencial que creía poseer; que la amara y con quien podría compartir el resto de su vida.

Marlene se movió inquieta a su lado, y seguidamente se aclaró la voz, con un gesto, que le parecío extrañamente preocupado.

El matrimonio es un gran paso- murmuró Marlene con voz baja y extrañamente misteriosa- piénsalo bien.

Volvieron al Salón de la Mansión Black media hora más tarde. Se sentía más liberada, y el peso que había sentido sobre sus hombros casi había desaparecido totalmente, incluso, las miradas de reproche parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire porque al entrar todos parecieron recibirlas afectuosamente.

Ya estaba por mandar a Kreacher a buscarlas para la cena- dijo Sirius llegando junto a ellas y haciendo una rara expresión, mezcla de molestia al mencionar al elfo. Hermione trató de disimular- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Cosas de mujeres- respondió Marlene sin entrar en más detalles, pero mandando una sugerente mirada hacia Sirius mientras Hermione no miraba- ¿Y vinieron todos?

Eso creo- respondió Sirius mirando alrededor lleno de personas caminando hacia el comedor- ¡Ah, pero claro! ¡Faltan aún Caradoc , Ted y Andrómeda! Dijeron que estan demasíado ocupados con asuntos del Ministerio, pero mandan saludos.

Umm…qué raro- respondió Marlene…- Ben me dijo que también tenía asuntos pendientes….quizá podemos invitarlo otro día para cenar…¿Qué te parece mañana?

¿Fenwick?- preguntó Sirius visiblemente molesto- ¿El arrogante de Fenwick? ¡Ni loco!

Se alejó por el llamado de la puerta y Marlene rió mirando a Hermione.

Así son los problemas de una con los exnovios.- miró a Sirius a lo lejos- algún día lo sabrás.

Hermione suspiró.

Si que sabía lo que era eso.

Lo había pasado justo esa mañana.

La cena había trascurrido relativamente normal, aunque para Hermione no había sido del todo agradable poder esquivar a cada momento aquella mirada de reproche todavía en los ojos de Ron y poder sentir de nuevo la culpabilidad dentro de sí, que dijeran lo que dijeran, no se borraría de ahí. Toda la experiencia vivida en los años de Hogwarts y la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras le habían servido. Ahora podía controlar más el brotar de sus lágrimas.

Casi toda la Orden se había reunido después, a pesar de que algunos de los miembros estaban aún ausentes. Emmeline Vance había sido herida también y permanecía en aquellos momentos en una de las salas de San Mungo. Todos parecían aliviados, pero inmediatamente se comenzó a debatir lo que Hermione en realidad temía.

El ataque llevado a cabo ese día.

- ¿Y lo viste?- preguntó de pronto Remus mirando hacia James que se había sentado en una de las sillas del amplio comedor que se extendía frente a ellos. Lily se había quedado con Ginny en una de las habitaciones. En aq uellos momentos se encontraban en uno de los lugares más seguros.

- ¿A Snape?- preguntó James tentativamente-. Desearía haberle lanzado un par de maldiciones directo al rostro- sacó su varita moviéndola frente a él- el muy cobarde lo único que hizo fue escapar en cuanto me vió.

- ¿Dices que escapó?- preguntó a su lado Sirius con la mirada extrañada y apartándose de la conversación que tenia con Sturgis- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Desapareció?

- Si.-respondió James- ¿Por qué? Es lo único que sabe hacer correctamente, si es que me preguntas.

Sirius se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

- Pues entonces Lestrange también es un cobarde, porque se negó a pelear- respondió aún extrañado- escapó en cuanto me vió. Una vuelta y desapareció sin más y más.

- Ví a Malfoy en aquella esquina de venta de escobas- recordó James- y en cuanto me vió desapareció.

- Rookwood también estaba allí- intervino a su lado Remus- reconocería aquella manera de lanzar maldiciones por todas partes. Le lancé una maldición pero solo dijo un contrahechizo y desapareció también.

- Los informes del departamento de Aurors nos dicen que tampoco se llevaron a nadie- intervino con voz profunda Shacklebolt al cual habían llamado la atención, mirándolos a todos- ni se llevaron absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sturgis confundido rascándose la cabeza y mirando de un lado hacia otro- ¿Entonces si ellos no vinieron a tomar alguna persona ni a asaltar nada… ni atacar a nadie…- preguntó- ¿Para qué demonios vinieron al Callejón Diagon?

El silencio los embargó por unos segundos.

- Nadie dijo que no vinieron a atacar a nadie- dijo Tonks mirando a las heridas que aún presentaba el rostro de Hestia a su lado y las heridas que habían sido curadas en ella también.

- Este ataque no estaba destinado para atacar de nuevo Hogsmeade- intervino Marlene McKinnon mirando hacia los demás- tenía otros fines. Dumbledore lo dijo.

- ¿Otros fines?- preguntó Harry confundido hacia los demás. No habían atendido más que ataques fallidos y vanos intentos de Tomar en Ministerio varias veces, aunque fuertes, habían resistido bien con la ayuda de todos y especialmente del apoyo general que tenia la comunidad mágica desde que habían sabido sobre él y la profecía.

- ¿Qué fines?- preguntó Sturgis Podmore mirando a todos los presentes alrededor confundido- ¿Qué significa eso?

- No todo el mundo gira en tomar el Ministerio de magia, eso es lo que significa- respondió Tonks hacia ellos mirando a Remus- ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió.

Es extraño- intervino de pronto la voz de James hablando al lado y todos volvieron la vista hacia él- ¿ Por qué todos nosotros salimos ilesos y ellas…?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero había deducido lo mismo. Mientras parecía que parecía que todos los hombres habían recibido pocos o casi ningún ataque, las chicas habían recibido heridas y ataques de consideración, exactamente como si hubiesen estado destinadas a ellos.

- Me parece que su teoría tendría validez, si no fuera por…- intervino Sturgis Podmore mirando a Hermione repentinamente, sorprendiéndola. Todos los demás alzaron la vista hacia ella, incluyendo Ron que trataba de no hacerlo, y Harry, que la veía con una extraña mirada, mezcla de indecisión. Ella no había recibido ningún ataque.

La pregunta flotó en el aire.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo apenas entró en la habitación. Hermione le miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos antes de soltar un bufido indiferente enarcando las cejas y caminando directamente hacia la cocina repitiéndose mentalmente el error que había cometido al irse precipitadamente a vivir con Ronald Weasley unas semanas antes de su boda, en las cuales no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir por todo y por nada, tal como lo hacían antes, pero ahora, le parecía, de cosas más serias y de problemas cada vez más difíciles de resolver. Había sido una semana atroz que le había llevado a arrepentirse de aquel compromiso.

- Hable con Harry y con Ginny- dijo con voz apenada, como si tratara de disculparse- dijeron que todavía pensaban casarse en la misma fecha a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y…- se acercó más a ella- ¿Sabes? Quieren que seas su madrina de bodas.

Hermione no respondió. Le sorprendía su descaro. La noche anterior había llegado sola a aquella que pensaba, sería su hogar cuando finalmente se casaran. Ahora sentía que estaba equivocada. Él había decidido no acompañarla y quedarse en casa de los Black para acompañar a Ginny, a pesar de que todos habían coincidido en que estaría bien solamente con los cuidados de Harry y de los demás. No había hecho caso a nadie. Ella sabía que lo había hecho por permanecer lejos de ella, creyéndola culpable de nuevo, lo había comprendido y al día siguiente había salido directamente hacia el Ministerio de Magia, a trabajar por lo que realmente creía necesario. Ahora era de noche, y dentro de sí, sabía que iba a volver, como siempre lo hacía: arrepentido y pidiendo que disculpara sus torpezas.

No dijo nada y se retiró para alejarse de él a pesar de que sabía que no servivía de nada. Siempre se las arreglaba para perseguirla.

- Vamos, Hermione- dijo con voz impaciente- era un momento de tensión. Eso fue todo. Estaba en peligro la vida de mi hermana, y eso era lo que me preocupaba- la siguió hablando detrás de ella a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo- ¿Podemos por favor, dejar este conflicto que no tiene sentido?

- ¿Qué no tiene sentido?- preguntó Hermione apartándose de él - ¡Me gritaste frente a todos! ¿Qué es lo que esperas que yo…?

- Vamos a casarnos- interrumpió Ron y no debemos pelear.- Estaba intentando apelar a su razón de nuevo. Ese era un defecto. La conocía bien por haber pasado tantas situaciones en el Colegio que era casi imposible que no lo perdonara al final- Soy un tonto y un estúpido a tu lado ¿Contenta?- Hermione alzó la vista coincidiendo sus ojos castaños con los de él, evaluandolo con sorpresa por lo que decía. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y continuó.- Soy un torpe desconsiderado que no te merece y que realmente no debería estar contigo, pero vamos a casarnos.- Hermione le miró fijamente- Listo, ya lo dije- terminó satisfecho mirando la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Es lo que querías decir, verdad? Pues ya lo dije ¿Me perdonas ya?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y una leve sonrisa nació de sus labios.

- Si no fueras un tonto desconsiderado a veces…- dijo con una sonrisa en señal de asentimiento y el pelirrojo sonrió acercándosele.

- Dije alguna vez que eres genial?- preguntó hablando a su oído.

Creo que en segundo año de Hogwarts- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué?

Porque en realidad lo eres, Hermione.- susurró aún más cerca y sintió sus manos sosteniéndole la cintura atreyéndola hacia él mientras la besaba en los labios.

Se levantó con la mayor cautela que pudo acumular. Todavía había cosas que hacer, y por vez primera sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de cosquilleo leve al pensar en su próxima boda. Volvió la vista mirando al pelirrojo que dormía todavía con la boca abierta y un ligero ronquido. Parecía increíble que después de tantas cosas pasadas por fin se casaría con aquel que había vivido tantas cosas con ella.

Caminó despacio hacia el baño una ducha y…

El dolor.

Se llevó una mano hacia encima del viente. Debajo del pecho sintiéndose repentinamente mareada. Un dolor agudo le sacudió el organismo haciendo que la cabeza le de vueltas y la vista se le nuble repentinamente. Apoyó la mano sobre la pared para sostenerse. Respiraba con dificultad.

¡Hermione"!- gritó la voz de Ron afuera del baño- ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó- ¡Apresúrate, quieres! ¡Que voy a llegar tarde al Ministerio!

Trató de contestar, pero el dolor se hizo repentinamente tan agudo que le arrancó un leve gemido de dolor mientras los nudillos desesperados de Ron seguían tocando insistentemente hacia la puerta.

¡Esta bien, esta bien!- rezongó resignada su voz mientras le escuchaba alejarse- Voy al otro baño quieres…! ¡Mujeres!

No pudo decir nada mientras seguía sosteniéndose el vientre tratando de calmar el dolor.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola por encima de la taza de café que apresuraba. Parecían notarse algo de preocupación en su expresión , pero al final de cuentas no decía nada.

Bien- respondió Hermione sentándose a su lado ya vestida totalmente aunque sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, producto de aquel dolor inexplicable que se había ido tan pronto como había aparecido. Todavía tenía el rostro pálido, pero la fuerza se encontraba en sus movimientos. Tomó una taza de café de la repisa y se sirvió con un ligero movimiento de varita.- ¿Hot cakes? – preguntó mientras veía el desastre que había en la cocina y unos trozos medio quemados de masa que estaban al lado del pelirrojo que le sonrió con timidez mientras sus orejas se pintaban de un rojo vivo.

Nunca podré hacerlo igual que mi madre- respondió- siempre me salen mal…aunque…

¿Y colonia nueva?- preguntó Hermione mientras se aumentaba leche y una sonrisa leve aparecía en su rostro. Ron miró hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su expresión.- ¿A dónde irás?

No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron sacando un pergamino que había tratado de esconder debajo de la mesa. Hermione levantó las cejas algo divertida porque no se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Tal vez aún se sintiera algo mareada por el dolor de minutos antes.

¿Una …"Fiesta de despedida de soltero"?- preguntó ella levantando la voz y Ron se levantó con otra sonrisa mientras las orejas enrojecían aún más.

La organizó Harry….y los demás- respondió con voz apagada y muy rápidamente- se supone que será esta noche y tal vez…- levantó la vista de reojo-quizá si tú y Ginny y las demás fueran a salir y….

Ron, la boda es en dos días- se extrañó Hermione mirándolo con suspicacia- ¿Qué pretendes?

¿Pretender? ¿Yo?- se extrañó el chico- nada, nada…ya te dije que Harry y Sirius y Dean y…ellos organizaron la fiesta..Yo no, claro…no tuve nada que ver..

¿Si?- preguntó Hermione tentativamente- entonces por qué aquí en la factura dice "A nombre de Ronald Weasley"?

¿Eh…? ¿Si lo dice?- preguntó Ron fingiendo falsa sorpresa- pero bueno…si debieron equivocarse en ponerla…claro….

Y si…¿quieres ir, verdad?- preguntó ella

¿Puedo?

Sólo si tu madre está enterada- sentenció Hermione levantándose para apartar los platos de la mesa.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Qué mi madre tiene que estarlo? ¡Hermione!

Bueno, bueno…pero tendrá que ser después de recoger los últimos preparativos de la boda, por la tarde, en Hogsmeade ¿Bueno?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Es tan importante?- preguntó.

¡Ronald!

Ok, está bien, está bien!- respondió él- ves que también sabes rezongar también.

Si, pero no como un niño chico- respondió Hermione- además, el vestido de novia lo merece.

Ron levantó la vista

¿Vestido de novia? – preguntó extrañado- pensé que esas cosas sólo le importaban a Ginny y a Luna.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Algunas cosas merecen la pena…al menos una vez.

Hermione, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ginny tomándole repentinamente de la mano y mirándola extrañada, como si estuviera enferma.

Bien- respondió Hermione levantando la vista hacia ella.- ¿Por qué?

Parece que caminas sobre nubes- respondió con una sonrisa Harry mirándola. Hermione le sonrió cariñosamente. La segunda persona que mejor la conocía, no la extrañaba, después de haber pasado tanto….

¿Seguras que era por aquí?- preguntó Sturgis Podmore mirando otro letrero aburrido.

Tranquilo, Sturg- dijo Sirius caminando a su lado- ¿Nunca habías ido de compras con una chica, verdad?- preguntó mientras veía a Marlene señalar otra vitrina- pues sólo déjame decirte que …

¡No puede ser!- dijo una voz alarmada y afligida repentinamente haciendo que todos se volvieran. - ¡El vestido! ¡No! ¡Oh, Ginny, cuanto lo siento!

¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny levantando la mirada alarmada y apartándose de Harry para acercarse a Hestia que se acercaba con una mirada condescendiente- ¿Qué paso, mámá?- preguntó a la señora Weasley que parecía igual de conflictuada que ella.

Oh, cariño…el vestido…no estará listo hoy..eso nos dijeron

No! Papá!- reclamó horrorizada mirando a su padre suplicante para luego dirigir la mirada en Harry que parecía totalmente confundido con lo que estaba sucediendo y sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Seguro que podemos hacer algo- dijo Sirius a su lado mirando a todos y posando finalmente sus ojos grises en Marlene que parecía haber dejado pasar rápidamente aquella expresión de sorpresa a un rostro pasivo y reflexivo. Sus ojos, de un verde mar asintieron mirando a Ginny que le miradaza suplicante.

Pues…podríamos ir al callejón Diagon y encargar…a Madame que nos diseñe…yo ví que tenía un vestido hermoso que lo guardaba para nuestra boda cierto Sirius?- preguntó mirando al Ojigris con algo de duda. Sirius sonrió repentinamente.

Era precioso- exclamó Sirius con la mirada alentadora hacia la chica que parecía algo confundida- no sé mucho de costura y eso…pero calculo que podrán solucionarlo…cierto, Lunático?- preguntó hacia Remus que acababa de llegar a su lado cargando a Teddy Lupin que parecía tratar de dar ya algunas palabras. Le miró confundido por un segundo.

No sé de lo que hablas- respondió con una mirada escrutadora, que cambió al de asentimiento cuando vio las señas de asentimiento de Tonks que le miraba detrás de los demás- pero si tú lo dices..

Pues entonces vamos!- respondió Sirius adelantándose de la mano de Marlene que le miró sorprendida,pero que paró repentinamente mirando directamente a Hermione que permanecía de pie.

Hay un problema- murmuró repentinamente mientras Sirius seguía tomado de su mano- ¡Sirius, por favor! ¡Dije que hay un problema!

Problema?- preguntó Sirius retrocediendo.

¿Qué no recuerdas que hay dos bodas?- preguntó la chica rubia mirándolo, dándole un leve codazo y seguidamente mirando a Hermione con pena.

Oh!- comprendió Hermione levantando la vista hacia todos los demás- Yo…eh…¡ Ron!- llamó mirando al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar después de salir de una de las tiendas que había en Hogsmeade- Yo…No se preocupen por mí, vayan es una urgencia, Ron y yo los esperaremos aquí. ¿No es así , Ronald?- preguntó Hermione con una mirada acusadora sobre el pelirrojo que parecía distraído y que reaccionó por el leve codazo que recibió de la castaña.

¿Qué?- exclamó- Oh…si, si…como gusten…vayan si quieren.- respondió Ron mirando el rostro algo preocupado de Harry- estaremos bien.

¿Segura?- preguntó Tonks intercambiando una rápida mirada con Marlene McKinnon y luego mirando a Hermione. Su cabello rosa estaba ahora de color castaño, bastante parecido al de ella. Hermione asintió sintiendo el rostro enrojecérsele un poco por tantas miradas sobre ella.

Estaremos bien, solamente faltan recoger un par de cosas- dijo Hermione- Además Luna dijo que vendría como media hora más tarde y..- miró alrededor sonriendo nerviosamente- creo que ya estará por aquí.

- Creo que nos encontraremos en el callejón Diagon, entonces- dijo Marlene apartándose el cabello rubio del rostro y mirando a Hermione- ¿Segura?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Claro- respondió Hermione segura mirándola con una sonrisa- adelántense por mí, que las alcanzo.

Todo el grupo de Magos y brujas se apretaron un poco más en las capas de viaje sintiendo la brisa fría recorrer por el ambiente de Hogsmeade y se adelantaron tratando de rodear a la pelirroja que le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione que sonrió apretándose más en su túnica y diciéndole adiós con la mano. Todo el conjunto sacó su varita por precaución y en menos de un par de segundos todos habían desaparecido.

El lugar quedó desierto.

Un par de personas salieron de una de las tiendas de lado de Madame Pudiffoods y se apresuraron a entrar en otra. El frío era atróz.

- Bueno..- dijo Hermione levantando sus ojos castaños con algo de vergüenza hacia el pelirrojo hacia un lado. La expectativa de la boda la había puesto mucho más nerviosa de lo normal y en aquellos segundos sentía que no podía mirar al pelirrojo como antes, viendo que en algunas horas más serían marido y mujer. Atrás habían quedado aquellos días de aventuras en los cuales habían sido sólo amigos. No podía creer que ahora estuviera comprometida.- Tú…quieres que vayamos a recoger el vestido de novia, Ron?- preguntó con algo de timidez. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas abriendo sus ojos sorprendido mientras sus orejas adquirían un intenso color rojo.

- ¿ Ve…Vestido?- tartamudeó mirando a Hermione como si no lo pudiera creer. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- Si, vestido, tonto- respondió mirándolo y acercándose- calculo que ya debería estar listo-por…- miró hacia una de las calles- allí.

- Pero no es de mala suerte?- preguntó con miedo en la voz el pelirrojo- Ya sabes, mi madre solía decir que un vestido de novia visto antes…

-No pasará nada- respondió Hermione sin perturbarse en lo absoluto- además pensé que esas eran supersticiones muggles y no creías en ellas.

- Algunas no son muggles- respondió Ron avanzando al lado de Hermione sin apartar la vista de ella.

Al cabo de media hora salieron. Hermione con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción y cargando, además de algunas bolsas y cajitas pequeñas, un gran cajón que sostenía con fuerza y del que no parecía poder apartar la vista.

- ¿Ves?- preguntó tan feliz que los cabellos castaños le volaban alrededor por el viento gélido- ¿No fue hermoso el que lo vieras conmigo?

- No pensé que te gustaban los vestidos tanto- respondió el pelirrojo con el rostro desganado- la verdad es que…

Y una explosión.

El viento barrió con todo lo que había alrededor. Las envolturas de golosinas tiradas en medio de la calle salieron volando y los escombros lo cubrieron todo tan rápidamente que el tiempo prácticamente se había congelado en aquellos segundos.

Hermione saltó inmediatamente hacia atrás colocándose en posición de defensa. Con tal rapidez que se diría que lo había estado esperando. Dirigió la vista aguda hacia uno de los extremos de la calle que se extendía a su izquierda y por donde los escombros parecían cubrir el aire tan densamente como la niebla que en momentos solía aparecer. Se escucharon gritos de pavor, de horror y seguidamente todo estaba repleto de personas que corrían a esconderse en donde podían; había pasado la hora asignada para las apariciones en Hogsmeade y todo era pavor horror y confusión. En un segundo Hermione había calculado las probabilidades de salvar a aquellas personas mientras se lamentaba el que los demás no estuvieran ahora. Sería más difícil, pero no imposible.

Y entonces las maldiciones.

Los escombros se incrementaron alrededor impidiéndole la vista, haciendo arder sus ojos. No había aurors tampoco, seguramente estarían en la reunión que solían tener a aquella hora cada mes. Maldición. Los hechizos y maldiciones entremezcladas de personas que seguramente intentaban salvar sus vidas, y tal vez, seguramente de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore no había dejado que todos se conociesen, pero era casi seguro que había uno solo por lo menos infiltrado en alguna parte, igual que los Mortífagos. Por los hechizos de protección seguramente eran al menos maldiciones lanzadas, en ocasiones, por diversión o por mandato hacia todo y todos los que se movieran.

En un segundo la nieblina se había convertido en espesa niebla cubriéndolo todo, casi impidiendo la vista.

¡Ron, saca tu varita!- ordenó Hermione sacando con dificultad la suya mientras sostenía las cajas con una mano. Sentía presencias dar vueltas por todas partes, sin rumbo…- pero ningún sonido alrededor de ella- ¡Ron, te he dicho que…!

Pero las palabras flotaron el el aire hasta que desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- ¡Ron!- gritó haciéndose a un lado para esquivar la serie de hechizos que volaban por todas partes chocando contra las paredes y las casas, rompiendo los vidrios de las vitrinas a su alrededor y haciéndo explotar todo. Una botella de cerveza de manteca reventó cerca de su rostro manchándole la túnica. se protegió con rapidez con la gruesa capa que aún sostenía – ¡Ronald!- gritó aún más fuerte por si no la habría oído- ¡Ron, espera!

El chico frenó rápidamente echándole una rápida mirada y luego hacia el conjunto de personas que se amontonaban unos sobre otros hacia un lado, todos tratando de conseguir un lugar para tocar el traslador en forma de una mochila rota y vieja sobre el piso.

- No- murmuró Hermione sin querer, o sin querer creérselo ella misma porque el chico corrió hacia el montón de personas dejando el bolso de compras caer sobre la nieve espesa- ¡No, RON!- gritó tratando de correr, pero era inútil. No podía dar un par de pasos sin que el tobillo se le torciera de una vez causándole un dolor casi insoportable- ¿Pero qué demonios crees que estas…- Cayó sobre la nieve mientras una maldición le rozaba el hombro haciéndole un profundo corte- ¡RON!

- ¡Yo…- murmuró el chico mirándola y mirando a su vez hacia el conjunto de personas que se apretujaban unas contra otras mientras un anciano parecía tratar de mantenerlos en control- Yo…Volveré con ayuda!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Hermione avanzando a rastras por el piso lanzando un hechizo hacia la dirección de donde acababa de llegar una maldición- ¡Ayuda! ¡Pero si nosotros somos…! ¡RON!- Gritó más fuerte cuando el chico se mezcló entre la multitud-¡Ron! ¡NO!

- ¡Yo…-titubeó el chico tocando la mochila junto al grupo- ¡Volveré!

-¡Ron..!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando se escuchó otra fuerte explosión a su lado y Hermione se lanzó al piso cubriéndose los oídos con fuerza. El suelo vibró tan fuerte que creyó que nunca más necesitaría saber cómo se sentían los terremotos. Alzó la vista cuando creyó que todo había pasado.

Nada.

Con las manos temblorosas intentó erguirse un poco del suelo y estar en posición defensiva alzando la varita si lo necesitaba, aunque en su mente no resonaba más que una palabra.

Traición.

Pero aún no podía creerselo.

La había abandonado.

Parecía que también el resto de los Miembros de la Orden habían desaparecido pues no se escuchaba un solo ruido a la redonda. Nada absolutamente. Quizá también habían desaparecido con los transladores improvisados o en los armarios evanescentes instalados en todas las tiendas. Quizá habían dejado a todos los mortífagos en un determinado momento…su mente funcionó rápido, como normalmente lo hacía, a pesar del dolor…a pesar de los problemas que se le presentaran, alrededor.

Razonó a pesar del dolor del tobillo.

Y el del hombro sangrante.

No podía ser. Ni siquiera pisadas, ni murmullos. Nada. Si los mortífagos se hubiesen quedado en medio de la lucha por lo menos habría un par de murmullos molestos…entonces no…tenia que ser…

Intentó caminar de nuevo. No podia ni sostenerse en pie. Se arrastró hacia delante mirando de un desierto lado al otro. Ni rastros de vida. Avanzó hacia la mancha tirada más adelante. Casi no podía distinguirse nada. La noche también empezaba a caer, se podía notar. Las nubes oscuras, grises cubriéndolo todo.

Alzó la bolsa sucia de lodo y rasgada sacando su contenido también manchado de espeso lodo.

Su vestido de novia.

- Estúpido Weasley- maldijo con rabia tratando de levantarse de nuevo por puro orgullo ya sentía que no le importaba que alguien la oyera, aunque fueran los mortífagos- ¡Maldito seas, Ron Weasley!

El grito resonó por todos los alrededores. No podía creérselo. No. Pero así era. La había dejado, dijera lo que dijera, la había abandonado por salvar su vida dejándola en medio de la lucha y aquello no tenía perdón de nadie.

Tiró el vestido de novia manchado de lodo al charco lodoso y profundo que había a su lado, pisándolo mientras se hundía.

- Estúpido- murmuró mientras lo hacía. Había tomado una decisición.

Se escuchó un repentino ruido, como el roce ligero de una capa en el aire. Alzó la varita hacia los lados en alerta. Dispuesta a atacar a quien fuera. Estaba furiosa.

- Esa es mi chica - resonó una voz gruesa detrás de ella, que le hizo volverse con violencia hacia allí apuntando firmemente la varita hacia la figura parada delante de ella.

- No- murmuró cuando aguzó la vista respirando más fuertemente.

Antonin Dolohov le sonrió con desprecio.

Uff! Y no saben el trabajo que me ha costado completar este cap, pero antes que nada…que les pareció?

Pues estoy desesperada de saber sus opiniones porque creo que sinceramente este cap está mejor (mucho mejor que el anterior cap) porque sigo con el Cannon, o, por lo menos con lo que me encargaron.

Y me enamoré de nuevo, ¿Saben? XD, si, soy una loca-me enamoré ahora de Antonin Dolohov…ja,jaja-a este paso creo que tengo que tener más pags de adoración para cada uno de mis Mortis…

Y Adri manda y yo obedezco al reto mortífago…caps largos? Pues acá tienen…, pero antes que nada….

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Tentación Prohibida: **Gracias a ti por todo Astrid, Espero disculpes mi tardanza, horrible, horrible tardanza…(Rose mortífaga se agacha para para esquivar los Crucios virtuales que le mandan), oh…espero no tardar más en las actualizaciones, haré todo lo posible para poder actualizar por lo menos un capítulo cada semana…, la comunidad mortífaga me ayudará en eso ahora, claro y una de las dos descendientes de mi Señor Tenebroso, Sofia Riddle.

**Kirstash: **Hola Kirstash, XD, um…gracias por decirme de dónde es tu nombre y claro que me sigue gustando. Te pido mil perdones en contestación a las mil gracias que me diste antes…no tuve el tiempo para poder actualizar, te lo aseguro; justamente comenzaron los temidos exámenes de Final de Semestre en la Fac y, bueno, se me hizo casi imposible el poder actualizarlos…espero que aceptes mis disculpas y te doy permiso para también mandarme un crucio virtual…XD, y como vez, acabo de reeditar el cap siguiendo tu consejo, no sé qué es lo que sucedió conmigo que puse un cap que prácticamente iba hacia otros rumbos, y no los planearon. Tu comentario no me molestó, descuida, pero lo que sí me pasó es que se me fue la inspiración de Voldy tan rápido que…con los exámenes encima…no pude seguir nada de nada…pero no te preocupes, y te doy las GRACIAS sinceramente porque personas que son sinceras como tú, con otras personas son bastante raras, y te pido por favor que sigas siendo igual o más sincero conmigo puesto que es la única forma en que una mejora…como escritora y como persona. Y, bueno, sigo sonrojándome por tus palabras y es un gran halago el que sigas mi fic, a pesar de mis errores en proceso de mejora. Y de nuevo mis disculpas por no actualizar rápido…perdon, perdón, perdón. Espero que estés bien, y si quieres saber en qué estoy mientras no actualizo puedes visitar mi LJ en el que estaré cada semana diciendo lo que me pasa, contándoles mis experiencias o también en la Comunidad Mortífaga (de escritores de Fanfictions Mortífagos) en el cual todos los Mortífagos los recibirán con muchos crucios…pero si dan la consigna…les harán el favor de no matarlos…mientras tanto se unan a ella…XD). Bye!

**Hermosura Apocalíptica: ** Hola! Antes que otro crucio salga volando hacia mí (hoy creo que no ha sido mi día) te pido disculpas por favor por no actualizar en estos …¿años? Oh…si, sé que he tardado mucho, pero mucho…y como verás, por recomendación de los demás lectores y de muchos de los Miembros del Foro y la Comunidad Mortífaga…decidí reeditar el anterior cap, ahora si ves que aquí Ron es más idiota que todos…ufff….espero tus opiniones al respecto, Y si, es un asco de pareja esa…ya estoy por escribir un gran, pero gran artículo para la comunidad y dar todos los pros- y contras que hay para una pareja con un mortífago. Aquí ya se vuelven a encontrar los dos… Y como dije antes, espero actualizar más deprisa a partir de hoy porque ya tengo un nuevo semestre y Bye para los terribles exámenes…Disculpa de nuevo por no actualizar…a ver…trataré de ver una forma de recompensarlos a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por seguir y aunque sé que no merezco ningún Review, espero tus opiniones. Bye! Atte: Rose

**Princesa de Corazones**: Hola hola Princess! Espero que sigas siendo una de las lectoras que sigue el fic…XD, si, (Rose se prepara poniéndose la máscara blanca) ahora si te doy permiso de mandarme un crucio virtual…..!Ouch!

Gracias por leer los caps…si que a una le da fuerzas el que lean sus caps y opinen que estan bien, gracias, gracias, gracias…! Y si…me gustó el encuentro de Hermione y Dolohov…, ahora si actualicé el segundo cap…que te pareció? Espero que haya sido aceptable…como le dije a Shadow, "Ustedes corrigen y yo reedito" XD! Ahora si sigo el Cannon con algunas correcciones que se irán dando cuenta…aunque es algo difícil, pero sigo si o si como buena mortífaga; Obedezco a tu petición y si que los dos se conocieron en el departamento de Misterios; y una pregunta…leiste algunos de mis fics? Todo un honor! Gracias por anticipado, y claro…si quieres darme otro reto, mente abierta y lapiz como teclas dispuestas de Rose!

Bye Princesa!

Atte:  
Tu amiga Rose

**Shadow of Terrow.- ** Hi Shadow! Es un gusto volver al fic…ja,jaja..creo que el gusto es igual..o me equivoco? Sé que me merezco más que un crucio virtual, un Avada Kedavra virtual…por la tardanza y todas las molestias, pero espero que me perdonen, aunque sinceramente no creo que lo merezca…

Y Ron sigue siendo un imbécil (si me permites decirlo) y lo echó todo por la borda ahora si…Ahora si que puedes dar toda tu sinfonía de insultos contra él que se lo merece y nadie puede decir ; claro que ella es demasiado para él, por eso veremos lo que pasa cuando encuentra a alguien " de su altura"..jakjaja…! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Oh, y sobre el metamorfico…no sabía como corregir ese pequeño error, y espero que no te moleste mi teoría; así refuerzo a Dolohov y se debe tomar en cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso enseña todo tipo de poderes (y a descubrir poderes) en sus Mortífagos…

Ahora si, ustedes sugieren (lo que es igual a mandar) y yo obediente que corrijo lo que digan, a pesar de que me lleve eones (XD) pero lo hago; Y sigo con el Cannon del Departamento de Misterios…que tal metal? XD! Así que eres Beta- Reader…entonces ya te ganaste mi admiración y respeto; claro que si…quisiera serlo yo también, pero sinceramente se necesita de mucha dedicación y tiempo y no me lo he planteado en serio, pero a ver el futuro…jajaja…

Oh, y perdóna por no actualizar pronto…ahora si que me pongo las pilas puesto que me llevó un tiempito el poder reeditar todo lo que había en mi cabeza y ponerlo al fin en el fic. Ahora si, mínimo un cap cada 15 días o menos…promesa mortífaga.

Espero tus opiniones querida Shadow, auque no creo que lo merezca, pero es lo que le da la fuerza necesaria a una mortífaga para seguir…

Hasta el próximo cap!

Atte::

Tu amiga Rose

**Ship-A Dream: **No te imaginaste a Ron de este modo? Pues,..creo que simplemente siempre lo vimos de esta manera…sobre todo me decepcionò en el Septimo libro.,.ahì si que estuvo fatal con todos….

Ahora si actualicè!

Y claro…

ARRIBA LAS PAREJAS MORTIFADAS/PEDOFILAS/MASOQUISTAS! XD (Rose Mortìfaga està feliz).

**Perfección Imperfecta:_** Hola! Si que es bueno recibir tu apoyo. Gracias por alabar mi estilo de narración,….me falta mucho,pero todavía creo que me falta perfeccionar mucho, y lo intento..

Ahora si corregí ese pequeño error del que hablas…sigo con el Cannon…por lo menos lo más parecido que pueda.

Y gracias…espero que me dejes tu comentario Perfección…si que me anima mucho.

Esta semana…otro cap, no lo olviden!

Bye Katara!

Atte tu amiga:

Rose

**Y para todos los que les interesa…se reciben inscripciones para "Crucio: Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker" que es una comunidad de escritores y escritura Fanfiction mortífaga en donde pueden leer los mejores fanfictions de todos los Mortífagos, así como también proponer retos (como éste) y aprender con los mejores a escribir a los Mortífagos. Biografías, chistes…todo! Espero solicitudes y se les otorgará (por apertura) de todos los beneficios además de ser nombrados "Mortífagos Oficiales" de la comunidad….informes y solicitudes gratuitas a **** y ****deatheaterscomunity**** Bye! Qué pasará ahora? Para saberlo….sólo seguirme! Besos a todos!**

**Atte:**

**Su amiga:**

**Rose **


	3. Encuentro

2

Encuentro

Y la brisa golpeó su rostro.

Las mejillas heladas por el aire, ahorá más gélido que nunca se tiñeron repentinamente de un intenso color rosa, tanto que la piel pálida de su cuello desnudo resaltó aún más entre sus ropajes abrigados.

Las pálidas manos le comenzaron a temblar inexplicablemente, haciéndolo demasiado evidente. Incontrolable. Trató de sostener la varita que parecía no querer ir a ninguna parte, la mano que la sostenía, que no se movía, que no podía moverse ni para atacar a la figura encapuchada frente a ella, ni soltarse de su mano para caer en el piso cubierto de nieve.

Y el mortífago levantó las cejas en una sonrisa divertida de sorpresa en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando inmediatamente frente a él.

- Tenían razón.- murmuró mientras parecía evaluar a la chica de pies a cabeza. No había bajado la varita en absoluto. Ni un milímetro de flaqueza, sin embargo, parecía estar totalmente relajado. Como si jugara. Como si le divirtiera.

Los nervios de la castaña eran más que evidentes.

- Alto- amenazó con una voz que pretendió ser potente, pero que en cambio se oyó con un sentimiento profundo de flaqueza y de inseguridad mientras trataba, inútilmente de mantener la mano quieta.- ¡Alto dije!- repitió.

- Así que me reconociste- respondió el mortífago seguro mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione parecía horrorizada. Ojos. Aquellos ojos que había divisado antes… que la habían distraído, que le habían hecho fallar. Aquellos ojos que un día habían sido los primeros y los últimos en verla antes de derrumbarse sin poder poner el menor esfuerzo, sin siquiera darle le oportunidad de defenderse, de atacar, haciéndola sentir inútil y miserable durante las noches en la enfermería de Hogwarts…pesadillas que la habían seguido durante años.

Ahí estaban, a pesar de ser de otro color…ahí estaban, lo sabía.

No- respondió sintiendo flaquear más la voz, y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuese así.

¿No?- preguntó el Mortífago mirándola con intensidad mientras entornaba los ojos divertido. - ¿Estás segura?

Dolor.

Un gemido de dolor salió repentinamente de los labios de la chica haciéndo que se doblara inmediatament sobre sí misma, venciendo su defensa. Un repentino, inexplicable y atroz dolor en el pecho, en la parte superior del vientre que le quitó el aliento inmediatamente haciéndole sentir náuseas, mareos, haciendo que todo girara a su alrededor.

- Pues yo si recuerdo algunas cosas- dijo la voz fuerte y segura del mortífago con un tono oscuro que pareció escuchar entre nubes mientras sus pasos resonaban más cerca, pisando la nieve extendida en el suelo.

Se alejó de un salto débil hacia un lado antes de sentir su presencia más cerca. El mortífago lanzó una carcajada por la mirada de odio y la varita alzada de la chica apuntándole directamente, mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo.

- Odio- dijo el mortífago sin inmutarse, y al parecer más divertido, más consciente de ella mientras la intensidad en la mirada de ojos negros aumentaba hasta tal punto que Hermione sentía quemar la piel que parecía observar- Rencor Fuerza y ningún temor. Por eso fuiste una de mis favoritas, Granger.- dijo sin apartarle la vista.

- No sé de lo que está hablando- dijo sinceramente ella mientras sentía aún la intensidad del dolor en el pecho haciéndose un poco más débil.

- No lo recuerdas?- señaló el lugar en donde tenía la mano, tratando de disminuir el dolor. – Eres mía.

- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- preguntó- usted está …está loco.

- Locos…enfermos…tienes idea de lo que nos han dicho…al principio, parecía incómodo, sin embargo ahora…- se pasó la varita por la mano haciéndose un corte profundo del que salió abundante sangre- sin embargo ahora es…- lamió la sangre- divetido ¿sabes?

- Aléjese- advirtió viendo aùn màs horrorizada todo lo que acontecía frente a ella. – Aléjese o…

Y repentinamente sintió aquel nudo en la garganta inevitable como había ocurrido en el pasado. Aquel sentimiento y aquellas ganas de llorar que acontecía tan rara vez que...

¿Temor?- preguntò el Mortìfago levantando el mentón con los ojos entornados y una chispa de furia naciéndole en ellos.- temor ahora?

Antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos màs un rayo rojo había cruzado tan repentinamente rompiendo el aire hacia èl que no tuvo otra opción que retroceder.

-¡Alèjate!-dijo una voz suave que Hermione identificò con sorpresa venìa de una chica rubia parada màs allà. Parecìa agitada, y confundida, tanto como ella- ¡Alèjate he dicho!- amenazò de nuevo apuntando directamente con la varita.

El mortìfago sonriò.

Un movimiento rápido y había retrocedido hasta estar detrás de Hermione que ahogò un grito cuando soltò la varita y en cambio sintió la suya clavándosela en las costillas con fuerza. Luego el aliento en su oído, pasandom por su cuello.

- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío, mi querida Sangre Sucia- susurró mientras pasaba lentamente la lengua por su niveo cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo, Hermione ahogó un gemido antes de que una nube oscura la rodeara y el Mortìfago desapareciera.

Y corto, lo sè pero no querìa dejarlos sin nada…actualizaciones? Esta semana, claro….

Besos para todos! ¿Què les pareció la reediciòn del cap anterior?

Atte:

Rose


	4. Venganza

**Nota: **Merezco una docena de crucios, lo sè…pero màs lo merecen los benditos doctores de la Fac, se los aseguro…¿Qué mente enfermiza puede planear tres exámenes en tres días? Uff…hasta Rose mortìfaga se sorprende…¿no es increíble?

Cap dedicado especialmente a todos los lectores….aunque no es un cap tan…"intenso" como el anterior…aquí comienza una buena parte...se los aseguro….

Dedicado especialmente a :

Shadow of Terror (Evan estarà haciendo su parte en la historia…claro…todavía hay mucho por ver de èl

Perfecciòn Imperfecta (Katara) Gracias por todas las adulaciones…Sexy Dolohov seguirà haciéndonos suspirar…!

Tentaciòn Prohibida (Astrid) (Y seguimos con el reto! El próximo cap cumplimos una de las principales condiciones del reto!)

Shi-P-Dream (planearemos una lenta venganza para Ronald,,,no te preocupes)

Kirtash .- Y todo se irà calentando màs adelante…besos de serpiente!

Princesa de Corazones.- Gracias por los halagos…ja,jaja…espero disculpes la tardìa actualización…un Avada para mis lics…

Dafne.- Y esquivè el Imperio…..! Pero porque mi Lic me tomò del brazo hacia sus clases…ups…! Tambièn formaremos la emboscada correspondiente para Ron….que si no….

Apocalipsis.- Mi querido nuevo lector….no te preocupes que ya las actualizaciones van…! Un abrazo Mortìfago ¡ Mosmordre!

Princesita de la Oscuridad.- Me pasarè por el Superforum pero no sè todavía como colgar las historias…ufff…lo que hace no tener tutores…je,je,je…

Y actualizo ya! Esta semana estarè superajetreada con la inauguración de "Crucio": Comunidad Mortìfaga Fanficker! Estamos en remodelación y también en lo reclutar todos los nuevos miembros….si quieren postularse tienen que mandar su solicitud a para que les dè los respectivos retos…preparados están?

**Rosa Pùrpura:**

**3**

**Venganza**

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Los gritos mezclados llegaron hasta la habitación. Mezclados. Furia, miedo, desesperación…no había nacido para presenciar aquello que la gente llamaba todavía "la Primera Guerra", no había tenido la misma mala suerte de los demás, aquellos que pertenecían a la "Orden del Fénix Original" reflejada siempre en una fotografía colocada cuidadosamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea de la Mansión de los Black. Y agradecía en ocasiones por aquello imaginándose por unos momentos aquellas frías y escalofriantes historias, que más que historias se habían transformado con el paso del tiempo en verdaderos "hitos", que contaban acerca de los crímenes cometidos por muchos de aquellos que seguían a "Aquel que no debía ser nombrado". No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero también había adquirido aquel prejuicio.

Quizá por experiencia propia.

Y de nuevo aquella dolor agudo en la cabeza.

Los pasos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta de roble fino y grueso de la puerta.

Hola- saludó repentinamente la voz que la había obligado a levantarse, sobresaltada. Miró hacia la chica rubia que ya se encontraba mirándola- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Luna- saludó Hermione aliviada, aunque la presencia de Luna en aquella sala le resultaba un poco incómoda, recordándole ese aire frío que había a su alrededor en el ataque.- si…yo…bien, gracias.- respondió.

La chica la miró intensamente.

Gracias por salvarme- dijo Hermione con voz casi quebrada, sentía una mezcla se sentimientos que no podía explicar- por salvarme…de ese ataque, ya lo sabes.

Oh, no fue nada- respondió ella con una sonrisa extraña. – lo importante es que estas bien ahora…- miró hacia la parte inferior de la cama- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya puedes mover la piernta?

Entonces notó la punzada aguda al mover la pierna. Se sorprendió al notar que tenía una venda en ella. Y de nuevo la aprensión, recordando el momento de la traición en donde había quedado inútilmente en el piso.

Te curaron muy bien- comentó luna. No respondió.

Tenía la cabeza nublada por los pensamientos, por los recuerdos, por los que ahora eran los sentimientos que la invadían. ¿Podía recuperarse de aquello? No sabía si lo podía soportar.

Las personas cambian por las personas que aman- comentó inesperadamente la chica rubia llamando inmediatamente la atención a Hermione que la miró directamente, sorprendida, no tanto por el comentario, sino con la misma actitud que solía presentar ante Luna Lovegood desde que la había conocido. Extravagancias que en momentos parecían no tener una razón de ser, pero, que al final de cuentas, como si se hubiese anticipado a algo bastante lejano (o no tanto, si se dedicaba a pensarlo), era demasiado concreto para una situación.

La castaña mantuvo una actitud cautelosa sin querer decir nada. Luna mirando, como siempre al vacío y con aquel esbozo de sonrisa que simplemente se dedicaba a incomodarla. Antes de que dijera nada la puerta se había abierto desviando su atención hacia la cabeza del chico con gafas que asomó, dejando al mismo tiempo entrar los sonidos de los ajetreos en el salón contiguo.

- Ehhmm…- pareció dudar cuando vió a Luna y Hermione sonrió. También a Harry lo incomodaba, estaba claro, pero sabían que los dos le tenían el suficiente cariño por haber luchado junto a ellos durante todos esos años para decir algo que la molestara, o hiriera sus sentimientos. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry que sonrió a su vez, como recuperando el aplomo e inclinándose más hacia ellas, tratando de tapar con la puerta y consigo mismo el ajetreo de las personas que pasaban por detrás- emm…Luna…tú crees que pueda hablar con Hermione un rato?- preguntó resuelto entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como si temiera una negativa.

- Claro- sonrió la chica bajándose de la cama con un ágil salto hacia el suelo pasando luego por el lado de Harry hacia la otra habitación mientras comenzaba a canturrear una leve canción parecida a "Weasley es nuestro Rey", pero con la voz más suave que correspondía a su edad. – por cierto Harry, tu padrino te estuvo buscando hace rato- comentó antes de salir.

- Eh, si, gracias Luna- respondió Harry entrando y debitando otra vez la respuesta. Hermione soltó una risita detrás hasta que desapareció- veo que te encuentras mejor ¿Eh?- preguntó Harry mirándola reir y a su vez sonriendo.

- Eh, si, algo, supongo- respondió Hermione apagando poco a poco la sonrisa del rostro. Era raro, pero sentía que tenía mucho más agradecimiento hacia su amigo en aquel momento que hacia Luna que la había salvado de aquella situación que no conseguía todavía en asimiliar del todo- y tú, como estás?- preguntó un poco tímidamente.

- Yo? Eh..- dudó el chico bajando un poco la vista- eh..supongo que bien.- respondió

Hermione le miró con pena.

La boda había sido postergada. Todo el mundo había visto conveniente el que fuera así, o eso le había informado Tonks apenas había despertado al llegar semi-consciente ahí. Los ataques habían ido aumentando en gravedad y en número por todo el país, o aquello era lo que informaban los noticieros de la televisión muggle que se encontraba encendida en medio del salón en el cual se reunía la Orden del Fénix. La gente, los heridos, los gritos. Otro tanto hacía la radio mágica que se encontraba también ahí.

Todo había sido un tumulto.

Lo siento- dijo repentinamente Hermione con la voz quebrada por el nudo en la gargante que tenía en aquellos momentos- Harry la miró intensamente y con preocupación. Las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos castaños.

No te preocupes- respondió Harry llevando la mano al rostro de la castaña para secar las lágrimas- Ginny supo que era lo mejor…y además todo aquello de la despedida de soltero era idea de Sirius, Ron y los demás…y la verdad no creo que sea lo mejor saber cómo son, viendo lo que mi papá dice…

Hermione sonrió, pero Harry notó la turbación al nombrar al pelirrojo.

Perdona a Ron- dijo Harry repentinamente y Hermione le miró sorprendida ¿es que sabía que..?- es que pelearon tú y él, cierto?

¿Pelear?- preguntó Hermione aturdida.

Ron me lo contó todo- respondió Harry- perdona que te lo diga…pero me parece tonto que hayan peleado justo cuando iba a haber un ataque.- explicó- fue una tragedia el que él se hubiese ido y luego había habido un ataque.¿ no te parece?

Hermione no respondió. Parecía lo más prudente en aquellos momentos.

Harry bajó la vista disimulando algo incómodo. Lo había sido antes, y lo era ahora. El menterse en la vida de sus dos mejores amigos, que ahora se encontraban juntos. Había habido peleas, incluso cosas más serias cuando estaban en Hogwarts, sin embargo ahora dejaba que ellos se arreglaran las cosas como pudiesen.

Creo que ya esta lista la cena- comentó Harry con una sonrisa huyendo hacia la puerta donde se escuchaban las disculpas ahogadas de Tonks viniendo intercaladas con los gritos de la Señora Weasley. Hermione pareció feliz de cambiar el tema.

Claro, ve- dijo con tono afable viendo como el azabache le dirigía una mirada compasiva y salía sin decir más.

Mientras la preocupación, el dolor de cabeza y la inconsciencia volvían con Hermione.

¿Debería tratar de esconderse? O de luchar contra lo que, sabía, que acontecería después? La pregunta daba vueltas una y otra vez manteniéndola abstraída hasta que.

Todo transcurría

Y lo recordaba.

Había sido una sensación tan extraña que le parecía que lo había visto en otra persona, pero no era así. Sentía que la cabeza se le nublaba al pensarlo, como si estuviese ante un libro prácticamente complicado de leer. Una de las teorías de Golpalott en el colegio…enfrascándose en un problema que no parecía tener solución, pero que en el fondo, lo sabía, lo tenía bien, claro y definido.

Cerro los ojos por un momento recordando el ambiente…el frío…las imágenes pasando pro su cabeza rápidas y lentas a la vez…una lluvia de rayos yendo de aquí hacia allá, quitándole el aliento y quitándoselos a todos en la Oficina del Departamento de Misterios. Voces gritando y hechizos volando con tal rapidez que parecían cortar el viento que los rodeaba. Luego la calidez del aliento en su oído robándole una serie de escalofríos extrañamente perturbadores, pero que, aunque quisiera negarlo, había sentido.

Quizà…sòlo quizá debería…olvidarlo?

Un Dolor acompañado de aquellas palabras que parecían bailar ante sus ojos y su conciencia. La calidez de la maldad tan cerca dibujando formas sin sentido por su cuello desnudo e indefenso.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente asustada de tales pensamientos.

Sin querer se había llevado las manos hacia el pecho en una caricia invisible, justamente en donde alguna vez había sentido el dolor atroz de una maldición quitándole el aliento, y a su vez, la conciencia.

No sabía, en aquel momento, que la realidad no iba a estar del todo lejos.

Miró directamente hacia los ojos del pelirrojo apenas había entrado en la sala.

Buenos días- saludó más por la costumbre, algo incómoda de poder encontrar a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden reunidos allí, cada uno con una expresión diferente de preocupación, pesar o enojo. Sonrió hacia Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa, pero que seguidamente tuvo una mirada sombría, tanto como la que había tenido en la habitación. Hermione estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y poder decir algo más que las tontas (ahora le parecían) oraciones que había articulado, pero enseguida supo que no podía. Aún no sabía que decir ni el por qué.

Se sentó al lado de Tonks,que en ese momento parecía la mejor actitud de todos en la habitación. Tomaba a Teddy Lupin de los lados y lo balanceaba frente a su rostro articulando palabras lentamente mientras Teddy comenzaba a balbucear con una sonrisa mientras su cabello comenzaba a cambiar de color pareciéndosele a su madre, que tenía el cabello rosa, su favorito. Le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y siguió balbuceando para Teddy.

No hemos podido averiguar nada aún- resopló cansadamente la voz de Remus que le llamó la atención. Hermione levantó la vista del plato con tostadas que había acercado Hermione a su frente y alzó la vista algo incómoda. No había contado nada más de lo necesario (que en pocas palabras era nada) a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden, ni siquiera a sus padres que habían estado de visita por pocos minutos hace algunas horas para luego retirarse, por recomendación de Marlene. Por su seguridad habían dicho, aunque los señores Granger no habían entendido el por qué. Mirando la expresión aprehensiva de Remus se sintió obligada a decir algo más de lo que sabía, sabiendo de que en algo serviría, pero sin saber el por qué, no decía absolutamente nada.

Remus apartó la vista hacia un lado segundos después de que no contestara. Quizá había tenido una esperanza de que lo hiciera. Quizá esperaba que lo hiciera.

- No es cuestión de saber el por qué hacen lo que hacen- razonó hacia un lado Sturgis Podmore, con su cabello rubio desordenado como un Hippie y con un vaso de leche en la mano. Se apoyaba sobre la pared de fondo- sabemos que son un grupo de maniáticos a los que les gusta matar ¿Para qué queremos saber sus razones?- preguntó con un bufido tomando un trago de leche. Gideón Prewett que charlaba con Fabián , su hermano repentinamente soltó un bufido de diversión; lo hacía cada vez que Sturgis solía hacer uno de sus comentarios sin sentido, aparentemente en broma, pero se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de fondo asentir.

- Tiene razón- dijo repentinamente la voz diferente que hizo que muchos se volvieran, incluso Ron alzó la vista olvidándose de esquivar la de la castaña. Ben Fenwick, un hombre alto de ojos azules avanzó un par de pasos al frente para quedar a la luz de los demás. Marlene levantó la vista hacia él con respeto y Sirius a su lado soltó un gruñido cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista de él, como repelendo a un molesto bicho.

- ¿Ah, si?- preguntó incrédulo Sturgis levantando la vista y Fabián soltó una carcajada. Se puso colorado.

- Si- asintió Fenwick dándole la razón con una mirada sensata- No nos interesan las razones por las que hacen lo que hacen en estos momentos. Remus frunció un poco el entrecejo- lo que es más importante es el poder prevenir los nuevos ataques que estan planeando.

- Si podemos saber las razones es bastante obvio que podemos prevenir lo que van a hacer- intervino Sirius sin mirarlo y levantando la voz- Fenwick- terminó de forma molesta.

- ¡Sirius!- le codeó a su lado Marlene que estaba molesta- ¿Quieres comportarte?

- No es tan sencillo como parece, Black – respondió Fenwick mirando hacia Sirius que apartó la vista incómodo por sus ojos penetrantes.

- Claro- respondió Marlene dirigiéndole su atención.

- Ok, - intervino de nuevo Sirius alzando la voz y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada e Marlene a su lado- entonces supongo que entonces puedes explicarnos claramente con detalles lo próximo que piensan hacer los Mortífagos. ¿No es así?

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, por favor?- preguntó molesta Marlene susurrando entre dientes. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Por supuesto- respondió Ben para sorpresa de los demás. La mirada de los que se encontraban en la mesa se dirigió hacia ellos. Fenwick se arremangó la túnica sacando una varita y haciendo aparecer un pergamino en el aire se inclinó para explcar.

No puedo creer que nos hayan sacado de allí- rezongó Fred Weasley mirando con recelo la puerta de enfrente- es totalmente..

Injusto- respondió George asintiendo con la misma expresión- ¡Si ya somos mayores de edad! ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¡Ya no somos un par de niños! ¡Esto es un ultraje!

¿Quieren calmarse de una buena vez?- preguntó Ginny que yacía sentada sobre una silla acariciando a Crookshanks sobre el regazo- ya mamá lo dijo. Serán tan mayores de edad que quieran, pero igual siguen teniendo la mentalidad inocente de hace algunos años.

Habla nuestra pseudo-madre- se burló Fred mientras Ginny dirigía sus ojos hacia el techo. Miró de nuevo receloso hacia la puerta y hacia las orejas extensibles tiradas a su lado en el piso- si siquiera nos consideraran al nivel de Harry no que quejaría- resopló.

No te compares con Harry que ya tiene suficientes problemas- respondió Hermione que también seguía sentada al lado de Ginny y que no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido de allí, igual que el pelirrojo que seguía esquivando su mirada y permanecía de pie hacia un lado.

¿Y tú, Señor Preocupación, no vas a decir nada?- preguntó George hacia Ron que alzó la vista y luego se hundió más- no vas a reclamar por que te hayan sacado como un bebé de allí a pesar de que tienes la suficiente edad (por lo menos cronológica) para poder estar con ellos.

Cállate- respondió agriamente Ron con una mueca molesta. Fred resopló.

Creo que el mal humor es contagioso en esta casa- comentó apartándose de él como si tuviera una terrible infección, con George haciendo como si lo desinfectara. Ginny soltó una risita.- mejor me aparto por si los rasgos físicos son efectos secundarios- se burló mirando su nariz y las orejas de Ron.

De pronto un sonido viniendo de la puerta, pasos apresurados que les obligaron a todos a sacar las varitas casi por reflejo. Hermione hizo lo mismo anque sentía la mano flaquear más mientras lo hacía.

¡Hubo otro ataque!- anunció la chica de rizos castaños con la piel blanca como la cera entrando a toda prisa con un simple movimiento de varita en el salón- ¡No…no puedo creerlo! ¡En el caldero Chorreante! ¡Y hubo…hubo muchos heridos y..muertos!

¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada Marlene poniéndose tan pálida como Emmeline Vance que irrumpía en el salón. La mano esbelta le tembló un poco- ¡Hestia! ¡No! ¡Emmeline, Hestia!

Todos parecían consternados, pero Emmeline se apresuró a rectificar, aunque su expresión de horror no cambió.

Hestia está bien- respondió- yo…la encontré ayudando a muchos heridos. Estaba bien…en San Mungo. Pero…- su voz se quebró- había muchos que…- miró hacia alrededor- eran muggles.

Un suspiro de pesar y alivio salió de las bocas de todos. Eso quería decir que no se trataba de uno de los suyos.

Se había retirado de allí.

Tenía aún la pierna dolorida, aunque sentía que tenía la fuerza de poder mantenerse en pie.

Caminó directamente hacia su habitación, una de las habitaciones en la mansión que había sido asignada para ella. La mansión Black era enorme, aunque Sirius ni Marlene no lo habían querido así, pero tampoco les había quedado otra opción. Resumiendo en un par de líneas, era una herencia de familia y resultaba perfecta para ser el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix; parecido a Grimmauld Place, pero Sirius había reusado volver allá.

Hermione abrió la puerta con un ligero movimiento de varita, recordando lo que le había costado el aprender el hacer magia sin pronunciar en voz alta el conjuro. Un día había pensado que le sería útil, ahora le parecía que mucho más.

Se sentía cansada. Mental y físicamente. Se sentó sobre la silla preguntándose cuánto tiempo callaría lo que había pasado, y cuánto tiempo más seguiría actuando como una niña, sin decir nada, hablar o poder exactamente lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué consecuencias traería la decisión que planeaba tomar?

Unos pasos lejanos y rápidos se escucharon detrás de ella, obligándola a volverse y a palidecer igual que Emmeline Vance al llegar hace algunos momentos.

Ron

El joven pelirrojo llegó casi jadeando hacia ella. El pelo destrozado y las orejas rojas, cuando cualquier emoción solía perturbarlo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos hasta volverse con una mirada enojada hechando el cabello hacia atrás.

No quiero hablar contigo!- sentenció dándole la espalda.

Hermione…- se acercó detrás de ella- yo….- tragó saliva- tenemos que hablar.

Claro que tenemos que hablar!- respondió Hermione con ironía- ¡¿Por dónde quieres que comience? ¡Ah, claro! – encaró al pelirrojo- ¡Por la parte en que me abandonaste!

¡Hermione!- exigió el pelirrojo desesperado- mira- trató de tomarle de las manos- yo…déjame hablar!

¡Que te deja hablar! ¡Claro!- reclamó ella moviendo su cabello espeso de un lado a otro- ¡ Había olvidado que tienes toda la sensibilidad como una piedra con los demás! ¡Quiero hablar yo, Ronald Weasley!- exigió- Y quiero hablar de lo que me hiciste!

¡No es momento Hermione!- respondió- ¡ Escúchame! ¡Tienes que saber! ¡Quieres escucharme!

¡No quiero pretextos! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡No trates de disculparte!- respondió acalorada tratando de ya no mirarlo, pues sus ojos hacían que flaqueara- No quiero!

¡Hermione!- replicó Ron con los ojos hundidos tratando de mirarla directamente hacia los ojos. La castaña los esquivó. - ¿Quieres escucharme?

¡No voy a discutir esto, Ronald Weasley!- respondió Hermione avanzando hacia delante- ¡No quiero saber lo que pasó, ni por qué estas aquí después de no saber cómo dirigirme la palabra en menos de ..!

Ron la tomó de los hombros obligandola a mirarlo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa encontrándose con su rostro, de mirada melancólica. Nunca se había comportado de aquella manera. No así. En un segundo estuvo a punto de olvidar todo y recordar todo lo que en cambio habían pasado. Se recuperó enseguida alzando el mentón con orgullo.

No quiero hablar contigo Ronal Weasley- sentenció- ni quiero saber una palabra de lo que tú…

Hermione- interrumpió con otra voz extraña que la asustó. Nunca iba a pensar que las palabras que diría serían las que le cambiarían tanto la vida desde ese momento- tus padres…ellos…ellos fueron los muggles que murieron en esa explosión.

Todo pareció deshacerse a su alrededor.

Había alzado sus grandes ojos castaños, espantados y enormes que le provocaron un escalofrío a Ron que trató de tomarla entre sus brazos al ver que la castaña se desvanecía presa de la conmoción mientras las lágrimas, incontrolables comenzaban a salir sin control. Una afilada navaja parecía habérsele clavado en el,corazón. Pero entre la vista nublada y las voces conmocionadas de los demás que la comenzaban a rodear solamente pudo distinguir una sola frase venida de una chica de castaños rizos rubios y vivarachos ojos ahora apenados…los pasos apresurados de todos entrando en la habitación , pero no importaba nada màs.

- …¡Por Merlín! ¡ Pero como se te ocurre decirle que…! ¡Dije que no dijeras nada de ellos ¡ ¡Dije que a Dolohov no se lo…!

La voz de nuevo y el nombre. El nombre y de nuevo acompañado de la perturbación que parecía hacerse, en cada ocasión mucho más fuerte.

Se irguió sobre si misma ignorando el dolor de la pierna, los lamentos, las exclamaciones y todo lo demás.

Todo había cambiado.

Y no estaba ahora para olvidos e indecisiones. Sentía un nuevo sentimiento rodearla, un pensamiento poseerla y apoderarse de ella. Extraño, inquietante, del que seguramente quisiera librarse. Un nuevo pensamiento en forma de ideal que no la dejaría. Un pensamiento y un sentimiento mezclados que le dictaban a la mente lo que debía hacer.

Iba a matarlo.

Hermione.

Las figuras se movían a su alrededor. Un parpadeo suave. Las figuras le hablaban. Otro parpadeo casi involuntario. Prácticamente automático.

- No puede seguir así- comentó Fred Weasley apartando su mirada preocupada y extrañamente carente de risa hacia el grupo de personas que tenía al lado. Harry miró hacia Ginny y luego hacia sus zapatos, hacia alrededor con desesperación. No sabía que hacer. Ron a su lado no apartaba la vista de ella. La mirada aprehensiva y llena de culpa. No había podido acercársele siquiera. Ginny miraba con pena sin saber que hacer más que ofrecer una y otra vez sus palabras de consuelo que eran constantemente rechazadas por la Castaña.

- Déjenla sola.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia la mujer joven que se les aproximaba. Tonks. Todavía tenía el pelo negro y liso apretado en un moño firme y la ropa oscura parecida a la que habían llevado en el funeral de los padres de la chica. Traía una bandeja con tazas humeantes de café que se balanceaban peligrosamente al soportar algunos pocos tropezones que daba al caminar hacia ellos. Miró a Hermione apartada de los demás en la parte oscura y lejana de la habitación. Parecía compadecerla.

- ¡Pero no es normal!- replicó en tono molesto Ron levantándose repentinamente. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, porque aparte de Hermione él había sido el que menos había dichos desde que pasaran todos los ía desesperado. Bajó la vista mientras sentía el calor inundándole el rostro- Es decir…lleva así días..- bajó más la vista hundiéndose en su asiento mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada hacia la castaña que tenía el rostro entre las manos mirando el vacío.- No…no lo sé ¿Acaso es mejor que la dejemos "hundirse en sí misma" o algo así?

Lupin llegó detrás de Tonks para contestar mientras respondía la pregunta de Tonks con la mirada sobre dónde estaba Teddy. Se apartó dirigiéndoles una sonrisa comprensiva hacia el grupo de magos que miraban sorprendidos al bebé hacer gorgojitos con la saliva lanzando risitas.

- Ha perdido a sus padres, es comprensible que quiera estar sola- comentó con calma mirando hacia Ron que apretaba los puños impotente. Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche, como hacía cada vez, reprochándole por qué no la consolaba como todos. Nunca respondía.

- Ya lleva así casi un mes- respondió George interviniendo- no quiere comer. No quiere dormir. Nos rechaza a todos como si apestáramos a estiércol de Dragón y llora más que Cho Chang cuando Ginny le ganó aquel partido y a Harry…¿eso es normal?- preguntó mientras Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa tenue, recordando.- pues si sigue siendo tan normal…va a quedar más flaca que tía Muriel cuando tenía…

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sirius llegando hacia ellos. La mayoría se limitó a apartar la vista aún preocupada. Harry le indicó con la mirada hacia donde la castaña se encogía en la oscuridad. Sirius comprendió al instante y dándole una ligera palmada a Remus al pasar se volvió para ir hacia ella.- Ahora vuelvo.

Remus le siguió con la vista.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sirius sentándose frente a ella y mirándole de frente. Hermione apartó la vista anegada en lágrimas tratando de limpiar rápidamente las que le caían en el rostro pálido y delgado.

- Bien. Gracias- respondió ella con la voz tomada. Sirius la miró apenado. Parecía enferma. La vitalidad, la inteligencia que parecía tener habían desaparecido. También aquel aire autosuficiente. Suspiró.

- No, claro que no estás bien- respondió con un suspiro- perdiste a tus padres y…- los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas deteniendo las palabras del Ojigris- quiero decir…nos ha pasado a todos.

Hermione le miró al notar el tono serio en el hombre. Normalmente no lo usaba a menudo y sabía que si era así tendría que ser porque sus palabras dirían algo de importancia.

- Lo mismo pasó cuando murió mi padre- recordó Sirius con la mirada perdida en el vacío, al parecer- yo…odiaba sus consejos, su forma de pensar y de obligarme a hacer…- se detuvo. Una arruga ligera había aparecido en su frente. Hermione cesó de llorar. – Regulus quería mucho a mi madre- continuó casi cambiando de tema al instante- él lo hubiese dado todo por ella…pero cuando murió…

Hermione sabía lo que el silencio del Ojigris quería decir. Regulus, el hermano de Sirius había renunciado a toda posibilidad de reinvindicación cuando la madre de ellos había fallecido. Un misterio. En ocasiones pensaba lo que lo había llevado a unirse a los Mortífagos, a ser más que uno simplemente, a esforzarse por ser el más leal, el más cercano; como muchos trataban de hacerlo, pero simplemente las cavilaciones quedaban en suspenso. Sin respuesta. En ocasiones se tomaba el tiempo en pensar si lo que lo había llevado a unirse a los Mortífagos era el amor o el odio.

Sirius nunca había querido hablar de eso.

El silencio continuó, rodeándolos. Finalmente después de unos segundos Hermione levantó la vista llorosa, pero había dejado de llorar completamente.

Gracias- agradeció limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y sintiéndose extraña, como una tonta por llorar frente a personas un poco más alejadas de ella que sus habituales amigos. Siempre había sido un defecto el llorar por cualquier cosa, el que sus dientes crecieran en el colegio o el que le recordaran el por qué no tenía amigos.

De nada- respondió Sirius repentinamente con una sonrisa en los labios que más que tranquilizar a la castaña le produjo cierta vergüenza. Jovial y alegre. Respondía a su pregunta del por qué una chica en Hogwarts podía encontrar encantador a un irresponsable e inmaduro compañero de curso, y por qué Marlene McKinnon, alguien completamente diferente,se había casado con él. – Oh, y me parece que la cena está lista- comentó Sirius encogiéndose levemente mientras escuchaba el estrépito venido de la Cocina mezclados con los gritos de la Señora Weasley y las disculpas de Tonks en la puerta.

La cena está lis…- se detuvo Marlene McKinnon apareciendo en la puerta sosteniendo una gran bandeja con un enorme pollo dorado y muy adornado encima. Miró a Hermione levantándose al lado de Sirius y se detuvo un momento.- ¿Quieren ir a cenar?- preguntò algo nerviosa mirándola. Sirius se adelanto unos pasos.

Claro- respondió mirando repentinamente la bandeja…- ¡Pollo!

Mientras Marlene se iba hacia el comedor con una sonrisa el ojigris se detuvo.

Vas a estar bien- dijo Sirius con una voz extraña que le hizo levantar la vista .- Vas a estar mejor cuando atrapemos a los malditos asesinos que te hicieron esto.

Mientras se iba Hermione supo solamente una cosa.

Sabía que sus palabras eran verdad.

Y aquí termina el fic.

Ja,ja,ja! Se asustaron? Perdón….a mi lado mortìfago le gusta hacer bromas pesadas, jugar y divertirse…no lo culpen.

Pero hablando en términos serios aquí SI termina el fic, pero la Primera parte del fic…claro…

Desde aquí debo advertir que ya no será totalmente apta para menores…ja,jaja…por què? El asunto se pondrá al rojo vivo …

Me siguen? Gracias!

Y gracias, claro…a Mel Strage, la nueva miembro honoraria y Jefa del Departamento de Criaturas Tenebrosas de Crucio: Comunidad Mortìfaga Fanficker…

La Inauguraciòn Oficial será antes de Halloween…preparados están?

Gracias a todos!

Atte:

Rose


	5. Primera Parte: I  Secreto

**Rosa Púrpura**

**(Hermione Granger/Antonin Dolohov)**

**Primera Parte**

**El Infierno**

**I. Secreto**

_Hay cosas que sería mejor no saber…_

Las densas figuras negras se materializaron como dos fantasmagóricas e impresionantes figuras de muerte en el centro de aquella especie de santuario frío de mármol. Un gran y extraño salón de forma circular hecho de concreto y mármol firme de color negro y blanco, ambos contrastantes. La parte del techo descubierta, dejando un claro paisaje de las nubes grises que lo encapotaban oscureciéndolo todo pero por donde no entraba ni una gota de lluvia y ni un solo polen del exterior. Un hechizo que lo había dejado así. Un techo inexistente que le daba la impresión de estar fuera, en una especie de mausoleo bañado de grandeza dotado de todos los implementos de una lujosa y a la vez lúgubre sala de estar.

Ahí se reunirían. El Señor Tenebroso les había dado instrucciones precisas.

El silencio roto luego por el agitar de las capas y después por los alientos agitados de los Mortífagos. Una de las figuras, la primera que se había materializado en aquella especie de Cúmulo redondo se alejó más tomando la forma de un hombre alto y de dura mirada fría.

Y una risa lanzada al aire.

- ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó la voz burlona llegando repentinamente a su lado. Dolohov se volvió con la mirada inquietante que lo caracterizaba hacia la sombra oscura tomó forma a su lado. Segundos después, la figura de Evan Rosier se erguía de forma petulante. Dolohov entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara. El mortífago rió de lado mirándolo mientras que una chispa repentina serpenteaba en sus claros ojos azules de forma peligrosa. Se alisó la túnica rompiendo el contacto visual violentamente. Dolohov esperó a ver qué hacía mientras sus manos firmes se cerraban con fuerza sobre el mango de la varita debajo de la capucha negra y luego la soltaban con delicadeza estudiada.

- ¿Divertirme?- preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba, sólo tenuemente interrumpido por las pisadas del otro mortífago que ahora daba vueltas mirando alrededor del salón, y luego a él mismo de reojo. - Es una misión. Nunca lo hago- terminó Antonin cerrando sus palabras sin quitarle la vista de encima, cabreado como lo ponía Rosier con sus locas insinuaciones.- Como otros- terminó antes de que dijese una palabra.

- Pues fíjate que me pareció raro que no lo disfrutaras- comentó Rosier sin inmutarse por la mano de nuevo cerrándose de forma evidente debajo de la varita, más bien parecía divertirse aún más- ya que nos entendiste bien a Lestrange y a mí en el salón…¿Ya no lo recuerdas?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia encarándolo repentinamente frente a frente. Dolohov endureció el rostro rasgando más los ojos sin decir nada. Lo estaba provocando, como un simple roedor paseándose alrededor de una serpiente en medio de la nada, donde nadie lo podría salvar. - Tu favorita…la asquerosa Sangre Impura.- terminó alzando una ceja.

Desenvainó la varita.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó repentinamente la voz viniendo del lado del salón sumido en la oscuridad, ladeando una de las estatuas pálidas de concreto que se alzaban más alla, sin forma indefinida. Mitad seres humanos y mitad bestias. Quizá mitología griega, era lo que les hacía pensar en ocasiones estando en aquella mansión.

Los Yaxley siempre habían tenido raros, pero concretos y firmes gustos.

En todo.

Hizo que Dolohov se detuviera milímetros antes de que la varita tocara a Rosier quien reía satisfecho. Apartó la varita de Dolohov de su rostro con el índice y se volvió para tumbarse resuelto sobre el oscuro sofá que tenía al lado.- ¿Un objetivo?- continuó la voz de la figura que se movió en la oscuridad. Dolohov fulminó a Evan crujiendo los dientes mientras guardaba la varita.

- Sus asquerosos padres- respondió Dolohov sin mirar acercándose a la ventana. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo afuera, pero el viento estaba del todo ausente. La nieve caía en copos delicados que flotaban un momento en la nada antes de tocar el suelo.- Órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

La figura cruzó la línea que dividía la oscuridad hacia la luz.

Yaxley entornó los ojos.

Sus facciones salvajes parecieron intensificarse. Bajo una mirada animal oculta bajo lo que la sociedad le imponía. Una túnica exquisita de color negro y broches de plata, un apellido de familia y un anillo de complejas figuras entrelazadas en forma de serpiente alrededor de un escudo de forma ovalada adornando su mano derecha.

Arqueó las cejas después de una fracción de segundo, al parecer recuperando la compostura. La mirada había desaparecido dando paso a uno de aquellos gestos aristocráticos y rebuscados que había aprendido a utilizar. La sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro y Dolohov a su lado con la mirada más fría que nunca alzó el mentón.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó ásperamente mientras a su lado se escuchaba la risa burlona de Rosier que leía El Profeta colocado sobre la mesilla de té a su lado. - ¿Es que tengo unos putos monos en la ca…?

- No hay nada gracioso- cortó rápidamente el hombre pasando por su lado sin quitarle le vista de encima- Solamente pensaba- intensificó la voz aumentándola mirando de reojo a Rosier que parecía haber tratado de intervenir, pero que se puso El Profeta frente al rostro soltando un gruñido leve de queja al no poder hacer una de sus particulares intervenciones- solamente me preguntaba la clara coincidencia que existe en todo esto…- murmuró paseando la mirada alrededor.

- ¿Coincidencia?- preguntó Dolohov entornando ahora los ojos. Yaxley hizo un gesto con las cejas levantadas asintiendo mientras se comunicaba con Dolohov sin palabras. Lo conocía demasiado bien para hablar. Rosier asomó la vista luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Cabrones comunicándose- murmuró oscuramente para luego soltar una risotada. Divertido de su propia ocurrencia. Yaxley alzó la voz.

- Una agradable coincidencia- dijo Yaxley – teniendo en cuenta lo que quiere y las nuevas instrucciones del Señor Oscuro.- Dirigió su vista a Rosier- Si fuera tú, no gastaría mis carcajadas antes de tiempo, Rosier- sonrió Yaxley dirigiéndose a Rosier que apartó el periódico.

- Y si fuera tú dejaría de utilizar estúpidos comentarios indirectos, Yaxley- respondió Rosier con tono agrio y Yaxley se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Después de unos segundos apenas el periódico que había vuelto a su lugar resonaba en el suelo- Ya, joder Yaxley, de qué cojones estás hablando?

- Pensé que te gustaba recordar las cosas del pasado- comentó Yaxley sin dejar el misterio. Rosier rechinó los dientes- ¿No lo captas aún?- resopló- no te suena a nada unos "vivaces ojos negros"?- preguntó.

Evan se había levantado del sillón y tenía el cuerpo en tensión sin poder creer las palabras. Dolohov le miró extrañado sin poder adivinar si iba a sonreir o a atacar, Yaxley en cambio tenía la mirada oculta de nuevo. Tras la máscara de la tranquilidad resuelta que le había otorgado el poder de sus palabras.

- Voy a hacer una visita a mi dulce Vance- resopló al fin Rosier con deleite mientras se relamía los labios con satisfacción.

Se había levantado Temprano. Los rayos del sol apenas y en ese momento comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana de la perfectamente ordenada habitación. Una cama ya hecha en un lado, unos papeles perfectamente alineados en el otro. Una túnica inmaculada sobre el buró.

Los pasos se escucharon al principio perezosos por la casa. La madera crujió bajo el peso cuando el hombre joven y pelirrojo asomó a la puerta con una camiseta de color rojo, sin mangas y unos pantalones de pijama a rayas. La figura apareció a su lado pasando con rapidez sin mirarlo. El chico se frotó los ojos apenas despertando de su sueño y al volver la vista de nuevo-

- Hermione- llamó tratando de alcanzarla- Hermione ¿Podemos hablar ahora? Ya te dije que…

- No tengo tiempo- respondió la chica soltando la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cabeza y dejándola de lado. Sus largos cabellos, todavía húmedos le cayeron sobre los hombros desnudos. El chico la miró con aprehensión.

- Yo…- parecía contrariado, mirando cómo caminaba de un lado a otro, sin tomarle ni un mínimo de atención. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, y pensó en las ocasiones en las que le había gustado mirarla así, recién levantada y lista para el trabajo. Un privilegio desde que habían decidido el vivir juntos antes de casarse. Ahora, después de una de sus múltiples actitudes inmaduras no le hablaba. Y eso iba de mal en peor, según lo que parecía. Ya habían trascurrido semanas…- ¿Quieres por favor darme unos minutos?- preguntó desesperado.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar- respondió lacónicamente Hermione después de pasar por su lado sosteniendo una túnica con una mano y apretándose la bata de baño con fuerza con la otra. El Pelirrojo extendió el brazo como un ademán de tratar de alcanzarla, pero no pudo y se quedó con el gesto en el aire y con una evidente expresión de decepción en el rostro.

Hermione apresuró el paso a pesar de sentir todavía aquel dolor punzante, leve pero soportable en el tobillo. Dio un ligero gemido cuando rozó con la pata de una de las mesas, pero nada más. Entró en una habitación diferente y cerró con rapidez la puerta detrás de ella preguntándose cuánto tiempo transcurriría así.

Media hora más tarde ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta de visitantes para el Ministerio de magia.

Trabajaba en el nivel cinco, en la Sección de Cooperación Mágica internacional, con exactitud en la Oficina de Leyes Mágicas. Había optado por seguir con la Sección Cuatro, Regulación de Criaturas mágicas, que le había dado la oportunidad para trabajar más de cerca con lo que había comenzado en el Colegio como una simple preocupación de estudiante: la defensa de los Derechos de los Elfos domésticos. No había sido especialmente difícil entrar en el Ministerio, al menos no para ella que había contado con notas sobresalientes que habían sorprendido a la mayoría de los miembros del Consejo responsable de poder aceptarla o rechazarla, pero había creído más pertinente el poder actuar directamente en las Leyes y Normas del Mundo mágico desde ahí.

Con un sonoro suspiro se metió en la cabina de teléfono que se ubicada delante de la pared llena de grafitos.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar por completo la puerta una mano detuvo su gesto sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Un minuto!- dijo la voz apresurada detrás de ella. Hermione alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa al ver entrar detrás a un hombre joven y cerrar la puerta. Era algo más alto que ella y tenía el cabello bien peinado aunque todavía se le notaba algo del cabello crespo por detrás. También pareció sorprenderse al verla, pero Hermione notó un deje fingido en él. - Gracias y Hola- dijo sonriéndole mientras se apretaba contra ella.

- Hola McLagen- saludó Hermione sin poder reprimir el gesto de molestia hacia un lado mientras el joven marcaba los números correspondientes en la cabina- No sabía que utilizaras la entrada muggle- comentó con voz cansada mientras apretaba los papeles que llevaba entre McLagen y Ella. Cormac se pegó más, quizá innecesariamente.

- No lo hago- respondió con voz arrogante- pero en ocasiones- sonrió con un gesto conquistador guiñándole atrevidamente el ojo. Hermione alzó la expresión y puso los brazos alrededor de los papeles para poder hacer más espacio entre Cormac y ella.- Hago excepciones- terminó con una sonrisa.

- Me lo imagino- respondió Hermione con gesto aburrido escuchando a la voz que les pedía sus nombres.

- Hermione Jane Granger de la Oficina de Legislación de Leyes Mágicas y Cormac McLagen del Departamento de Misterios- respondió Cormac rápidamente interrumpiéndola. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada aunque el gesto quedó para ella porque el joven se había inclinado hacia el tobogán para alcanzar las insignias. Hermione notó en el tono de su voz que todavía tenía aquel gesto de satisfacción cuando había pronunciado su ocupación, y no lo culpaba. Lo habían aceptado recientemente y tenía que admitir que a pesar de las estupideces que en la mayoría de las ocasiones decía, tenía el bastante cerebro para ser un Inefable.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione salió de allí sin despedirse mientras le arrancaba la insignia de las manos a Cormac.

¡Hey, espera!- dijo el joven tratando de alcanzarla después de un lapsus que pareció distraerlo y que Hermione aprovechó para mezclarse entre el grupo de magos y brujas que iban contra sentido. Después de unos segundos lo había perdido.

Respiró aliviada cuando llegó a su oficina después de atravesar las demás.

Tonks ya no trabajaba allí, desde hace mucho, y eso significaba que no tenía más remedio que el de hablar con personas a las que no les agradaba y las que no le agradaban. Muchos estudiantes de Slytherin (más por influencias que por esfuerzo) habían ganado un lugar en departamentos adyacentes, con puestos similares y cargos adversos a los que ella tenía, lo que la obligaba a convivir prácticamente todos los días con ella. Lindo regalo, había pensado al notarlo, después de su reciente ascenso obligándola a reconocer su lugar de trabajo. Un lindo regalo antes de que sus padres murieran. Ahora estaba sola.

Movió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en aquello.

Prácticamente su oficina había quedado igual a la que tenía antes, en un cargo menor de sugerencias para leyes de legislación mágica. Harry amablemente se había encargado de aquello, él trabajaba en la Oficina de Aurors, y por el rango de lucha contra las Artes Oscuras, y por algunas buenas influencias (Dumbledore incluído) había conseguido un puesto envidiable, claro…no había que dejar de lado sus habilidades, si incluso la había superado en muchos cursos de Hogwarts en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…nunca le había molestado, pero no olvidaba aquel año en la cual la había superado en Pociones, de forma no precisamente honesta…

Avanzó algunos pasos mirando por la gran ventana hacia un lado, habituándose a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

- Hola!- saludó alegremente la voz detrás de ella obligándola a voltearse. Volvió a su trabajo con un ligero suspiro. No necesitaba a Brown en momentos como aquellos y en ocasiones maldecía el poder tener aquel trabajo, que sinceramente había solicitado mucha de su atención, para sentirse en ocasiones como aquella, de nuevo en el colegio y con los suspiros que le arrancaba la ex – novia de su actual (pero seguramente no por mucho tiempo) novio. Sintiendo los mismos celos, las mismas molestias y el mismo mal humor cada vez que la veía pasar por aquella puerta saludándola con una sonrisa radiante. Cambio de humor inexplicable al aspecto irritable que tenía hace meses, desde que se había enterado de su compromiso con Weasley.

- Hola- saludó más por costumbre que por educación, pues la palabra había salido con un acento extraño, poco más que un gruñido. Se volvió tomando uno de los archivos de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio metódicamente ordenado. Quizá demasiado ordenado. El silencio se sintió incómodo durante unos segundos hasta que la voz de la chica de cabellos castaños (casi iguales a los de ella, "genial" pensó) se escuchó de nuevo, de forma melosa dando un agudo carraspeo. Hermione alzó la vista haciendo repentinamente como si se diese cuenta de su presencia mirándola, y observó con algo de deleite las mejillas encendidas de rabia de la muchacha- ¡ah! ¿Es que sigues aquí?- preguntó con voz extraña. En ocasiones tenía su gracia el ser la Superior en el Departamento de Legislación Mágica.

- Si- contestó la chica con voz altiva y agria, borrando la repentina sonrisa con la que había ingresado y mirándola con odio. Alcanzó a Hermione un grueso archivo que sostenía entre las manos. Ella la recibió con rapidez dejándola sobre su escritorio. – El Primer Ministro Búlgaro mando algunos documentos y…

- Gracias- respondió fríamente Hermione tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio- Bien, ya puedes irte.

- ¡Yo me voy cuando quiero!- respondió la chica sin poder contenerse y saliendo precipitadamente de la Oficina cerró la puerta de un portazo. Hermione alzó las cejas despreocupadamente sintiendo una ligera chispa de remordimiento. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo la puerta se había abierto de nuevo. Esa vez no alzó la vista para ver quien era. Lo suponía.

- ¿Algún otro documento que se te haya olvidado, quizá?- preguntó de forma fría pero nadie le contestó mientras comprobaba los documentos que tenía frente a ella. Soltó un bufido molesto- Lavender yo no sé la verdad lo que…

- Hola Hermione- saludó una voz fuerte sorprendiéndola y tomándola completamente desprevenida- ¿Cómo estas?

- Víctor- saludó Hermione más con un rostro sorprendido poniéndose de pie- ¿Víctor Krum?

- Me parece que seguimos siendo chiquillos fuera del colegio, como aquellos primeros años en la Orden- dijo Hestia revolviendo una y otra vez viejas cartas, buscando y haciendo coincidir direcciones para luego colocarlas a un lado intercalando su trabajo con pequeños sorbos del café que tenía al lado.- ¿No creen?- preguntó a su alrededor, a las demás personas que habían soltado una carcajada.

El trabajo de campo había vuelto a sus vidas, como de antaño. La Orden del Fénix se había reunido de nuevo, tomando como en aquellos primeros días en los cuales solían ser apenas jóvenes ansiosos e impulsivos, la mansión McKinnon como Cuartel General. Dumbledore lo había aprobado, y claro, los demás también. A Sirius, James y Remus les había gustado la idea de poder volver a reunirse, aunque Remus Lupin había sido el que había expresado más cautela al aceptar. Ahora que tenía un hijo parecía mucho más reticente a vivir una de aquellas "locuras de Merodeador" que había vivido y de las cuales James y Sirius expresaban tanta alegría.

Sturgis Podmore, compañero de colegio de ellos también había expresado su gusto, y no había dudado en rechazar el poder quedarse en la Mansión Black (antes McKinnon) hasta averiguar lo que pasaba. Marlene y los demás lo habían invitado a quedarse, ahora vivía solo en un suburbio muggle después de la muerte de su madre de forma extraña. Pero a Sirius no le había hecho mucha gracia al principio también invitar a quedarse a Ben Fenwick, (un antiguo ex – novio de Marlene) a pesar de que ella había insistido que era demasiado peligroso el poder volver , yendo y viniendo desde donde vivía. Había insistido y le había conseguido un lugar apartado de donde ellos vivían. Marlene sólo había acertado a sonreir mientras Sirius negaba el que era celoso.

Hestia Jones también se había comprometido a participar de forma activa en la Orden, siguiendo con su vida habitual acomodando, por supuesto, algunos de sus horarios. También Emmeline Vance, mejor amiga de Marlene en el Colegio, también compañera (siempre agradecía por eso) de los famosos "Merodeadores".

La situación de James y Lily había sido más problemática. Dumbledore había insistido en que se quedaran en el Valle de Godric por su seguridad, como cuando habían sospechado del espía que había entre sus filas y había comenzado aquella locura de la "venganza" o, lo que ellos acostumbraban a llamar (sobre todo Sturgis) "Cacería". Pero la diferencia había sido en que ahora si podían moverse de un lado a otro, yendo y viniendo con cautela. Dumbledore había creído que era lo mejor.

Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione habían vuelto a sus vidas normales. Habían insistido en ello, a pesar del riesgo que portaba aquello, pero Dumbledore lo había aceptado así también, de forma misteriosa.

El salón ahora se encontraba de nuevo, como en aquellos días. Como antaño, con ellos buscando pistas, buscando información y buscando algo más que les diera información acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. No era normal, y sabían que tenían que averiguar qué pasaba, antes de que lo lamentaran.

Pero eso no quería decir que no les divirtiera en ocasiones.

- Pienso lo mismo- respondió Emmeline Vance apartándose los largos cabellos rizados hacia un lado mientras se dedicaba a clasificar una pila de periódicos colocados peligrosamente sobre la mesa, sin ningún orden y a punto de derrumbarse- pero la familia si que ha cambiado un poco…- miró hacia la mujer rubia que releía y sellaba algunas cartas que tenía enfrente- ¿No es así, Marlene?- preguntó tentativamente con una sonrisa pícara entornando sus ojos vivarachos. Marlene alzó la vista con la pluma mojada en tinta, inmóvil.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, ah?- preguntó Marlene sabiendo a lo que se refería, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Sirius que hablaba con Remus y James acerca de los ataques y que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlas.

- Oh, bueno- dijo Emmeline colocando otra pila de periódicos revisados hacia un lado sobre el montón enorme que amenazaba con caerse a su lado en cualquier momento- Atrapaste al Don Juan de Hogwarts" ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente?- preguntó Emmeline mirando con deleite hacia la mirada de los dos.

- Nunca he entendido qué es lo que quiere decir aquel estereotipo muggle de "Don Juan"- aclaró Marlene- sinceramente Emmeline…no podías ser un poco más racional y..

- Eso por que no lees novelas muggles- respondió Emmeline- siempre, en todos los años en los que he sido tu mejor amiga, nunca te he visto leer una novela muggle…- Emmeline pareció repentinamente sorprendida y pensativa- vaya, y eso es realmente sorprendente sabiendo que eres una tragalibros de…

- Mi "Querida Abuela" nunca lo hubiese consentido- dijo Marlene haciendo una ligera mueca de molestia. Selló con demasiada fuerza la carta que tenía entre sus manos depositándola a su lado luego y dejándola con una gran marca de tinta con el sello de los Black.

- Esa es una de las cosas en las que más se parecen tú y Sirius- dijo Hestia interviniendo- ¿No crees? ¿Los dos hablan de su familia como…como….ah…- pensó Hestia algo conflictuada.- hummm…como…

- Como si se tratara de una manada de escregutos- dijo Sturgis Podmore apareciendo por la puerta mientras sacaba apresuradamente hacia fuera una caja larga con la nariz arrugada- ¡Bueno! ¡¿Es que alguien más aparte de mí se dignaría a encargarse de Crookshans, por favor?- reclamó.

- Usa "Fregotego" para limpiar la arena del gato, Sturg- dijo Emmeline sonriéndole- ¿Eres un mago o…?

- ¡Oh, claro! – dijo la voz del hombre rubio de larga melena- rayos! ¡Siempre se me olvida!

- En cierta forma…tienen razón- dijo Emmeline mientras sostenía la pila que había estado a punto de caerse- Sirius y tú tienen suerte en haberse encontrado. Lo de la sangre ha quedado atrás.

- Pero somos unos marcados "traidores"…-suspiró Marlene con ironía.

- Traidores- replicó Sturgis pensativo- oh…hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Así como lo sabía decir…creo que extraño a Ojoloco- dijo Sturgis con una nota de melancolía en la voz.

- ¿Extrañarlo?- preguntó con voz divertida y burlona Emmeline sonriendo- Pero si te llamaba "Pequeño torpe imbécil" cada vez que te veía arruinar alguna de sus trampas – sonrió ella.

- Si, pero después de algún tiempo empiezas a extrañar un poco el que alguien tome tanta atención a lo que dices.- dijo Sturgis encogiéndose de hombros mientras las demás reían divertidas.

- Pero me quieren decir…¿Cuándo es que piensan tener un heredero?- preguntó Emmeline de forma totalmente inesperada sorprendiendo a toda la dejó caer el hermoso tintero de cristal con la figura de un águila haciéndose añicos en el piso y manchando la alfombra azul eléctrico. Sirius había accedido a toser con efusividad luego de haber tomado un panecillo negro de la mesa y haber dado una mordida. Luego el silencio pesado que hubo cuando Marlene le dirigió una mirada fría intercambiándola con la de él.

- Creo que sería mejor que no los presiones, Emm- alzó las cejas cautelosa Hestia mirando a Marlene que tenía aún la mirada conmocionada. Cruzó una mirada misteriosa con Sirius que ya no sonreía y bajó la vista. Emmeline también borró la suya.

- Si, es mejor- dijo cautelosamente tras poner luego una nueva pila del "Profeta" en el piso.

Un par de pasos ágiles se escucharon venir y luego de algunos segundos Ginny había aparecido por la puerta trayendo una cargada bandeja de tazas de café y otra le seguía flotando frente a ella llena de masitas y pastelillos. Sturgis Podmore se apartó un mechón rubio que le caía sobre el rostro relamiéndose de gusto.

- Hola Ginny- saludó Emmeline- oh…pensé que Tonks iba a traernos el café- comentó.

- Mamá no lo permitió- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa- dijo que ustedes tienen una vajilla demasiado costosa como para que se estropee en el piso.

Marlene sonrió.

- Harry,¿cómo está?-preguntó educadamente Hestia mirando a la chica pelirroja pasar por su lado con la bandeja.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ginny- oh, bien, bien…algo molesto todavía, pero entiende la situación.

Se sentó después de tomar una taza humeante entre sus manos y preguntó.

¿De que hablaban?

Del heredero de los Black- respondió rápidamente Emmeline – pero no te ilusiones- interrumpió a Ginny que había lanzado una exclamación de sorpresa- todavía no viene en camino y es un tema vetado en la casa de los Black…

¡Emmeline!- dijo Marlene alzando la voz aguda.

Si, ya, bueno…- se interrumpió Emmeline- bueno…hablábamos de lo bueno que es estar de vuelta como en los inicios de la Orden del Fénix.

¿Bueno?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida- pero creí que al principio había desapariciones y muertos y…

éramos jóvenes recién salidos de Hogwarts- comentó Sturgis que se había puesto a hojear algunos periodicos muggles que había sobre la mesa- así que pareció divertido hasta que…

Su expresión se oscureció.

Los Mortífagos- susurró Marlene con la vista repentinamente.

Lo que pasó entre nosotros- susurró Lily que había permanecido en silencio. Tenía la vista extraña y la pelirroja se sorprendió al verla así.

¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes y..?- preguntó Ginny extrañada

Las demás se miraron entre sí.

- Preferimos no hablar de eso- respondió Emmeline con una extraña mirada esquivando la vista y con la voz más seria que Ginny le había escuchado. Después de ver sus miradas esquivas decidió no insistir. Sabía que había un pasado oscuro ahí y que había una infinidad de cosas que nunca habían mencionado y que preferian no mencionar y no recordar. Cosas, al parecer, más personales y graves que ataques fallidos por tomar el Ministerio de Magia y cosas así.

- Éramos demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos- dijo Sturgis también esquivando la mirada.

- Estúpidos e impulsivos- dijo Emmeline y repentinamente se llevó la mano al chal de color verde que tenía siempre envuelto alrededor del delgado cuello, envolviéndola más.

El ambiente se sintió pesado. Tenso.

- Ginny- llamó repentinamente la voz de la Señora Weasley interrumpiendo el silencio que los embargaba- Fred y George salieron hace rato al jardín…¿Quieres ver lo que están haciendo, cariño?

- Si mamá- respondió Ginny levantándose cautelosamente y saliendo sin dar al reclamo que en otra ocasión había proferido.

- Gracias, Molly - agradeció Marlene con voz suave dedicandole una sonrisa a la mujer que apareció por la puerta y con un movimiento recogió las vacías tazas de café haciéndolas flotar frente a ella, hacia la cocina.

- No tienes por qué darlas, querida- respondió la Señora Weasley con una sonrisa saliendo del salón.

Y el silencio de nuevo, interrumpida luego por la triste y acompasada risa de Sturgis.

- Estúpidos e Impulsivos- replicó repentinamente mirándo a Emmeline de reojo- Buena descripción, Emm.

Emmeline sonrió.

- Por que los éramos- respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa amarga mientras se envolvía más el chal alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas de una vez ese chal, Emmeline?- preguntó Marlene- Sabes que Dumbledore dijo que podía solucionarlo con un movimiento de varita y…

- No, gracias Marlene- respondió Emmeline imponiendo un frío ambiente de nuevo. Marlene se quedó de piedra después de su interrupción pero alzó las cejas y se volvió a inclinar hacia delante.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos buscando pistas?- propuso y la mayoría de los presentes asintió tratando de concentrarse en silencio de nuevo y recordando lo mucho que no les gustaba hablar de ese tema.

Incluyendo la chica del chal verde que se lo apretó más alrededor del cuello y recordando la risa burlona de un mortífago llamado Evan Rosier.

Preguntándose si la pesadilla que había comenzado años atrás volvería a envolver sus sueños.

La mañana había pasado volando para Hermione. Y así también parte de la tarde.

Así siempre le había parecido con la compañía de Víctor Krum.

Las tardes, aquellas tardes en Hogwarts, mientras pasaba allí en el trascurso del torneo de los tres magos habían sido rápidas y divertidas. El tiempo siempre parecía haber estado en contra de ellos, entre algunas risas y cosas curiosas que solía contarle de Durmstang, a pesar de que tenía prohibido el hablarlo. A Hermione le daba una extraña sensación cuando hacía aquello…el romper las reglas frente a ella parecía retador y llamaba su atención sin que pudiese evitarlo a pesar de que el joven nunca había sido de muchas palabras. Era algo más físico lo de ellos, o al menos eso sentía ella. Más de presencia.

Así habia ocurrido aquel primer beso de jóvenes. Sin que pudiera controlar aquella sensación que le nacía en el pecho.

Y Víctor Krum soltó una carcajada espontánea cuando Hermione le contó otra de aquellas experiencias divertidas que formaban parte de su trabajo. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito, para divertirlo a él porque sinceramente no encontraba muy divertido el ir repitiendo aquellos "trucos" que le había enseñado Tonks para poder socializar más en su trabajo. Porque en el Ministerio había dos salidas: o socializas y te desarrollas más (lo que quería) o te quedas encerrada en tu oficina y…(lo más probable) habría alguien que si quisiera desarrollarse y socializar, ocupando tu lugar, por supuesto.

- Diverrtido- soltó Krum después de escucharla y Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa mirándolo. Al menos se sentía bien que te escucharan, y tenía que admitir que mejoraba mucho la pronunciación con cada visita.

- Si- respondió ella y repentinamente miró el reloj de Cuco que salió dando las cuatro volando alrededor de la Oficina del techo para luego meterse en la pajarera en forma de cajita redonda colgada hacia un lado- ¡Oh, Por Merlín, mira que hora es! – se levantó precipitadamente.- Creo que ya debo irme a…- Krum levantó una poblada ceja y Hermione calló repentinamente tratando de encontrar una palabra, o más bien inventársela- Umm…ah…eh…una …reunión, si, eso es!

- ¿En casa de Ron Weasley?-pregunto agresivamente Víktor con una dura mirada a una sorprendida Hermione. El chico ablando la expresión- Escuché que estabas comprometida.

- Sólo somos novios- rectificó casi inmediatamente ella y oscureció la mirada- o lo fuimos…si quisiera ser sincera..

Krum sonrió repentinamente.

- ¡Ah, entonces creo que es mejor que te deje hacer tu trabajo…Hermione!- se disculpó todavía con algo de acento- El Ministro Búlgaro estará contento de las relaciones con su país.

- Eso creo- dijo Hermione sonriente agradeciendo mentalmente que Krum haya sido nombrado para tratar aquellos pesados asuntos con ella- ¡Oh, antes de que se me olvide! ¿Podrías darle estas resoluciones para..para la protección de los Elfos en su pais?- rebajó la voz.

El chico miró los pergaminos que le mostraba enfrente.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa.- Le diré al Primer Ministro que los tome en cuenta- prometió el chico alzando su mano para recibir los pergaminos que ella le ofrecía. Acarició al pasar con sus dedos el torso que Hermione apartó rápidamente pero después sonrió correspondiéndole en la sonrisa.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta saliendo, pero una figura esbelta estaba ya por entrar ahí. Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Marlene McKinnon bajándose la capucha que cubría sus largos y rubios cabellos.

- Hola- saludó con educación mirándola. Hermione contestó al saludo todavía sin poder apartar la vista del fornido joven que se despedía al otro lado de la ventana. Marlene dirigió una mirada cautelosa hacia donde veía.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Marlene mirando cómo el hombre joven se despedía alzando la mano de manera tosca pero con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, mirándo a Hermione a través del cristal.- Hermione.- dijo

¡Oh, ah!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida por haberse perdido un poco el control de su atención- ah..es Víctor….Viktor Krum- agregó al ver que Marlene hacía un gesto de duda.

¿El campeón de Quidditch?- preguntó Marlene rápidamente dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia donde segundos antes había estado él, pero ya no había nadie. Hermione se quedó muda de repente sorprendida y Marlene esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa con las mejillas pintadas un poco de color rosa.- James y los chicos- explicó su conocimiento que Hermione creía en ocasiones deficiente en aspectos como el Quidditch, más bien como ella.

Ah, eso lo explica- dijo- si…nosotros…ah-…bueno- tartamudeó tratando de explicarse.

¿Fueron novios, no es así?- preguntó Marlene.

Así es- asintió algo sorprendida Hermione- ¿Cómo es que..?

Igual me pongo cuando Ben Fenwick viene a visitarme- respondió Marlene tomando asiento frente a ella y con un ademán señaló la taza de café que había sobre una mesita larga en el fondo- ¿Puedo?

Si, claro- respondió Hermione con una mirada extrada. Era la primera vez que Marlene se presentaba ahí, en su oficina, o más bien en su trabajo. Siempre le había parecido más lejada de lo que representaba…como nunca había estado en al Orden del Fénix…no conocía a muchos más, pero tenía la sensación de que en aquellos meses se estaba acercando. Y demasiado, tanto como para comenzar a desconfiar puesto que, otra de las cosas en las que se parecía a Dumbledore, además de aquella prodigiosa inteligencia, era que sus acciones solían tener algún propósito, Algo más racional que iba más allá del sentimiento. Resultaba algo molesto, pero al final parecía que era una de las características de los Miembros de esa Orden. Ya se habia enterado algunas cosas más de Gideón y Fabián Prewett.

Te preguntas que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí ¿Cierto?- preguntó la mujer con voz suave mirándola a los ojos directamente mientras revolvía con delicadeza el café negro y sin azúcar frente a ella. Hermione suspiró algo molesta apartando la vista. No de nuevo, No oclumencia.

No es oclumencia- respondió Marlene esbozando una sonrisa que sorprendió a la joven antes de que contestara- disculpa, pero no es necesario contigo. Se te nota en el rostro cada una de las emociones. – explicó.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó bruscamente antes de contestar algo más, mordiéndose la lengua para contenerse.

La mujer suspiró.

- Sirius está algo…preocupado- explicó la mujer paseando disimuladamente los ojos alrededor- bueno, en realidad es toda una cadena, Sirius está preocupado porque lo está James, porque lo está Harry y porque lo está también Ron- sonrió al terminar la frase porque se escuchaba gracioso. Hermione también esbozó una sonrisa. Las dos se miraron luego como examinándose.- No vas a hablar con Ron Weasley ¿Cierto?- preguntó Marlene

- ¿Saben algo del ataque..o..- Marlene había alzado la vista- digo…los ataques que se produjeron estos días?- trató de cambiar el tema Hermione de forma evidente sin poder pensar en nada absolutamente.

Tenemos algunos datos- explicó Marlene sacando delicadamente unos pergaminos del archivo que tenía entre los brazos- pero sinceramente…creo que no tenemos lo suficiente. Dumbledore cree que todavía, pero en mi opinión…

Soltó un suspiro.

- Lo lamento- dijo Hermione con voz apenada lamentándolo también profundamente. Aquella visita parecía haber significado más y todo lo que había sucedido parecía a la vez tan cercano como lejano. Recordarlo le producía una extraña opresión en el pecho que al final resultaba doliendo. Como algo que había quedado…_pendiente._

Lamento lo de tus padres- dijo Marlene extendiendo una mano de forma repentina mirando su expresión ausente por un momento- lo lamento en verdad, creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo.

Pero Hermione pensó que si había habido y muchas oportunidades de poder darle sus condolencias. Todos los de la Orden del Fénix lo habían hecho, incluyendo algunos que no conocía, amigos, familiares, conocidos. Pero más bien le había dado la impresión de que la evitaba. Marlene McKinnon la miró intensamente durante unos segundos y luego con voz suave dijo.

- Mis familia también fue asesinada por ellos- dijo tristemente después de unos segundos de silencio bajando la vista. Ocurrió hace algunos…años- parecía no querer hablar de aquello, no querer forzarlo, pero si lo hacía- había…algo…pasó…- se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Parecía querer articular las palabras, pero al mismo tiempo el querer decir algo. Dime…¿Conoces al que te atacó?

- ¿Co…Conocerlo?- preguntó Hermione y la mujer rubia asintió pasivamente mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Hermione se sintió incómoda, y apartó la vista de una vez levantándose. Le daba la impresión de que estaba utilizando algo de aquello que había escuchado tantas veces pronunciar: Oclumancia. – No- respondió con voz segura. Nunca…nunca lo había visto antes.

No sabía por qué mentía, ni por qué le incomodaba tanto el que la mirara con aquella intensidad pareciendo buscar recuerdos de su mente. No tenía que ocultar, pero sentía que si veía lo que había visto…

De nuevo el silencio.

- ¿Segura?- preguntó la voz de Marlene insistente, pero firme. La ráfaga de viento entró repentinamente por la ventana barriendo con sus cabellos. La joven de cabellos castaños se levantó para cerrarlo con lentitud. Luego se volvió con la mirada segura.

- Si.

Odio aquellos malditos ataques…- rezongó Sturgis Podmore que tenía el cabello rubio largo y revuelto por la mano desesperada que se lo desordenaba cada pocos segundos- No podemos comer bien, no podemos dormir, no podemos salir…¡Diablos con ellos! – Hestia le miró espantada por su educación pero Sturgis no hizo caso- ¡Apuesto a que ahora Malfoy tiene su arrogante trasero sobre uno de sus cómodos sillones de terciopelo mientras se rie de nosotros- lanzó con furia hacia un lado un montón de periódicos que cayeron hacia un lado desparramándose por el suelo.

¡Oye, ten cuidado!- reclamó Emmeline Vance abriendo los vivaces ojos castaños con el cabello de rizos revuelto también y viéndose cansada- ¡Otros tenemos trabajo también!

Y vaya que los ánimos siguen caldeados- dijo la voz de Sirius en un tono de broma pasando por entre ellos mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El timbre había tocado hace rato.

¿Esperan a alguien?- preguntó Hestia con un tono educado pero leve de mal humor.

Antes de que respondiera una voz delgada resonaba en el vestíbulo.

Hola Sirius- saludó la figura de Andrómeda Tonks entrando por el salón. Tenía el largo y hermoso cabello de un ligero y suave castaño atado en un simple y sobrio moño con algunos cabellos cayéndole alrededor del rostro desordenadamente. Quizá por el viento que hacía afuera. Saludó a Sirius, que se había levantado de un salto y que tenía una sonrisa en los labios al verla.

Mi prima favorita- dijo Sirius saludándola con una inclinación en broma. Andrómeda sonrió seguida de Ted que estrechó la mano del ojigris.

Basta de saludos reverenciales ¿No dijeron que es hora de comer?- preguntó Sturgis de mal humor.

Veo que los ánimos no están precisamente a buen tono hoy- comentó Ted saliendo detrás de ellos sonriente.

Y no van a estar de buen tono porque nos tienen como esclavos!- reclamó el hombre- ¿Te parece eso bonito, Ted? ¡Hemos trabajado como Elfos todo el día! ¡Ahora lo único que quiero es distraerme y descansar un poco!

Mirando la televisión muggle supongo- preguntó Sirius.

¿Y que otra cose se puede hacer aquí, además de eso?

¿Qué les parece una velada muggle?- propuso Ted Tonks con una sonrisa radiante después de intercambiar una secreta mirada con Andrómeda y Tonks que había entrado detrás de su padre, cargando a Teddy en brazos. Los demás parecían sorprendidos por su propuesta. Marlene que había llegado al lado de Sirius también parecía algo sorprendida. Harry, que tenía una conversación con Ron y Hermione

¿Pasar la noche con una…?

¿Una velada muggle?- preguntó Sirius estupefacto haciendo una mueca- ¿Quieres decir el ir a tiendas muggle a probarse ropa extraña de todos los colores, utilizar aquellos artefactos muggles, el meterse en aquellas cafeteras muggles y… el _no utilizar magia toda la noche?_

Marlene le sostuvo del brazo sonriendo.

Descuiden- dijo en tono comprensivo como quien se disculpa del comportamiento de un niño berrinchudo- es que ya pasamos por algo parecido una vez y no le gustó, pero ya se habituará.

No tiene que disculparse por mí, Señorita Doña Perfecta- miró de lado Sirius- no soy ningún niño para….

¡Y nos vamos!- interrumpió Marlene presintiendo otra de sus discusiones ideológicas- ¿Ya tienen pensado un lugar tú y Andrómeda, Ted?

Yo tengo un lugar pensado- dijo Sturgis Podmore para sorpresa de todos- Y pensándolo mejor…- se rascó la cabeza pensativo- creo que les gustará

Los cines muggles solìan ser divertidos había asegurado Ted junto a la sonrisa satisfecha de Sturgis y también a la de Emmeline. Ambos conocían el mundo muggle pues venían de culturas muggles. Todos habían accedido, tal vez pòr el cansancio, quizá por la aventura. Harry, Hermione y Ron también, a pesar de que tenìan todavía claros problemas para cruzar un par de palabras sin que los demás no se diesen cuenta.

La calle estaba oscura cuando llegaron a uno de aquellos cines prominentes después de un viaje largo por màs de una hora de retraso. Pocos o ninguno tenía ropa muggle para disimular y habían tenido que armar toda una situación graciosa para hacer lo necesario.

Hola- saludò repentinamente la voz al lado suyo obligando a Hermione a darse la vuelta para ver al chico sonreírle antes de entrar.

Hola McLagen- dijo Hermione con una mueca que rápidamente convirtió en una sonrisa fingida al ver la expresión de incredulidad y enojo de Ron a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues ya que lo mencionas- dijo el joven con porte más envalentonado invitándose solo y siguiéndolos descaradamente- venía con algunos amigos…ya sabes…Zabini, y algunos viejos amigos del Colegio que…no te preocupes, ya no están por aquí.

No me preocupo en lo absoluto- respondió Hermione mirando por si las dudas alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Ya tenía demasiado con tenerlos en el trabajo y ahora poder tenerlos por ahí.

¿Y cómo estás? ¡Ah, Ronald!- fingió McLaggen fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Weasley, verdad?

Si- asintió el pelirrojo fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se acercaba.

¡Què hacen aquí?- preguntò Cormac mirando al pintoresco grupo que rápidamente se dispersò mezclándose entre la gente para aparentar.

Oh, decidimos dar un paseo y…lejos de todo esto- señaló la castaña paseando su mirada alrededor para ver a los pocos muggles que los acompañaban.

¡puedo acompañarlos?- preguntò McLagen con una sonrisa repentina. Hermione mirò a Ron antes de contestar tomàdose del brazo del joven.

Si, claro. Entremos.

¿Y esta es tu idea de ir a un lugar divertido?- preguntó Hestia caminando delante- ¿Ir a ver una película Muggle de Terror en un Cine muggle?

¿Quieres dejar de decir muggle?- preguntó Sturgis- los muggles nos están…quiero decir…las personas nos están mirando.

Disculpa- se disculpò ella en voz baja- pero las ideas que se te ocurren merecen…

Entraron en la sala, y aunque una película de cine muggle no era precisamente una idea de lo màs divertida parecía que todos estaban nerviosos de estar allì. Caminaron entre las sombras pues ya había comenzado. Una de terror. Si que Podmore tenía gustos especiales.

Se acomodaron donde pudieron, algunos reclamos de muchos, pero nada que no se solucionara.

Un grito se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Hermione recordó la primera vez que había asistido a un cine muggle, con sus padres, y aquella navidad en la que también había venido con ellos a pasar un buen Después de que lo pierdes todo recién comienzas a valorarlo. Recordó las navidades que decidió pasar con Harry en Hogwarts y con su familia, atendiendo asuntos…rechazando las invitaciones de sus cariñosos padres, siempre orgullosos de sus logros, siempre orgullosos de ella. Súbitamente comenzó a sentir los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- Hermione- llamó la voz en la oscuridad de Harry lo que la llevó a levantar su brazo inmediatamente hacia sus húmedos ojos para secarlos con el pañuelo que normalmente solía llevar en su bolso- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias Harry, estoy bien- respondió ella inmediatamente en un susurro bajo ocultando la vista vidriosa del tenue brillo que emanaba de la pantalla gigante y que resaltaba más sobre su rostro claro- será mejor que no hablemos más. No sabes cómo de irritables se ponen los muggles cuando no pueden escuchar el sonido de la televisión o el cine a gusto.

Harry volvió inmediatamente a su lugar con una rápida mirada alrededor y luego sosteniendo con cautela la mano extendida de Ginny en la oscuridad. Hermione sonrió.

Hermione- llamó luego otra segunda voz diferente, cautelosa a su lado que le borró la sonrisa del rostro- Hermione!- insistió.

Shhh…!- resonó el susurró molesto algunas filas más atrás

Herminio…!

¿Qué?- preguntó irritada la chica resoplando- ¿Qué quieres?

El chico se encogió sobre sí mismo

¿ Me…Me pasas un refresco?- preguntó con voz inquieta y suave y completó- ¿Por…favor?

Hermione rodò los ojos pasándoselo.

Puaj- dijo Sturgis tapándose los ojos- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo es que pueden mostrar todo esto así como así? Es un verdadero…

Sera mejor que salgas un rato Sturg- sugirió Hestia mirándolo en la oscuridad, y mirando aprehensivamente el claro color verde que tenia el chico- deberìas ir a comprar un refresco o algo…

Serà mejor..- dijo èl saliendo a tropezones viendo otra de las carnicerìas muggle de la pelí solto una carcajada.

Creo que un poco más e iba a vomitar encima de nosotras- dijo Emmeline Vance que se había amarrado el hermoso cabello rizado en una coleta baja para no estorbar la vista a los demás- vaya, que rara me siento aquí…¿No es normal el que vengamos a un cine muggle, no creen?

Eso creemos- dijo Lily sonriendo en con un susurro- pero será mejor que …

Shhh—dijo un anciano muggle a su lado sin permitirle hablar màs.

¿Por qué no ves cómo está, Emmeline?- preguntó Marlene después de un silencio prolongado. Habìan pasado demasiados minutos sin que Podmore volviera.

¿Yo?- preguntó Emmeline alzando la voz haciendo que muchos reclamos nacieron en toda la sala. Marlene le dirigió una mirada de petición. Emmeline se encogió de Hombros rezongando. – Vale, bueno, bueno…- se levantó con molestia- no sé por qué tengo que estar cuidando a ese niñito…¡Bah! Seguramente se perdió en encontrar los baños y…

Emmeline Vance caminó con cautela por el pasillo. Parecía extraño que toda la Orden del Fénix se encontrara allí. En un Cine muggle. Rió por los adentros recordando pasajes de las locuras, bastante parecidas, como las hacían hace algunos años, al ser compañeras de los Famosos Merodeadores.

El piso estaba pegajoso, a pesar de ser un cine de buena categoría. Desconfió de la percepción que Ted Tonks tenía de "un lugar bueno" sabiendo que después de haber entrado en Hogwarts pocas veces había visitado un lugar muggle. Sturgis tampoco parecía prudente.

Antes de que se acercara lo suficiente un ruido, parecido a un gemido se escuchò detrás de la puerta de uno de los pasillos. Emmeline esbozò un gesto de desaprobación mientras empujaba la puerta. Seguramente otra de las bromas fallidas de la Podmore. Perfecto para arruinarle la noche.

Sturgis, por favor- rezongó molesta la joven- ¡Por Merlín que no puedes dejar de ser un…!

Se detuvo en seco mirando la imagen y sintiendo repentinamente aquella sensación quitándole el aliento.

Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo una voz burlona poniéndole la piel de gallina- Miren quien tenemos aquí…¿Cómo es que estás, querida?

Emmeline Vance soltò un grito de horror mientras Evan Rosier le sonreía junto al cuerpo de Sturgis Tirado en el piso.

Y hola a todos!

Se que no actualizo con regularidad, y quería pedir mil disculpas a todos por aquello (aprovechen porque Rose mortìfaga està de buen humor hoy) pero tengo serias razones para no hacerlo. En primer lugar, tengo restringido el uso de la compu si no se trata de trabajos de Investigaciòn de Psico o algo por el estilo, tengo aproximadamente una hora dia por medio para la utilización, y con unos padres muggles…pues bueno, se me complica algo ;(

En segundo lugar, los deberes de la Uni. Psicologìa no es una carrera fácil. Nos piden un montòn de libros por leer cada semana y mínimo un exàmen o parcial cada semana. Ufff…asì…con que tiempo?

Y en tercer lugar…la inspiración. Aunque en estos días no me ha faltado. Gracias a todos por aquello.

Y què les pareció el cap? Bueno, tenía un final, o el final que verán màs adelante, pero no querìa dejarlos sin nada en estos días ya que tengo esto. Esta Pseudo-batalla (si que me gustan, :D!) tendrá una continuación inesperada, pero ahora creo que ven algo màs sobre Rosier y Emmeline…XD! Si pudieran ver las historias sin publicar que tengo de ellos…ongs…pero me las guardo santamente. Quizà las publique, pero el fondo està en Mortìfagos: El auge. Para no adelantar mucho los dejo con esta pregunta.

¿Por què Emmeline Vance utiliza una bufanda alrededor del cuello y que tiene que ver con Evan Rosier?

Ok, y esta es una teoría patentada totalmente por mì, Rose (XD! ). No digo màs.

Pronto la continuación! Antes de lo que creen!

**Contestaciòn a los Reviews**

Tentación Prohibida: Hola Astrid! Gracias por continuar si con el reto, ya me pasè antes por el superforum. Buen fic! Si que Ron es un completo…(parte censurada)…eso y màs! Pero ya esto va madurando…saludos!

Gracias por los halagos!

Mosmordre!

Rose

**Dafne: ** Gracias a tì por comentar! Aquí les adelanto algo..el cap tenía que ser un poco mas largo pero no quería dejarlos sin nada. Harry también defendiendo a su amigo..pero te adelanto que no pensarà asì por siempre..eh? XD! Dolohov también le estarà dando una lección…no por nada dijo "nadie toca lo que es mio" (Adelanto exclusivo de Rose para Dafne!)

Actualizaciòn pronto!

Saludos Mortìfagos!

Rose

Smithback: Conciso: Gracias por la felicitación! Espero que también te guste el cap ahora…

Bye!

Rose

Shadow of Terrow: Gracias a ti por leerme. Es un honor que me sigas linda! Espero no decepcionarte ahora… (y a todos) pero prometo, juro y perjuro (Juramento Inquebrantable de Rose) que el próximo cap si o SI Tendra LEMON y que lemòn! Oh! Prepárense porque tuve la fortuna de tener la asesoría de un querido amigo (XD! Kynky!) Joaquìn quien si que me enseño lo que es el Lemon

Actualizo pronto, pronto, pronto (segundo juramento)

Besos mortìfagos!

Rose

Kirtash: Kirtash! Hola!

Gracias por seguir ahì, a pesar de que no actualizo nada de pronto.

Y el imperio funcionò, ahì tienes el siguiente cap…pero me temo que no muy pronto. Espero me disculpes.

Tratarè de actualizar mucho pero mucho màs pronto!

Mosmordre!

Rose

Princesita de la Oscuridad: Vale, que me encanta tu nombre (o título) XD! No los dejarè asì.Ahora necesito mil manos, y recen a Voldy por un poco màs de tiempo en la compu que no me dan!

Actualizarà lo màs pronto posible.

Bye!

Caps superlargos? Ahì teneis!

Bye, bye!

Beso dementoriano! Feliz Halloween!

Rose ¡

Princesa de Corazones: Gracias por continuar leyendo! Un placer, un honor y planearemos la venganza mortìfaga prontillo!

Los quiero mucho!

Besos de serpiente para todos!

Mosmordre! (preparándose para la próxima premiere)

Rose

Shi-p-Dream: Gracias ¡! Todos lincharemos a Ron…ja,ja,ja…Dolohov tendrá un papel protagónico con èl…ya veràs…te aseguro que te gustarà..(risa maquiavélica)

Cariños Mortìfagos de Rose

Y para todos los lectores, si quieren saber algo màs o sugerir algo…un Imperius cada dos días…ya estamos en Facebook! Pueden buscar con Crucio Comunidad Mortìfaga o Karen Rose Black y mandarme todas las sugerencias, crucios e imperios que tengan…! Ademàs que les estarè contando algo màs de mi vida.

Oh, saludos también a mi nuevo querido Mortìfago (XD!) Teru Mikami (o Carlos) hay cierta química…que tal? Ja,ja,jaªª

Besos mortifagos a todos! Reviews? Gracias!

El próximo cap con Lemon explícitamente NO apto para menores..preparaos!

Y preparaos para la saga! Premiere…allà vamos!

La comunidad mortìfaga espera retos…proponen algo?

Bye!

Atte:

Rose


	6. Pecados

Perdonen el retraso...prometì un lemon...y lo deje para la prox...pero todos los comentarios seràn contestados a prontitud! Besotes chicos del Superforum! Los quiero!

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J..**

**Pecados**

_¿Qué más nos impulsa a pecar, más que el saber que podemos hacerlo y la tentación?_  
R.B.B.L.

Remus volvió la cabeza por décima vez hacia atrás, y los ojos eternos de Marlene le siguieron de nuevo, casi imperceptiblemente, al menos por la mayoría, y bien camuflados en la oscuridad, a pesar de ser tan luminosos que parecían brillar solamente al movimiento.

- No te preocupes- dijo de pronto la voz de Sirius a su lado adivinándole el pensamiento y se volvió hacia él con ligera brusquedad. Nunca le había gustado sentirse vigilada o espiada, o sentirse así al menos. La irritaba demasiado quizá (lo sospechaba) desde los fatídicos y lamentablemente inolvidables acontecimientos de hace algunos años, cuando todo era oscuridad.

El ojigris pareció notar su turbación y endureció la expresión un momento para luego esbozar una sonrisa sesgada hablando bajo.

- Seguramente se entretuvieron por ahí- razonó mirando hacia el pasillo que parecía extrañamente vacío, a diferencia del ajetreo que parecía haber hace algunos momentos. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras un pensamiento se le cruzaba rápido por la mente, pero relajó el gesto mirándola- ya sabes como son Emm y Sturgis- sonrió de lado para tranquilizarla- seguramente tuvieron otra de sus pequeños "intercambios de opinión"- la joven sonrió- y ahora Sturg le esta comprando un cono grande de palomitas para pedirle disculpas…

- Si, tal vez- respondió Marlene con mirada ausente y voz dubitativa – quizá…si es lo más seguro- trató de convencerse volviendo la vista hacia las luces del pasillo desierto medio tapado con las cortinas en la oscuridad- seguramente a Emm no le gusta y…trata de hacerle comprar algo más para molestarlo.

No parecía lo bastante convencida pero se inclinó de nuevo sentándose delicadamente mientras recibía el abrazo que Sirius le ofrecía para recargarse sobre su pecho. Miró alrededor porque no quería inquietar a nadie más. Era una ocasión demasiado extraña y demasiado rara (una locura en general) lo que hacían allí y no quería arruinarlo todo con sentimientos y pensamientos de preocupación, que la mayoría solía alabar muchas veces pero que, Dumbledore había dicho cariñosamente, en ocasiones no resultaban "necesarios".

Soltó un suspiro en la oscuridad.

- Y…estás bien?- preguntó de pronto la voz confiada a su lado sacándole una mueca. Macklagen había llegado a su lado, y eso que le había mandado por muchas cosas, y la mayoría, creía, difíciles de hallar para un chico que había vivido en el Mundo mágico toda su vida, no como ella, que había ido al cine muchas veces con sus padres. Bufó molesta pero convirtiendo al instante la mueca en una sonrisa fingida cuando Ronald Weasley volvió (no muy sigilosamente) la vista hacia ellos. Perfecto. No sabía ni por qué no se atrevía a seguir con aquella locura de seguir fingiendo que estaban comprometidos, seguir evitándolo como cuando estaban en el colegio, al haber dicho o hecho alguna de sus tonterías que la hiriesen o la tuvieran furiosa. Sabía que el asunto era más grave de lo que quería creer, que aquello no tenía excusa posible, que no podía negarse ( y negarles a los demás) la realidad por siempre. Pero ahí estaba, fingiendo de nuevo el tener un pequeño disgusto de enamorados, dándole celos desde lejos con alguien que más que otra cosa la irritaba y comportándose como una verdadera niña.

Y lo peor: Siguiendo con ese juego.

- Bien- respondió de forma cansina todavía con la vista clavada hacia el piso. No quería decir más. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que McLaggen, a su lado estuviera lo suficientemente atento a su reacción y se sentara. No quiso ver su expresión.

- ¿Me sostienes esto?- preguntó el chico mirando alternativamente hacia la bandeja cargada con cosas y hacia el pequeño refresco que le ofrecía, como si dudase si pudiera cargar algo pesado o tan solo aquello. Los modales de McLaggen estaban más allá de su cerebro, eso es lo que siempre había sabído.

Hermione bufó.

- Claro- sonrió fingidamente cuando Harry le miró extrañado en la oscuridad.

- Basta- bufó la joven levantándose suavemente mientras el cabello le caía por los hombros y se lo recogía rápidamente para pasar con un gesto de molestia. Sirius a su lado se había sorprendido tanto del movimiento que apenas había reaccionado para mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la voz profunda de Kingsley, algunos asientos más adelante y se escucharon ligeros "Shh" alrededor. Trató de modular el tono hablando más bajo pero salía igual de imponente. Miró hacia el gesto fruncido de Marlene y luego hacia la mirada de Sirius tratando de detenerla- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó con tono cansido como si fuera lo más normal.

- ¡¿Yo?- preguntó con voz molesta Sirius y más "Shh!" se escucharon hacia su alrededor. Muchos de los magos y brujas camuflados en la oscuridad más adelante se revolvieron inquietos y se escucharon murmullos. Marlene intervido de pronto sentándose en el asiento libre más allá, haciendo con las manos dando a entender que no habría más interrupciones. – Sturg y Emmeline no han vuelto- anunció mirándolo directamente con una voz suave y baja.

- Ah, es por esos dos- sonrió Kingsley algo sorprendido de lo que decían. También echó otra mirada hacia el pasillo desierto- pues…supongo que deben tener sus razones…no?- sugirió con una sonrisa. Sirius soltó una repentina carcajada.

- Emmeline nunca lo haría- miró Marlene con la misma voz seria, aunque sus ojos de claro color mar parecieron dudar un segundo- pero…es mejor que vaya a ver. Demasiado rato se tardaron para pensar simplemente…

Se levantó con mirada ausente y había recuperado el gesto molesto mientras miraba a Sirius.

- Realmente no sé por qué Dumbledore me encarga a un kindergarten a mí sola…- resopló llevando sus ojos hacia otro lado mientras Sirius le sonreía.

- ¿Qué esta pasando por allá?- preguntó la voz de Ted Tonks mientras su sombra se sentaba rápidamente filas más cerca- ¿No me van a decir que no les gusta, o si?

- Nada de eso- respondió Sirius sin dejar la sonrisa de lado e inclinándose en su sillón de forma relajada cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza- simplemente…cosas de chicas.

- Sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro, perfecto idiota del colegio- masculló Marlene con odio mientras se acercaba – creo simplemente que las cosas no cambian con el tiempo ….

- En eso tienes razón- respondió la voz divertida detrás de ella mientras el escalofrío de reconocimiento le recorría la piel tramo por tramo. Por un momento una serie de imágenes, cual remolino le vinieron a la mente tán rápidamente que le hicieron sentirse mareada. Gritos, miedo, dolor y….Sangre.

- Un gusto volver a verte, McKinnon- sonrió Rosier mirándola de pies a cabeza.  
Ella endureció el rostro.

- Creo que no voy a poder decir lo mismo, Rosier- respondió con voz fría, divirtiendo al mortífago.

Parecía existir mucho ajetreo atrás, a pesar de la poca atención que estaba tomando a todo el asunto que tenía alrededor. Todo infantilismo jugando con las emociones de Ronald Weasley, si tenía el gusto de ser sincera consigo misma. Hermione volvió la cabeza ligeramente mirando alrededor. Ya de nuevo los murmullos callados por los "shh!" de los demás, de nuevo y vió una delgada figura levantarse con agilidad, rápidamente, para después irse casi volando hacia los pasillos generales. Muchos seguramente deberían estar por ahí, se le pasó por la cabeza, echando un vistazo alrededor para ver las butacas semivacías. Un hombre corpulento acostado con los ojos cerrados y roncando ligeramente más allá. Una pareja acaramelada hacia la derecha, que parecían no tener más ojos que para sí mismos riendo y hablando en murmullos más allá…pero todo vacío…o eso le pareció cuando se acomodó, ligeramente incómoda en su asiento para cruzar los brazos y tener la vista perdida pensando en que, o se estaba volviendo paranoica, o tenía un serio problema que comenzaba y terminaba con la frase "Ronald Weasley".

- Podríamos estar así, si quieres- dijo de pronto en un susurro la voz casi en su oído que la hizo sobresaltarse. Clavó los ojos en los de McLaggen que no había notado más cerca de ella desde hace…¿Desde siempre?

Miró ladear ligeramente la cabeza a éste con esa risa tonta y arrogante con que lo recordaba en el colegio, en aquella fiesta de Slughorn que siempre lamentaba haber ido…y luego vió que señalaban sus ojos hacia la pareja que ahora parecían uno…le recordó desagradablemente cuando Ginny solía mencionar "como dos anguilas" refiriéndose a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó de pronto sorprendida, olvidando el bajar la voz por la que otros "shh!" se escucharon impacientes alrededor. Bajo la voz sin poder ocultar del todo su gesto de sorpresa. Vió a Ronald detrás de ellos con la vista hacia un lado, no pareciendo notar nada y mirar el piso con gesto malhumorado. Nadie los había notado alrededor, seguramente…pero…¿Estaba mencionando que..?

- No te alarmes, sé que las cosas no van bien con el pelirrojo aquel- sonrió confiado el joven acercándose más y obligando a que ella tratara de escapar por un lado. Pero era imposible. Giró el rostro hacia Harry y Ginny..pero no estaban. Vió a Harry hablando más alla con Remus…un suspiro de ahogo se escapo de sus labios.

- No- negó rotundamente después de entenderlo, susurrando por lo bajo y mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos oscuros por las tinieblas reinantes alrededor- no…claro que…¿Cómo piensas que yo..?

- Vamos- sonrió confiado el chico posando su brazo sobre el de ella que trató de quitarlo con rapidez pero sin lograrlo del todo. Era un lugar incómodo…no podia. Sé que has tratado de hacer esto desde que me hablaste ahí afuera…lo se- sonrió con aquella risa confiada que odiaba.

- Suéltame- amenazó cuando le vió tomarle más del brazo acercándose a ella. Podía sentir su aliento.- suéltame McLaggen o si no...

- No- negó el joven con sencillez sin dejar de acercarse – sé que lo quieres y…

- ¡Suéltame!

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más le sintió apartarse de su lado con brusquedad, casi sosteniéndose de la manga de su chaqueta. Aturdida, alzó la mirada sorprendida hacia el pelirrojo que tenía a su lado con la mirada furiosa, el rostro crispado por la furia y las orejas rojas por la impotencia. McLaggen estaba tirado en el suelo incluso antes de que la mayoría de los presentes se diesen cuenta de lo que ocurría y reclamaran por el silencio y tratando de apabullar el nuevo alboroto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tratas de hacerle?- rugió el chico como un león fiero que había estado por atacar todo el momento y que ya no había podido contenerse por más tiempo. Tanteó buscando la varita en el largo chaleco muggle que tenía puesto pero no pudo encontrarla. McLaggen sonrió burlón soltando un suspiro y pasando la mano por su cabello como un idiota confiado mientras se levantaba del suelo sin quietarle la vista de encima, de forma despectiva.

- ¿Tratar de hacerle?- preguntó con escepticismo en la voz y se armo un alboroto total cuando los muggles y demás reclamaron por silencio- no bromees, Weasley…- Ron que había clavado sus ojos en él pareció titubear un interminable momento antes de erguirse más y al fin sacar torpemente la varita del bolsillo para tratar de parecer amenazante.- No bromees, Weasley, haciéndote el tonto, si? Déjanos tranqulos de una vez.

- ¿Bromear?- preguntó el pelirrojo. El sentimiento de confusión sobreponiéndose al de Ira por un segundo. Vió como todavía trataba de tomar el mismo asiento junto a Hermione que le miró perpleja antes de retroceder por el seguido empujón que el pelirrojo le había dado de nuevo. Se tambaleó, como esperándolo rápidamente

-¿Qué?- se burló McLaggen mirándolo con burla- no me digas que no nos vas a dejar en paz.

- Ni siquiera tienes lo que mereces.

El pelirrojo pareció más que confundido y un segundo después, Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería con sorpresa y vió en el rostro del joven de cabello rizado un atisbo del pasado. Comprendió entonces cuánto había esperado una ocasión para decir lo que tenía que decir, para que lo dejase en paz y para humillarlo. Una ocasión exactamente como aquella.

El joven sonrió con malicia al mirarla solamente y comprender que lo había entendido.

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que ella hizo una maldición confundus para que ganaras el puesto en el equipo de Quidditch en el colegio?- el pelirrojo pareció incrédulo por un momento, pero clavó la vista en Hermione que había palidecido repentinamente mirando hacia Cormac con sorpresa. Éste le sonrió complacido- claro…acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó casi con temor el chico mirandola ahora a ella que no pudo alzar la vista más- y después de tener una mirada suplicante trató de articular palabras que no fueron más que un balbuceo tenue.

McLaggen sonrió con confianza mientras Ron palidecía ahora.

- Y claro- alzó más la voz- No podemos olvidar ahora tu "respetable" e increíble puesto en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Creíste que fue todo por tu talento, no Weasley preguntó burlándose aún más fuerte – ¿ves que tienes cosas que ni siquiera mereces.?

Ron parecía a punto de derrumbarse, seguramente comprendiendo…entendiendo.

Hermione le miró de forma suplicante, sintiéndose mal por única vez en mucho tiempo, olvidando aquellos últimos meses donde todo había ido de mal en peor entre ellos, recordando por aquella mirada, su mirada desalentada y sintiendo un ligero dolor puntazante, el mismo dolor que había sentido en el colegio tantas veces y el dolor que normalmente le había llevado a incesarse en él, descubriendo en un momento que era un sentimiento diferente al amor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir el ambiente denso rodeándola con rapidez. Los pensamientos habían desaparecido por un momento de su mente poniéndola en blanco escucharndo alrededor. Sintiendo el ambiente. El rostro serio pareció percibir algo más antes de que se diese cuenta de todo.

El tiempo se congeló.

Algo andaba mal. Y no lo notó por las cosas susceptibles que habían estado pasando alrededor, por la poca gente, porque los encargados no habían acudido para saber que pasaba y para echarlos de una vez de allí, por los rostros congelándose, confundidos y alerta, al ataque de una vez…las varitas saliendo de los bolsillos con tal rapidez….

Había una sola razón.

La sangre y los gritos.

Sintió el rostro repentinamente húmedo, como si hubiese estado un largo rato debajo de la lluvia, mojándose los cabellos y el rostro. O quizá lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas de pura impotencia, de rabia y de frustración. Pero no era eso, no sentía aquel nudo en la garganta o el peso en el pecho…ni siquiera el dolor en el corazón que habría supuesto tener…no sentía nada más que la humedad en el rostro que le obligó a llevar las manos hacia las mejillas y mirarlas de una vez horrorizada.

- Sangre.

El susurro no había durado ni unas milésimas de segundo para que todo entrara en panico alrededor. Los hechizos y las maldiciones habían volado tan rápidamente mezclados por las risas y por las exclamaciones, tanto de susto, sorpresa y horror que sin que pudiera prevenirlo estaba sobre el piso, tratando de esquivar la maldición que había volado hacia ella y que había destrozado, partiendo en dos a el asiento que había estado tras de ella. La oscuridad había desaparecido…alguien había prendido la luz…o quizá era la fuerza y el resplandor de los hechizos y las maldiciones cruzándose por todas partes tratando de alcanzar sus objetivos, tratando de aturdir…

O de matar.

Caminó a gatas sobre sus rodillas sintiendo un ligero pánico en un principio, repitiéndose a si misma de que no podía estar sucediendo…no ahí y no esa noche. Sin tratar de sentir la culpa sobre su pecho primero y luego ligeramente los cosquilleos de remordiemiento.

- ¡Especto patronum!

La voz de Harry le bastó para reaccionar. ¿Dementores? No podía ser….en ese caso el Ministerio estaba…

- Hermione!- de pronto la voz de él, acercándose más hacia ella, trató de erguirse y verle. Lo vió de pie con la varita en alto y las tenebrosas figuras en un vaho intenso y oscuro volando por todas partes. Se horrorizó al verle el rostro cubierto de sangre y también toda la ropa. Pero parecía estable…no parecía tener ninguna herida que…- ¡Hermione, pronto, haz un patronus!- ordenó dándole la fuerza suficiente cuando le vió alzar la varita y vió rápidamente el alce plateado saltando con gracia y agilidad por entre las butacas. Se levantó con rapidez sacando la varita.

- ¡Especto…Especto Patronum!- balbuceó con un tono de seguridad a pesar de sentir el frío cubriéndole por encima, soplando a través de sus cabellos un viento gélido que le puso la carne de gallina. Vió las figuras fantasmagóricas y macabras de los dementores avanzando hacia los muggles horrorizados que trataban de escapar. Pero no había escapatoria. Alguien había cerrado las puertas centrales obligándoles a permanecer ahí. Volaban por todas partes…se le cruzó por el pensamiento que tenían algo más que hacer que lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Bravo Harry!- felicitó de pronto la voz agitada de Sirius llegando a su lado. Parecía eufórico por aquella lucha y tenía el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa de diversión. Pareció perturbar un poco a la chica por lo que explicó- Esa película muggle me estaba matando…

Otra maldición voló sobre sus cabezas y Harry, Sirius y Hermione lo esquivaron con rapidez girando sus varitas a la vez para atacar al mortífago que lo había hecho. Una sombra se divisó de aquel que pareció deslizarse por otro lado escapando al ver la desventaja obvia con la cual se había querido enfrentar.

- ¿Dónde estan los demás?- preguntó Harry mirando alrededor y viendo las sombras deslizarse por otros lados seguidas de la nada inmediata. El silencio duró unos segundos provocándoles un escalofrío al mirar la sala vacía.

- Dios…- dijo Hermione avanzando hacia delante- ¿No creen que…?

Los gritos se escucharon en el salón contiguo que los obligaron a dispersarse de nuevo.

- ¡Marlene!- gritó la voz de Sirius avanzando y un escalofrio le recorrió a Hermione cuando vió los cuerpos tirados hacia un lado que habían sido casi amontonados con gracia y apartados al camino. Trató de no pensar en ello avanzando, tratando de encontrar a Ginny, a Tonks,…a Ron…

Se deslizó con rapidez pasando por la multitud que seguia corriendo enloquecida. Sintiendo el dolor en los brazos producto de los empujones avanzó con dificultad un par de metros apenas liberándose en el momento para luego refugiarse hacia un lado y sintiendo rápidamente el roce frío de una maldición arrastrando sus cabellos hacia un lado. Un muggle cayó inerte antes de que se diese cuenta, robándole un grito ahogado de horror.

- ¡Ahí hay alguien!- gritó la voz rasposa mientras se agachaba rápidamente ocultándose detrás de algunas butacas al ver la desigualdad de condiciones. Todos parecían haberse dispersado por todas las salas contiguas y el silencio de pronto de las figuras oscuras que habían estado disfrutando, seguramente de la "cacería de muggles" que se habían propuesto como meta. Era imposible el poder levantarse en un momento y tratar de aturdir a uno sin que antes al menos media docena de maldiciones salieran disparadas. Trató de contener la respiración cuando sintió estremecerse al sentir acercarse una figura. Se llevó la mano hacia la boca tratando de calmar los gemidos que le provocaba el corte profundo que había sentido al agacharse y raspar la pierna con uno de los hierros torcidos y tirados a su lado.

- Estás paranoico, Travers- sonrió una voz burlona hacia allá- apuesto a que aquella muggle te lo ha provocado, ¿a que si?

Un coro de risotadas se escucharon divertidas alrededor.

Travers retrocedió su paso hacia donde se dirigía, dudando con la mirada, penetrante por unos segundos, y luego…toda expresión y emoción había desaparecido en su plenitud.

- Al menos no he tenido tanta suerte como Rosier y Black- sonrió con una carcajada profunda alejándose su voz cada vez más.- después de esta noche…prefiero este nuevo escenario…es más fácil aplastar asquerosos insectos.

Hermione soltó un ligero suspiro.

- ¡Y vaya que tienes razón!- sonrió una voz con acento cuidado por otro lado. Parecía lejos de allí, quizá entrando por la puerta- aquellos si que se han divertido…y por esta noche…- una risa peculiar se escuchó soltada con brusquedad- al menos ya creo que Rosier acaba con lo que había comenzado con la sangre Sucia de Vance.

Todo pareció encajar en un segundo. Las desapariciones…y durante un segundo se le ocurrió que…  
El aliento se le escapó de los pulmones

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-preguntó una voz autoritaria y ella pareció sorprenderse tanto como los demás, puesto que los pasos habían sido repentinos. Ni siquiera se habían oído. -Tenemos que matarlos a todos ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender?

No pareció haber más replicas que los bufidos leves de los demás seguidos de algunos pasos rápidos después.

Se levantó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero comprendió enseguida que habían sido apenas unos segundos cuando las risas se escucharon alrededor, seguidas de gritos; y luego...

El fuego.

- No.

El humo y las llamas se comenzaron a extender devorándolo todo rapidamente.

Parecía que todo había comenzado de la forma más inesperada.

El hombre alto corrió apenas sintiendo el aliento y a la vez sintiendo más que nada el calor del aire entrando en los pulmones con rapidez mientras el corazón trataba de salírsele del pecho.  
Se sentía, por vez primera, responsable, más responsable de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba seguro, mucho más culpable que todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Habìa una serie de factores que había que tomar en cuenta.

Y todos daban vueltas alrededor tan rápido, tan vertiginosamente que apenas le mostraban el camino correcto a seguir.

No había visto las señales, en primer lugar. El hecho de que el ambiente habìa estado lo suficientemente cargado de ellas como para que cualquiera que tuviese sentido común (lo que parecìa que èl no poseìa) hubiese tomado en cuenta. Habìa sido lo suficientemente imbècil y estùpido (y se lo repetìa una y otra vez mientras recorrìa con la mirada cada rincón, mientras escuchaba cada sonido, mientras que dirigìa cada uno de sus sentidos hasta algo que le pareciera familiar) para ignorar a la persona quien le habìa guiado en infinidad de ocasiones a respuestas màs objetivas de lo que todo el mundo veìa.

Y un grito lo consumiò todo.

Le carcomiò las entrañas sintiendo el dolor que se pareciò tanto al fìsico que le asustò. Sus sentidos se pusieron en la màxima alerta al sentir, o màs bien, al percibir que lo habìa reconocido casi a plenitud, a pesar de que una parte de sus sentidos trataba de negàrselo pero otra parte el confirmarlo. Paró en seco todavía sintiendo recorrerle el estado de Shock momentàneo que habìa vivido y tratò de identificar el origen después de escuchar la infinidad de consejos que habìa recibido en una infinidad de veces y por la mayorìa de las personas que conocìa. Desde Remus, por lo que tenía memoria y para pasar hacia la persona que sabía, y que se habìa confirmado desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, la que màs amaba en el mundo.

El ambiente gèlido repentinamente se comenzò a sentir màs càlido, tan gradualmente que ni siquiera lo habìa notado hasta el punto en el que comenzò a ser insoportable. Sintiò que venìa de la derecha, un par de puertas gruesas de mimbre pulido, el tipo de puertas clàsico que empleaban los cines para poder contener el sonido en una sala para no poder invadir el de otro, el tipo de puertas que podrìan anunciar el peligro que invadìa en un lugar cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Y las llamas del fuego comenzaron a asomar.

Los gritos se escucharon escandalizados, aterrorizados por todas partes, con el eco respectivo que podrìa tener un salón para luego escucharse en los exteriores, con el escalofriante sonido de las pisadas escapando de un lado a otro, frenèticas. Muggles que no tenìan escapatoria. Y un eco lejano de risas que le hizo crujir repentinamente los dientes pensando en que estaban divirtiendo, en que realmente se estaban divirtiendo. Y también las emociones, y el pensamiento del deber que un dìa se habìa comprometido a realizar estaba de nuevo en juego.

Corriò empuñando la varita con agilidad y pasò encima de las butacas, ya destrozadas que se extendìan alrededor en pedazos, esparcidos por el suelo y por todas partes en donde las veìa. Montones. El agua saliò con rapidez dirigièndose precipitadamente hacia los alrededores de una parte de pared forrada en gruesa tela acolchonada color rojo que comenzaba a arder profusamente. Arrojando una gran humareda que lo inundaba todo en aquel espacio cerrado, comprobando con el mayor horror que no servìa de nada. Un pensamiento lejano le vino a la mente y un recuerdo con èl. El de una casa ardiendo en llamas. El rostro carbonizado de cadáveres y el fracaso en ellos. En los que lo rodeaban y casi no habìa notado, por juventud, por inexperiencia. Y una joven a su lado diciendo en voz baja las palabras "Demonio de fuego" con el rostro bañado en làgrimas.

No lo pudo soportar màs.

Antes de que siquiera lo pensara se habìa encontrado pegado en la pared. Un dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza por el golpe, un ardor, el ardor detràs que le hizo dirigir el brazo adolorido para aminorar el dolor y sentir la humedad en los dedos.

La Sangre.

- Y miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo la voz tranquila pero juguetona, caminando hacia él, tan parecida…que los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente, quitándole por un momento toda conciencia. El aroma lúgubre del 12 de Grimmauld Place, años atrás, el ambiente gélido…las reglas y lo demás estuvo presente en un segundo que no pudo evitar.

Y Bellatrix sonrió mirando el rostro de su primo con deleite.

La mortífaga avanzó con paso majestuoso haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos rápidos, tratando de evitarla, como si de una víbora de cascabel se tratase. Los movimientos de la mujer en cambio decían otra cosa. Desbordaban sensualidad, seducción. Parecía divertirse ante su sorpresa, ante el hecho de verla ahí, en un lugar como ese, en el cual no esperaría encontrarla. Avanzó más con movimientos elegantes que le recordaron a Sirius los mismos movimientos que había tenido su madre. Elegantes, igual de calculados. Los mismos que poseían todos los que poseían esa sangre Black corriéndole por las venas. Y por eso mismo es que le repugnaron porque había dejado desde hacia mucho todo aquello y no quería recordarlo más.

- Te doy miedo.- dijo de pronto la voz resuelta de la mortífaga mirándo el ligero temblor de la mano de su primo que parecía paralizada, incapaz de atacarla. Alzó las cejas y frunció los labios acercándose más y pisando la mano de un hombre tirado en su camino que gimió cuando le trituró la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida abierta que el tacón había hecho. Bellatrix no pareció inmutarse en absoluto, ni siquiera parecía notarlo mientras le habló con voz infantil- ¿Le dio miedo a mi primito recordar a mami?

- No me das miedo, puta- respondió Sirius con voz agresiva o tratando de hacerlo. Sentía todavía el cuerpo paralizado, y, maldita sea, el brazo que sostenía la varita también. Bellatrix sonrió mirando sus ojos, de forma malvada, loca, como siempre, siendo adolescente, la "Señora Lestrange" o Mortífaga, le había parecido a Sirius. Sintió un extraño hormigueo al ver su repentino silencio y lapsus sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos. Apartó la vista sabiéndose incapaz de lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

- Vaya, y creí que me la estabas poniendo muy fácil- dijo Bellatrix de nuevo con voz sorprendida- pero no es tu estilo…o eso es lo que dirías, no..?

Se habia acercado, y tuvo conciencia de aquello cuando la vió frente a él al alzar la vista. Retrocedió en un reflejo inmediato, pero supo que había sido un movimiento fallido cuando tocó la pared súbitamente. No lo había esperado.

- Estas atrapado como la alimaña que eres- sonrió la mujer apartando sus cabellos negros hacia un lado, revelando el nivéo cuello mientras la capa caía detrás de ella. Posó sus ojos acercandose más de lo que Sirius hubiese esperado. Miró sin escapatoria alrededor, mirando que la lucha se había alejado mucho más allá de lo que los demás podían notar su situación. Mucho más de lo que había deseado. No veía a Harry, ni a Remus ni a …absolutamente nadie. Solamente las figuras turbias, materializándose en el aire y pasando por todas direcciones hacia los lados. Seguramente atacando más…llegarían a la calle…los muggles…

- Te preocupas por esos asquerosos que no te dan nada- razonó con Odio la mujer y Sirius bajó la vista de nuevo, apartándola de ella que se pegó repentinamente al cuerpo, tanto que pensó que había caído por accidente sobre él. Pero tenía sus manos, todavía sosteniendo la varita de un lado a otro, sobre él. Examinándolo de pies a cabeza. No recordaba la última vez que se habían visto y por un momento apareció una idea totalmente incoherente por la mente mientras sopesaba su silencio y observaba extrañado su comportamiento. ¿No podía estar pensando en….?

- Nunca has sido demasiado bueno en adivinar lo que pensaban los demás- dijo la mortífaga con voz extraña y oscura- sobre todo los Black…- bajó la vista y Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la mirada lasciva de su prima- pero ahora…

La empujó hacia atrás.

- ¡Puta!- gritó mientras apuntaba la varita hacia ella que parecía más divertida por la situación y sonrió al saber que había adivinado sus pensamientos- ¡Aléjate!

Bellatrix avanzó de nuevo.

- Dilo otra vez- sonrió retándole con la mirada para sorpresa del hombre.

Un hechizo voló hacia ellos.

La mortífaga retrocedió casi como si hubiese sabido que la maldición estaba en camino. Un movimiento simplemente, elegante, parecido a un movimiento de baile y una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, una sonrisa que a Sirius siempre le había parecido repugnante y despreciable. Que despertaba su odio como nunca antes había sentido. Una de aquellas sonrisas que, bien sabía, tenía cuando se proponía algo.

La mujer llegó con paso firme, a pesar la tener la túnica ensangrentada y tener una leve cojera en una de las piernas. El cabello rubio desordenado sobre los hombros y los ojos centellantes color del mar fulminaron a la mortífaga que bufó sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si de una presa se tratase para ella.

- Hola, Marlene- saludó con sencillez- ¿Sabes que no es un buen momento? Sirius y yo…estábamos divirtiéndonos- comentó mirándolo a él ahora, mientras se pasaba lentamente la lengua por los labios.  
- Lamento interrumpir, Bellatrix- saludó Marlene mirándola con la misma repugnancia de Sirius, pero con la voz amable, casi como si fuesen amigas que se saludaban después de tomar el té.- pero me temo…que no tengo otra opción.

- Rosier no se ocupó de ti, ¿eh?- preguntó la mortífaga después de unos segundos mirando alrededor. No había bajado la defensa, en absoluto pero mantenía la postura relajada.

Marlene sonrió y Sirius se sorprendió de la sangre fría que demostraba y también de lo parecidas que parecían ambas en aquella situación. Por vez primera se cuestionó si la conocía tan bien como creía.

- Se podría decir que yo me encargué de él- contestó ella mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿No me digas que te preocupa?

- ¿Preocuparme?- rió la mujer mirandola intensamente y añadió después de unos segundos en la cual su gesto pareció ensombrecerse un poco- para nada.

- ¿Segura?- preguntó Marlene con una sonrisa tan deleitada que parecía tan complacida como la había tenido Bella- ¿Por eso tengo que utilizar Oclumencia contigo, entonces?

Repentinamente las figuras habían aparecido después de un tumulto en la puerta y un grupo de aurors, liderados por el hombre de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules con mirada dura habían aparecido apuntando sus varitas hacia ella. Las dos dirigieron una rápida mirada hacia ellos antes de volver a su posición inicial.

- Saluda a Rodolphus de mi parte, ¿Quieres?- se despidió Marlene encarándola con gesto cariñoso.

Bellatrix le fulminó con la mirada antes de sonreír de forma sarcástica.

- Claro- dirigió su vista hasta Sirius- Regulus estará contento de saludarlos también.

Sirius pareció perder un poco el color que tenía en el rostro.

- Nos veremos pronto- se despidió Marlene sin dejar de mirarla.

- No me lo perdería por nada- dijo la mortífaga- ¿sabías que es realmente divertido?

Una lluvia de maldiciones se disparó hacia donde la mortífaga había estado un segundo antes, fallando irremediablemente.

Corrió dando traspies sin que pudiese evitarlo. La vista se había tornado difusa, casi imposible. El humo se habia extendido en tal magnitud que había dado una seria idea la magnitud del fuego también. La mayoría de los muggles, niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres corrían como desesperados hacia uno de los lados donde existían un marco de ventanas amplias en donde la mayoría había tratado de saltar. Muchos de los magos y brujas casi habían desaparecido de ahí y no veía ni rastro de ellos. Tenían que hacer algo. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Buscó con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviese por ahí. Y una sorprendente sonrisa nació en sus labios cuando reconoció a alguien y corrió hacia allí.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó jadeante mientras se encontraba a la altura del joven que pareció sobresaltarse al verla. Hermione pensó que nunca se sentiría tan feliz de verle con una varita en la mano- Cormac esto es una locura y….

- Lo sé- replicó McLaggen con rostro más alarmado mirando alrededor como si le hiciera cuenta de lo que resultara evidente- lo sé..- parecía nervioso.

- Debemos…debemos…- parecía pensar en qué decir- le diremos a Harry que…

- Me tengo que ir.- soltó el chico avanzando con paso dubitativo. Hermione parecía buscar a más personas con la mirada sin tomarle atención, hasta una décima de segundo después, cuando las palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó de pronto mirándole cuando parecía ver a su alrededor- que dijiste?  
No creía en sus palabras.

- Lo siento. No vine para esto.

Le tomó por las manos durante un momento. Y le miró a los ojos un eterno segundo en la que ella parecía estar asimilando cada una de las palabras . Un segundo después había desaparecido.

- Pero…-la sorpresa y la furia se fusionaban en su voz- ¿….qué?

No podía asimilar el parecido de la situación. Increíble. Una ráfaga de recuerdos que había pretendido borrar se deslizó un segundo por su mente cuando sintió de nuevo la nieve bajo sus pies, las cortaduras en las manos y en los brazos y todo lo demás deslizándose de nuevo. El sentimiento de aprensión en el pecho, aquel sentimiento de soledad que la rodeaba y luego…la nada.  
Pero ahora era el calor el que aumentaba.

El chico había desaparecido. Definitivamente todos los hombres eran iguales ¿o quizá solamente los que estaban con ella?

Una ráfaga de viento oscuro y helado se sintió pasar alrededor de ella, le había quitado todos los pensamientos de la mente durante un segundo. Solamente la varita y el reflejo, pero todo, incluso la voz después, había llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry de fondo que no pudo distinguir con claridad- ¡Hermione, cuidado!

El frio le congeló el cuerpo.

La parálisis momentánea solamente había durado unos segundos antes de sentir el dolor atroz de nuevo, en el mismo lugar en el cual recordaba haberlo sentido. Luego un corte allá, más allá…el brazo, la pierna…el rostro y luego….el dolor simplemente llegando.

- ¡No!

Otra voz , que no pudo reconocer entre las tinieblas que la rodeaban. No podía seguir con eso…la conciencia perdiéndosele tan rápidamente que las figuras alrededor se habían hecho borrosas…

Y luego la nada.

- ¡Hermione!

Los ojos se abrieron con letargo luego de repetidos llamados. Todos en el mismo todo, todos desde la misma voz. No podía comprenderlo al principio. Si estaba en un hospital…¿Por qué permitían que los demás gritaran?

Y luego más gritos.

- ¡Hermione, despierta!- dijo la voz desesperada, con aquel dejo de histerismo que siempre había conocido, como en la voz de su madre cuando le contaba lo que pasaba en los días oscuros en el colegio. Siempre tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero la voz ahora era más suave, algo familiar, pero no completamente.

- ¡Hermione!

Comprendió por los gemidos, la ambulancia y aquel ambientador conocido que no había ido a ningún lado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el pasillo…aquel pasillo alfombrado y poco iluminado con luz clara de fondo…blanca. Los ojos le ardieron cuando trato de abrilos de un solo tramo, pero se acostumbró mirando la figura de rodillas a su lado. La sangre manchaba su túnica y tenía el rostro pálido. Los cabellos castaños cayendo en suaves rizos alrededor del rostro la hicieron reconocerla.

- Ya todo esta bien- la tranquilizó Emmeline Vance mirando hacia ella esperando quizá encontrar alguna herida. También observó alarmada sus brazos y luego su ropa. El díctamo en un lado le dio la respuesta porqué éstos estaban cortados y no su piel.- Idea de Marlene…buena, debo decir- sonrió la joven y dirigio una mirada aprehensiva alzando la varita cuando escuchó los gemidos venir del otro lado. Una mujer de cabello negro y mejillas rosadas había entrado, también con la varita levantada. La mirada dura le duró durante unos segundos examinando a la chica mientras Vance bajaba la mirada y también la varita suspirando.

- Vaya, me has asustado Hestia.

La joven se sonrió repentinamente bajando también la varita.

- No tienes remedio- suspiró- ¿No nos dijo Dumbledore lo que habíamos de hacer cuando tuviéramos un ataque…?

- ¿Qué..? ¡Ah, oh, si!- respondió la chica tratando de remediar el error..- la comprobación de las…

- No es necesario, sé que bajas la varita cada vez que nos reconoces- intervino Hestia- Hola Hermione…- parecía dudar de si se encontraba en condiciones de entenderla por lo cual la chica se levantó con brusquedad sintiendo un repentino dolor en la pierna. Tan fuerte que le hizo lanzar un ligero grito.

- Oh, no….- se lamentó Emmeline Vance- Por Merlín…que estas haciendo…?

- Yo pensé…

- ¿No la habías curado?- preguntó Hestia mirando reprobadoramente a Emmeline que trataba de ayudarle a sentarse.

- Lo hice…pero ….- pareció dudar hablando más bajo y dirigiendo una mirada a Hermione que no le pareció nada bueno- no pude con eso…

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de ver hacia donde señalaba en la puerta apareció una figura jadeante. Hechizos aturdidores volaron hacia él, de las tres varitas y por poco lo habían alcanzado cuando gritó.

- ¡Ey, ya, bueno, basta, BASTA YA QUE SOY YO!

- ¡Sturgis!- saltó Emmeline deteniéndose inmediatamente y luego lanzándose en brazos del joven que la recibió bastante cohibido.

- Eh…! Oh…bueno….bueno, gracias,…Emmeline

La mujer pareció recobrar la cordura después de sentir las miradas sorprendidas de Hestia y Hermione que los miraban sorprendidas. Sus mejillas se pintaron de Rosa que afortunadamente se cubrió debido a las cenizas de su rostro.

- ¿Y...?preguntó Hestia salvando el momento embarazoso – ¿decías que habían atrapado a alguien?

- Oh…¿qué…?- preguntó el hombre casi despertando de lo que tenía- ah…yo? ¡Ah, si! ¡Lo atrapamos!- sonrió triunfal Sturgis mirándolas. Todavía un hilillo de sangre se le perdía por los cabellos rubios y desordenados de lado.- Había sido todo un lio después de que Marlene y Sirius corrieran por ahí….y claro…la maldición paralizante de Travers pero…

- ¡De una vez Sturgis! – apresuró Hestia.- ¿Atraparon a algún mortífago?.- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Al mejor- pareció satisfecho Sturgis irguiéndose- y tendría que ser por mi hechizo aturdidor…claro.

- ¡De una vez!- exigió Emmeline zarandeándolo como desesperada- ¡Su nombre! ¿A quien atraparon?

Sturgis suspiró y Hermione lo supo mucho antes de que lo dijera.

- Antonin Dolohov.


	7. Objetivos

Disclaimer: Había una vez una escritora británica y millonaria por haber realizado un hechizo que miles de millones de magos y brujas, a pesar de poseer extrañas y fascinantes habilidades no podían imitar. Aquel hechizo, sin embargo, contaba con el más poderoso de los poderes juntos: La habilidad

El nombre de aquella escritora era J.K. Rowling.

Y el hechizo de Harry Potter le perteneció a ella desde el principio hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Y más….

Ja,ja,ja….buen disclaimer, no os parece? Quería hacerlo, en estos tiempos en los que ando nostálgica…

Y tengo la gran misión de pedir perdón a todos y todas las lectoras y lectores por la larga espera. Tengo una buena excusa, los deberes muggles que me tienen en la facultad de Psicología...Alguien lo sabía?

Bueno, después de todo este lio…espero actualizar mucho más seguido. Este cap. será corto, advertencias, y también es posible (casi seguro) que lo reedite esta semana también, pero tenía algo escrito ya y no quería quedarme sin dejarlos nada más. Un beso?

Rose

**Objetivos**

Todo había sido una eterna reunión de planificación después.

Un caos que había vuelto a la normalidad después de todo. El Ministerio no había querido causar más problemas, siempre guardando las apariencias había optado por escoger el camino más fácil.

Negar todo y volver a la normalidad.

Lo que menos sabían los miembros de la comunidad mágica eran que estaban en el mayor peligro que pudieran haber imaginado, pero después de un día…todo había vuelto a la más completa e insultante normalidad.

Al menos en una parte.

Las reuniones de la Orden se habían intensificado, siendo al final tan evidentes que había sido casi imposible llevar una vida normal más allá de aquello. Casi todos estaban seguros de que sus membresías en la famosa Orden del Fénix habían sido descubiertas, pero al final había sido lo de menos.

El peligro estaba ahí.

Aunque los modos de reacción a todo aquello habían sido tan diversos como inesperados.

Sturgis había captado lo que en realidad era "el motivo de su existencia" o lo que él decía que era su "motivo de vida". El ser un héroe.

Marlene parecía distante…tanto que había resultado preocupante. La sonrisa de su rostro siempre había estado presente…ahora estaba ausente por completo. Sirius parecía de igual manera y todos sabían que ese "algo" era entre los dos, aunque pareciera llevar un solo punto de origen. Aquella noche de ataque mortífago.

Hermione alzó la vista cuando el grupo entró de nuevo, por décima vez, y como siempre, ahora, discutiendo...

No es tan fácil- dijo desanimado Fenwick torciendo el rostro de disconformidad. Parecía estar lo bastante disconforme para poder contraatacar contra cualquier argumento que dijera que tener a un mortífago solamente en sus manos estaba bien. – la verdad es que aparte del papeleo…un

Es verdad- asintió Sirius y todos los demás se dieron vuelta hacia él sorprendidos. Un hecho único en la historia de todo lo que recordaban, pues normalmente Sirius solía estar en contra de todo lo que Fenwick dijera. Así había sido desde Hogwarts y así era siempre. Los únicos que parecían no tomar aquello en serio eran el propio Sirius que tenía la vista en Marlene, y ella misma que tenía la vista pegada en los documentos que le había pasado Fenwick quien la miraba de forma extraña, pensativa. Aunque sus ojos no se movieran de la décima línea. Sirius miró de lado desanimado.- No queremos más problemas con mortífagos.- dijo.

Y nadie desistió, al menos después de unos segundos.

- No hay problema- sonrió Sturgis mirando hacia los lados y caminando con paso confiado. Ojoloco se detuvo para mirarlo como a un insecto pero Sturgis le sonrió amistosamente y se volvió para gruñir alejándose de él. Continuó con el paso confiado detrás de él mientras Hestia Jones y Lily sonreían- lo controlaremos. Hermione los miró avanzar y sonrió levemente desde el sofá.

No creo que tengan mucho problema, en verdad- dijo Fred- sonriendo a su vez y su gemelo sonrió con él mientras entraban en el salón.

De qué hablan ahora?- preguntó Hermione- mirándolos sobre el hombro- ya lo dijeron ellos, es sólo un mortífago- pensó racionalmente- hay docenas de mortífagos.

No es sólo un mortífago, Hermione- respondió George acercándose repentinamente. De un salto Hermione tuvo a los dos gemelos, cada uno a su lado en el estrecho (o eso le pareció) sofá. Se sintió repentinamente más incómoda y el color subió a sus mejillas rápidamente. Fred intercambió una mirada con George y sonrió sin decir nada antes de acomodarse un poco más alejado de ella. Extendió sobre su libro otro, uno más grande, de tapa negra de cuero y con los bordes algo estropeados, pero que parecía tratar de haber sido arreglado con anterioridad. Hermione dejó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre sus rodillas como hipnotizada. Nunca había podido evitar sentir aquello en presencia de un libro nuevo. Se convertía en una necesidad. La necesidad de leer y conocer más.

Así que creo que no necesitamos más argumentos para convencerla…- sonrió George y ambos gemelos se levantaron para retirarse. Hermione ni siquiera parecía escucharlos cuando la voz de Fred dijo

Y acuérdate devolverle su libro a Ojoloco, Hermione- mejor si no lo sabe, ya que no nos lo prestó legalmente.

Contuvo un aliento antes de abrirlo. Parecía algo valioso, pero cuando lo abrió, descubrió algo decepcionada que no parecía ser un libro, sino una especie de libro de recortes.

Una a una las fotos fueron apareciendo, ¿Qué es lo que era?

La sangre parecía verdadera con los flashes y…

Los ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Era…desagradable.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a sentir el mundo alrededor dándole vueltas y una sensación, algo que no pudo explicar, se ceñía detrás de ella. Las náuseas.

En un segundo el libro había sido arrebatado de sus manos y se encontró con los ojos de Tonks abiertos de par en par mirándola.

No supo nada más que decir.

La cena pareció todo lo diferente que parecía ser en la casa de los Black. Aburrida, sin sentido. Hasta un poco pesada.

Paseó la vista alrededor de todos los rostros que parecían pensativos. Sabía que habían estado sobre la que llamaban "la pista", pero no sabía nada más. Ni siquiera una conjetura, pero al parecer, nada de lo que sabían eran buenas noticias, para ellos, al menos. Lo decían los rostros de Emmeline Vance y también el de Hestia. El de Sturgis no decía nada más que autosuficiencia y la confianza que nunca le había visto. El de Harry también parecía más tranquilo, calmado, pero sabía que era aquel rostro que tendía presentar cuando quería mantener el control de todo. El control de sí mismo y de lo que le ocurría.

Un sonido desviando sus pensamientos y miró con desagrado cómo la figura se acercaba a ella.

No quiero nada, gracias- respondió haciendo un gesto hacia un lado mirando la carne francesa medio sangrienta en su plato. Le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar en momentos como aquellos.

Tonterías- respondió la señora Weasley depositando un poco más en su plato. Sabía por Fred, George y Ginny que había aprendido a preparar aquella clase de platillo por Fleur y para que Bill llegara más seguido a cenar a casa de sus padres. Todo por costumbre. Y lo había logrado. Recibió una mala mirada de parte de ella cuando hizo un gesto de molestia al levantar el tenedor y tratar (con todas sus fuerzas) de probar un bocado por educación.

Gracias Molly- agradeció Marlene a su lado cuando pasó por el plato de ella. Parecía de peor humor cuando alzó el tenedor ausente y comenzó a cortar la carne en un gesto de costumbre.

Sirius parecía preocupado.

No se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que el sonido del rechinar de la silla, de la pata de palo y también del caer de los cubiertos con brusquedad la despertaron.

- Ahora si- dijo Ojoloco levantándose repentinamente de la mesa. Todas las miradas se posaron en él y en sus movimientos. Todos se habían quedado levemente sorprendidos y expectantes por sus palabras. Ojoloco gruñó de nuevo- Vamos Granger- levantó la voz.

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida dejando caer el cubierto que se le resbaló por entre los dedos hasta caer al en el plato haciendo un ruido más fuerte del que hubiese sido rodeado de los sonidos naturales del comedor, pero todo se encontraba en el más sepulcral silencio.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione sintiéndose torpe de pronto. Lo había sospechado, pero no quería creerlo todavía. No cuando no tuviera la certeza de todo, y por eso las palabras del auror resonaron amargas cuando lo dijo- A ver a la escoria de la mazmorra, claro.

- Ojoloco-. Dijo la voz de Hestia alarmada. Había dejado de comer y la mirada ansiosa se posó en ella. Hermione se sintió levemente -No crees que es un poco ¿Precipitado?

Parecía haber pronunciado las palabras con más énfasis del necesario y Hermione volteó el rostro hacia ella un poco más. No pudo evitar sentir aquella cierta molestia cuando el énfasis en las palabras parecía decir claramente que no la creían capaz de realizar algo. Lo mismo sentía en el colegio y no iba a sentir otra cosa diferente ahora.

No le importó nada más que darse la vuelta hacía el auror que avanzaba murmurando y dando la espalda le siguió como pudo. Ningún sonido salió de su boca más que una última frase.

Vamos.

Había parecido distante, desde aquella noche, Sirius se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras la miraba, desde que la había mirado aquella noche y lo peor era aquello.

No decía absolutamente nada.

Se sentía tonto. El gran Merodeador de Hogwarts, el que siempre había podido con cualquier chica o mujer (viendo lo que iba a proponerse, nunca había rechazado aquel elogio de poder retrasar cualquier examen de McGonagall con una sonrisa),...en fin. El gran Sirius Black sin poder sacar una sola palabra a una sola chica.

La persiguió después de la cena. Sabía que se iría directamente hacia su dormitorio, ahora lo hacía diariamente.

Ella volteó su cabeza cuando lo notó cerca, aunque ni siquiera lo miró. Sirius pensó que estaba completamente cansado al seguirla. Sospechaba todo lo que pasaba, pero no podía concebir siquiera la idea de que ella lo hubiese considerado.

Entraron a la primera habitación que estuvo abierta. La biblioteca. Ella sabía que no quería leer y él también. Todos lo sabían.

- Habla- le dijo al fin después de lo que parecieron eternos segundos en los que ella se limitó a escoger uno de los libros de la estantería y caminar ignorándolo...

Sirius no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó.

No voy a decirte nada, Sirius- respondió Marlene tranquilamente hundiéndose en el sillón con el libro frente al rostro. Sirius parecía desesperado. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que no leía nada en aquellos momentos.

¡Ese es mi punto!- reclamó acercándose a ella y quitándole el libro bruscamente de las manos. Descompuso su rostro al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. No la conocía tan bien.- No quiero que estés así.- susurró acercándosele. Dime algo.

Su mirada era vidriosa y le hizo recordarla en la primera vez que la había visto, aquella vez en Hogwarts cuando había sido un conquistador sin fijarse en nadie en particular…los famosos Merodeadores. Sabía de qué hablaba ella cuando se lo preguntó con sus ojos. Aquella lucha, aquella pelea….todo había estado ahí y no tuvo más que responder a aquella pregunta tácita en el aire.

No tengo nada que ver más con los Black

Marlene entendía perfectamente. No quería arruinarlo todo….y sabía que lo haría si se empeñaba en aquello, pero Bellatrix…siempre había tenido dudas acerca de aquello. La lógica decía una cosa, pero la verdad decía otra…y le hacía dudar, porque la lógica nunca estaba lejos de la realidad.

Qué hiciste, Sirius?- preguntó Marlene y era la primera vez que Sirius escuchó la petición en el tono de su voz. El ruego, la súplica. Siempre había pensado que esa parte, aquella, había quedado lejos de lo que él era desde que había escapado de aquella maldita casa a los dieciséis años. Pero no era así. Las artes oscuras, desde su nacimiento, los ideales, reglas, creencias, costumbres…todo había estado en él desde su nacimiento y no podía negar que tendría siempre aquello en su sangre.- Sirius.

Los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos cuando contestó dándole la espalda.

.- Ser un Black.

Caminó despacio recuperando el aliento cuando llegaron, a pesar de que el auror que tenía al lado parecía no haber recorrido más que un metro o dos desde que salieran del comedor.

La mansión McKinnon era enorme. Tan grande, pensó Hermione- que no había diferencia alguna entre todas las mansiones de los Sangres Pura, de toda Inglaterra o de toda Europa. De todas partes.

Y como todas las mansiones sabía que también tenía que haber una mazmorra. Nunca había leído de una que no tuviera alguna, aunque, como había explicado alguna vez Sirius, la suya parecía inservible. No había servido más que para mandar una o dos advertencias a Kreacher alguna vez por su mal comportamiento, en broma, claro.

Se escucharon los pasos de ambos al mismo tiempo hasta que se detuvo.

- Avanzas, Granger?- preguntó Ojoloco sin darse la vuelta. Un gruñido leve se escuchó- No te preocupes, ya lo tenemos bien protegido.

¿Protegido? Se le pasó por la mente en un momento incrédula. Subió la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que el auror la miraba.

Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora entra.

Si- respondió rápidamente avanzando.

Estaba frío. Una corriente de aire le heló la piel cuando dio un paso más y fue como si no llevara nada más que una ligera blusa encima, a pesar de que el abrigo grueso se ceñía sobre su cuerpo.

Se llevó las manos protegiéndose y cruzándoselas sobre el pecho.

Bien, ahora las precauciones- razonó Ojoloco recitándolas repentinamente como la conocía de memoria- Nada de metal, madera, lino. Nada de telas largas- se fijó con rapidez en el chal que tenía en el cuello y que Hermione se quitó- nada de objetos pequeños o grandes, nada de…

Nada?- preguntó sin poder contenerse y Ojoloco le miró repentinamente haciendo que se ruborizada de vergüenza por la intensidad. Inesperadamente sonrió.

Servirías para Auror, Granger- gruñó mientras las cicatrices de su rostro resaltaban- ahora…

¡OJOLOCOOOO!- llamó una voz que le sacó de las casillas. El auror se dio la vuelta violentamente mirando en la puerta de la entrada al pelo rubio y desordenado de Sturgis Podmore sin aliento.

¡Diablos, Podmore!- rugió Ojoloco volviéndose- Eres un…..!

Salió sintiéndose furioso, o eso había creído. Era difícil definir cuándo Ojoloco Moody se sentía feliz, enojado, amenazante…pensándolo bien no le conocía más expresiones que las que parecían molestas. Se encogió de hombros avanzando.

Dio vueltas cautelosa alrededor escuchando los pasos de Ojoloco alejase con el compás de un gruñido y una murmuración de reclamo hacia los que lo llamaban. No le llamó la atención porque no tenía algo más que le llamara la atención que la enorme celda que se extendía frente a ella. Le había hecho olvidar todo lo demás.

Y ten cuidado, Granger- se escuchó la voz de Ojoloco gruñendo de nuevo, más alto. Un sobresalto que no había esperado y que le hizo dar un paso dubitativo bajando las escaleras. No contestó.

No veía nada. Nada más que la sombra de la mazmorra y todo fundiéndose en un negro oscuro dentro de la celda que parecía vacía, pero que no dudo ni un segundo de que fuera así. La magia alrededor era poderosa y notó con calma mientras examinaba todo lo que veía que todos habían colocado algo sobre ella. Vio, entre el resplandor que parecía de un tenue blanco alrededor de cada barrote, una gama de colores fundidos unos con otros. El verde característico de los hechizos de Sturgis Podmore, algo más intensificado, hasta alcanzar el color plata. El Amarillo, de Ben Fenwick, dando saltos a lo dorado con unas chispas imperceptibles. El rojo, de James Potter, con el color escarlata claramente idéntico de Gryffindor. El Rosa, de Emmeline Vance, con aquel tono brillante, el Plata de Sirius Black, en todo su esplendor, el Celeste cielo de Remus Lupin, el Fucsia de Marlene McKinnon…el Blanco y más brillante de Dumbledore…

Tremendamente poderoso.

Supo que no podría romperlo ni aunque lo deseara y leyera todos los libros de magia que vería en las librerías del Callejón Diagon, ni en el callejón Knockturn, incluso.

Nunca lo lograría.

Y entonces algo la sobresalto. Algo que no había esperado, algo tan lejano pero tan cercano que le trajo de nuevo los recuerdos de cosas que no quería recordar, de sentimientos y emociones que no quería que la dominaran.

No de nuevo.

Unos ojos negros mirándola en la oscuridad...

Al final todos habían decidido seguir sus instintos.

Una pista, vaga, difusa. Nadie, en otro tiempo, había creído que valía la pena ir, pero al final, después de tanta búsqueda, deberían intentarlo.

Se preparaban para salir, no había mucho más que hacer.

Hermione se quedaba. No entendía como una pierna malherida podría causar tantas molestias, pero al final, Dumbledore había dicho que curaría en pocos días, si no pasaba nada, claro.

Un sonido detrás de ella.

Ron- murmuró mientras miraba cómo el pelirrojo miraba desganado la discusión que tenían los demás mientras se colocaban los abrigos para salir. Harry la miró entre preocupado y cauteloso.

¿Te quedas?- preguntó mirando la ansiedad de su rostro. Hermione dudó un segundo mirando el grupo y alternativamente hacia donde la sombra de Ron había desaparecido. Asintió.

Tengo que hablar con él.

Harry suspiró llamando la atención de la castaña quien le miró extrañada sintiendo el pesar de su expresión. No lo entendía. En otro momento había intentado que hablaran, y en un momento como aquel (que parecía más apropiado) se mostraba… ¿En desacuerdo?

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- pensé que querías que hablara con él. Ahora...

Ahora es diferente- interrumpió- ¿Sabes cómo se siente, Hermione?

Supongo que molesto- pareció titubear- bueno, bastante molesto diría…por lo que dijo McLaggen...pero realmente una tontería de Quidditch- endureció la voz como enfrentándosele- no creo que sea para tanto.

Conoces mucho acerca de las mujeres, Hermione, pero me temo que no sobre los hombres- razonó Harry mirándola y mirando hacia la puerta donde los demás desaparecían. Pareció calcular el tiempo en que le tomaría decirlo- El quidditch es más que eso. De acuerdo?

Es más que un deporte, claro- razonó cruzándose de brazos molesta. Nunca lo había entendido y nunca lo entendería- claro, ya me lo habían dicho antes, ¿No lo recuerdas? Creo con que me lo hayan dicho una docena de veces es suficiente.

Se trata de hombría, Hermione- respondió Harry tratando de controlarse. Nunca había comprendido como Ginny lo había entendido tan bien y hasta Luna pero nunca Hermione. Suponía que habría tenido que jugar alguna vez para saberlo.- Se trata de valor, orgullo y,..

Hombría, claro- se burló Hermione despectiva- debería haberlo supuesto. Cosas de Hombres, deporte, Quidditch y hombría, todo tan claro como el agua. Pero bueno, no tienes que explicarlo y retrasarte por mí- dirigió una mirada a la puerta perniabierta que habían dejado- no gracias, Harry, tengo suficiente conmigo misma. Es mejor que los alcances antes de que se vayan.

Harry meneó la cabeza pareciendo reticente a irse, pero sabía que Hermione, como tantas veces, tenía razón. No dijo nada más, a pesar de que lo había querido decir, pero dirigió una última mirada hacia la Hermione que en ocasiones solía intimidarlo, con ese tono frío y despectivo, la postura altiva y aquella mirada esquiva y fría. Dudó pero salió y desapareció con rapidez dando una vuelta sobre si mismo pensando en que en ocasiones parecía desconocerla por completo.

La habitación estaba en semipenumbras. Las figuras apenas distinguibles entre las sombras que parecían rodearlo todo lúgubremente.

Entro cautelosa dudando en que si lo encontraría todavía ahí o si se había ido. El silencio lo era todo y se tropezó sin querer con una pila de periódicos, los mismos que los miembros de la Orden habían estado revisando anteriormente- colocados en el paso. Maldijo por el dolor por un momento hasta que sintió una presencia moverse entre las sombras de la amplia y bien decorada habitación en la oscuridad.

Ron?- preguntó entrando con suavidad y tratando de acostumbrar la vista en la oscuridad para ver mejor todo- ¿Estás aquí?

Un gruñido en la oscuridad le dijo que si y le hizo sonreír por un momento recordando viejos tiempos en Grimmauld Place. Una vez pudo distinguir un movimiento lejano colocado en el borde de la cama caminó esquivando un par de sombras que tenían forma de un sillón antiguo y un buró acolchado.

Podemos hablar?

No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Granger- contestó con voz dura que le asustó por un momento. Nunca la había llamado así, pero el titubeo siguiente le hizo reconocer la voz del pelirrojo que conocía y la tranquilizó...- no quiero hablar con nadie.

Ron- se sentó a su lado-

De qué quieres que hablemos?- preguntó- de lo mucho que te gustó acostarte con McLaggen mientras se ríen de un pobre tonto como yo? Los dos del viejo Club de Engreídos de Slughorn! Ya me lo imagino! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a entregar a sus brazos directamente ahora como lo haces con Krum en el Ministerio de Magia?

Hizo un ademán de salirse con un portazo pero la ofensa era demasiada para ser soportada. La castaña tenía el aliento contenido en la garganta cuando sintió la que la rabia la invadía por completo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella? No iba a quedar así. Caminó un par de pasos detrás de èl, corriendo y odiándolo más que nunca, recordando sus cobardías, recordando sus ofensas y sus tonterías. Todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante años y todo lo que se había contenido por decir.

¿Y tú por qué no te vas corriendo donde mami para variar, ah?- preguntó sin pensarlo, haciendo caso omiso (por una de las únicas veces en su vida, hasta ese momento) y haciéndole caso a las ganas que sentía de decirlo hace mucho tiempo.

No pudo pensar en más.

La mejilla ardió tanto que las lágrimas surcaron rápidamente sus ojos castaños, tirada con la fuerza del golpe hacia el suelo. El mundo se le vino encima apenas y pudo sentir que la hinchazón se hacía evidente en su rostro y sentía así también la humillación final que soportaría.

La ira inundaba los ojos del pelirrojo parado frente a ella, jadeante, con el rostro rojo y aún con la mano levantada, la misma con la que la había golpeado con tal fuerza que sintió que el labio le comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Un corte demasiado grande para no hacerlo, cayendo por su barbilla y cayendo a la vez hacia la ropa, dejando la mancha de la humillación impregnada en ella. Y no pudo soportarlo más.

Corrió con toda la fuerza que pudo, empujándolo al pasar sin importarle si la golpeaba de nuevo, si se enfurecía, si la agredía. Sin importarle nada.

Porque ya no había nada.

Y porque todo había terminado.

Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer.

La voz, con aquel sentimiento de sombría resignación pareció extenderse como un rápido veneno en el ánimo de todos que bajaron los rostros hacia el suelo y hacia los lados. Todos tratando de escapar a la verdad. No podían entender cómo algo de lo que tuvieran poca o ninguna información podía afectarles tanto, pero precisamente ese era el punto de toda preocupación.

Harry bajó la vista hacia otro lado apartándose ligeramente del grupo cuando comenzaron a acomodarse las capas para regresar a discutir todo lo que habían averiguado en aquella mañana. Le habían parecido más horas de las que habían sido.

- Harry- le alcanzó Ginny llegando a su lado. Admiró lo hermosa que se encontraba en aquel momento. Les había costado algo de trabajo recorrer una y otra dirección durante casi todo el día para tenerlos exhaustos, sin embargo contempló admirado su belleza, lo hermosos que parecían sus cabellos destrozados y rojizos alrededor de sus hombros delgados cubiertos por la capa de color azul marino, el ligero sudor de su frente con las manchas de los polvos flu en su rostro pálido por el cansancio que no trataba de demostrar...

Sintió que la amaba más que nunca al mirarla.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada mientras trataba de adivinar lo que pensaba, pensó Harry, siempre lo lograba, había tenido esa habilidad desde que la conocía, que parecía haberse incrementado día con día. Se preguntaba cómo sería cuando se casasen.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

Ron- dijo la palabra con aquel acento al adivinarlo y Harry esbozó una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca por lo contrario de los sentimientos. La molestia que le causaba pensar el comportamiento de su amigo y la facilidad con que parecía adivinar todo su prometida.- ¿y Hermione?- dijo repentinamente llamando su atención. No intentó averiguar cómo lo sabía, sino simplemente el hecho de que sus sospechas de que algo parecía andar mal eran demasiado acertadas aquella vez. Siempre había sido Ron, y hasta ahí parecía haber llegado la habilidad de Ginny para adivinar los problemas que se avecinaban en los que los rodeaban, pero ¿Hermione? Su expresión asustada parecía suficiente para que los demás también voltearan a verlos y Harry supo, en aquel momento que algo andaba mal.

Terriblemente mal.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto.

Se veía ridículo.

Trataba de averiguar más de aquel mundo diferente, tan desconocido en el que había entrado, pero no trataba de demostrar nada. Su padre siempre había dicho que era su "chica valiente".

Aunque en su corazón, Hermione nunca lo había sentido totalmente así, trataba de complacerlo. No sentía que era valiente en aquellos momentos de tensión, los que conocía bien, en los que nadie se atreviera a levantar la mano para responder una pregunta difícil. Una de aquellas preguntas difíciles que se encontraban en la línea duodécima de la última parte de la lección o quizá en las anotaciones y apuntes rápidos que el maestro había dado al final de la clase. Justamente después de sonar la campanilla de salida, justo en aquel momento en que la atención de los estudiantes solía romperse para dar pasó a lo que llamaban "su propia vida". Justamente en aquel momento.

Y no sentía que era nada valiente.

No sentía que era nada valiente el haber ganado el primer lugar en los concursos de ortografía en su escuela durante tres años consecutivos, desde que había aprendido a escribir y leer. No sentía que era valiente el haber vencido a todos aquellos chicos a punto de entrar a la secundaria, que les había ganado una pequeña de ocho años de edad que apenas parecía llegarles a la mitad del pecho. No sentía eso ni en aquel concurso de ortografía en la escuela, ni en el distrito, ni en la región.

No sentía nada de aquello.

Pero no intentaba demostrarlo. Demostrar confianza, demostrar convicción en lo que hacía, a pesar de nunca sentirse completamente segura de lo que hacía., pero había aprendido. Había aprendido que el odio iba mucho más allá de un vecino que sacaba a su gato afuera para que se tomara la leche de los vecinos, del odio demostrado en periódicos amarillistas que calificaban de "asesino psicópata" al protagonista de cualquier rumor. El odio iba mucho más lejos de aquello.

Iba hacia ella.

El lodo en su rostro, era lo único que podía recordar. El lodo en su suéter de color rosa, que tía Mary le había regalado en el concurso pasado, por haber obtenido el primer lugar nuevamente. El dolor de la humillación y las risitas ahogadas del chico rufián que se burlaba de ella segundos antes, todas acompañadas de las risitas de las que decían ser sus amigas. Todo la rabia convirtiéndose de un momento a otro en lágrimas contenidas y luego nada más que un sentimiento que no debía haber conocido hasta mucho después.

La soledad.

Y lo había visto todo desde entonces. Aquella sonrisa fingida que dirigía a sus padres cuando le preguntaban cómo le iba con sus amigas y amigos del colegio y el tono dulce cuando contestaba que todo iba "muy bien" mientras subía apresurada las escaleras hacia su habitación para quitar de su mochila el suéter manchado con lodo, todo aquello se había hecho costumbre durante aquellos años.

Y no quería que volviera a suceder.

La lechuza, aquella mañana, había sido todo un acontecimiento. No para sus padres, ni para ella, por, supuesto. Conocía las lechuzas, sus clases, sus formas, el lugar en que habitaban desde que tenía memoria. Su abuela le había regalado un libro, su primer hermoso libro de animales a la edad de tres años y desde entonces no había dejado que nada más le afectara para dejar de leerlos. No. Había sido un acontecimiento, mucho más.

Era su salvación.

Siempre había supuesto que era distinta, diferente, que no había pertenecido a todo aquello, a aquel mundo que servía simplemente de burlas y de condiciones de burlas para ella, para nada más que ella…y aquella mañana, aquella lechuza de color negro lo confirmaba al aterrizar majestuosamente sobre el marco de las escaleras, justamente frente a ella para depositar una carta amarillenta, de pergamino, directamente en sus manos, con lo que había parecido una majestuosa reverencia.

Había sonreído, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo.

Sentía que no quería cometer los mismos errores.

Pero también sabía que no todo era ir así, como se había presentado. Había comprado todos los libros que le alcanzaba comprar con el resto de los ahorros que tenía, que habían sido muchos después de tantos regalos, premios y todo lo demás. No había visto por qué debía esperar, porque siempre le había gratificado saber, porque siempre la había protegido, de alguna manera, y porque siempre había representado una puerta que había sido utilizada para recibir un tipo de cariño, no de las personas de su edad, quizá, pero siempre había representado algo más.

Porque sabía que el conocimiento era poder.

La irritación se había cernido sobre ella al ver aquel indicio de su vida pasada aquel día, aquel que le daba otra forma de comenzar todo de nuevo, al entrar en el vagón de unos niños después de entrar en muchos solo para buscar a un sapo de un niño que necesitaba ayuda. La forma más rápida de conseguir amigos, los amigos que siempre había necesitado. La irritación y unas tremendas ganas de correr que había soportado estoicamente al ver la tierra en la nariz del niño pelirrojo. Una sugerencia autoritaria era lo único que había salido de sus labios y nada más hasta salir del vagón antes de ver de nuevo aquella expresión de molestia.

Ahora todo parecía diferente.

Debería maldecir aquel día porque todo había comenzado en aquel? Porque ella había comenzado o porque él había continuado? No podía pensar en nada más.

Nada más que en el dolor de la mejilla hinchada en su rostro…

En el futuro no olvidaría en aquel momento.

No le importaba el frío calándole los huesos, traspasando las ligeras telas de la ropa que la cubría, mojada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a sentirse heladas.

Hasta aquel momento.

Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, lo sentía, incluso podía examinar cada uno de los movimientos. El cómo parecía rodear los dedos, articulando cada una de las partes en las cuales debería hacer presión, ejerciéndola después de, apenas un segundo de reflexión, con la más cautelosa precisión. Acomodando la posición de la caza para que la presa no tuviera posibilidades de escapar.

Y así era.

En unos segundos apenas, se sintió indefensa, completamente subordinada a toda voluntad de un tercero, perdiendo la suya completamente, como una marioneta que es asida por el titiritero. La respiración también se volvió dificultosa, el aliento escapándosele por un segundo hasta que le fue prácticamente imposible el soltar aquel congojo, aquel sollozo todavía pendiente dentro de ella. Sintió la fuerza, ejercida por uno de los brazos, el que tenía alrededor de su cintura, presionar por un momento, un poco más fuerte que un simple agarre y un poco más débil que una muestra de violencia, más pareciendo una muestra ejemplar e implícita al poderío, a la posesión de un objeto que se muestra ante alguien más. Pertenencia. Y un segundo después, la sensación de escalofrío que sentía cuando la varita acariciaba el bolsillo de lado escapando de su alcance.

No sintió nada más que las ganas irrefrenables de dejarse caer, de dejar que todo sucediese, porque al final, en su mente, no podía concebir que hubiera algo más que la lastimase, ningún peligro, ninguna amenaza.

Las palabras habían fallecido detrás de ella. Sintió de pronto el aliento dejado con un acento a duda, a decepción. El brazo apretando más su cintura y ahora, la varita alzándose hacia su cuello. Un desaliento bañando el ambiente, como la decepción que se solía sentir en el ambiente cuando una obra de teatro esperada no solía ser buena, pensó en aquel momento Hermione. Como aquellas obras que solía ver de niña con sus padres. La decepción parecía "palparse" en el ambiente, comentaba su padre, pero ella solía preguntarse cuál, sin sentirlo, y deseándolo a la vez. Ahora sabía de lo que hablaba.

No dijo nada cuando sintió el comentario y las palabras esperar. Ya casi podía sentir las burlas, los comentarios sarcásticos, ya casi podía sentir la varita clavándosele con fuerza, ya casi sentir las sangre, húmeda y caliente recorrer después de un doloroso ataque, brutal, como se le aclaro en la mente evocando imágenes de páginas de diarios y expedientes con fotografías que no deberían verse. Brutal, como en aquellos momentos solo esperaba que ocurriera.

Y no ocurría.

Su aliento parecía cambiar de posición, de un lado de ella, cerca al oído como lo evocaba subiendo más arriba, subiendo la frecuencia y la intensidad. Pausado y tranquilo, casi hipnótico, hasta convertirse en un compás acelerado y agitado mientras la sensación de recorrido sobre su cuerpo y sobre su rostro aumentaba hasta posarse, como un clímax, en su mejilla, aquella que todavía sentía adormecida.

La varita subiendo más arriba le obligó a inclinar más el rostro hacia atrás. Los cabellos sobre su rostro cayéndole detrás, sobre los hombros y sobre la capa de mortífago que todavía sentía rozar su nuca. Exponiéndose en la mayor forma de pasividad que podía concebirse, exponiendo la línea de la vida latiendo en la yugular, indefensa, ofreciendo la vida como en un sacrificio, aquel mismo sacrificio ofrecido desde tiempos inmemoriales a entidades superiores. Presas ofreciéndose a Dioses, como un sacrificio para su favor. Lamentó que esta vez no sirviera de nada.

El dolor reemplazándose por la calma.

Y la sangre del corte profundo hiriendo la pierna.

Un sonido se escuchó entonces, y la ráfaga de un hechizo volando por su lado hasta chocar contra aquella fortaleza mágica. Una ráfaga y las voces de muchos más lanzando más ráfagas. En un segundo el auror y los demás ingresando ahí.

La voz de Harry fue la única que escuchó.

Hermione…- sonaba preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

No pudo articular palabra.

Porque por una vez en su vida no tenía respuestas a preguntas que conocía.

Y que les pareció? Por lo menos un ligero avance…perdonen las imperfecciones en la ortografía que se me dan al escribir rápido...Merezco Reviews? Besos

Rose


End file.
